The Power Of Love ReWrite
by Marblez
Summary: The war is over. Harry and Draco divorced, taking a twin each. Draco and Kai dissapeared. Now, 11 years later their sons are off to school and Draco is back in the wizarding world... SLASH MPREG SPOILERS HP7! DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THE 7TH BOOK!
1. Divorce

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

Divorce. 

How could they do this? How did they come to this? They'd been so in love when they married two years ago, they'd survived the war to be with each other. Draco had found out he was pregnant a month after their marriage and the two had been so happy, even more so when their un-identical twin boys were born eight months later. They'd been conceived on the couples honeymoon, a time of pure happiness. The pair weren't really worried about caring for babies, they'd taken Teddy in after the war and were raising him like he was their own, Harry was his Godfather after all and he wouldn't let Remus's little boy be raised by strangers.

It hadn't even been a problem when the Doctor's confirmed that one of their sons was blind, disabilities were common in male pregnancies and they had been prepared for something like that to happen. Two weeks later their other son was confirmed as a Haemophiliac, although he was a mystery to the Doctors as to how he inherited the disease. It usually came from the female in the relationship but there was no female. Once again the pair took this in their stride. Their problems had started when the boys were a few months old, Harry had started suggesting that Draco not return to his job at the end of his maternity leave and stay at home.

Draco had given in, understanding that the boys needed constant care and attention. He'd hoped that once the boys were older and could be looked after by a babysitter that he could return to work, he hated the idea of being a stay at home dad. They'd argued a lot but…all couples argued didn't they? But by the time the twins first birthday came around they argued three times daily and it got to the point where Draco couldn't stand it. They even argued when they were having sex which they didn't do any where near as frequently as they used to. It was when Draco put into motions his plans to become a care worker for disabled children that everything came to a violent and loud climax,

"_I'm not a housewife Harry!"_

_"Well you should be, I'm bringing in enough money to support us and the boys, why should you feel the need to work. You should just care for the twins like..."_

_"Like Hermione does her child? You want me to be the woman in our relationship. Well I won't Harry. There are things I want to do with my life Harry that I won't give up just for you. I've always wanted to teach, you've known that and now with Kai being blind why shouldn't I teach something that will help him?"_

_"You should help them by staying at home! Why can't you just do that? I though we agreed about this when we agreed you would carry them!"_

_"I never agreed to giving up my own life and becoming a housewife, a trophy for you show off. The tamed Draco Malfoy, servant of Harry Potter, warming his bed and raising his disabled children!"_

_"And whose fault is that? The disabilities in male pregnancies usually come from the 'mothers' side! Haemophilia especially! It's your fault our sons are the way they are Draco!"_

_"Now you have gone too far! How dare you even think to blame that on me?!? How dare you?!? That's it Harry, I've had enough of you and your new found ways. I want my own life and I can't get that here. I want a divorce."_

_"W-What?"_

_"A divorce Harry, I don't want to be married to you any more. You're ruining my life, my ambitions and I will not stay here to be used and shouted at." _

_"Fine, but I keep the boys."_

_"No, they are my sons Harry as you have just pointed out repeatedly and I will be taking them, both of them with me when I leave. I will not leave them here with you after what you have said to me today, never in a million years. You are not the man I married Harry. The war did change you after all Harry, I just didn't notice until now and I don't like what you've become. Goodbye Harry, I'll be back for mine and the boys things."_

And then he'd put the boys in their push chair leaving Teddy with his Godfather knowing that he couldn't claim for him, being of no blood relation and then he'd gone down to the solicitors in Diagon Alley and filed for a Divorce. He'd paid for it out of his savings, paying the full sum immediately. It should have been a nice and simple divorce, that's what the solicitor had thought. They both wanted rid of each other. But they couldn't settle on the business of their boys and the matter had had to go to court, the fate of their children being decided by strangers looking in on their lives. Hermione had cared for all three boys that day. After two hours the jury of witches and wizards had returned, their faces giving away nothing of their decision. Finally the foreman had spoken,

_"The argument for the custody of Kai Alexis Malfoy-Potter and Jason Alexander Malfoy-Potter has been discussed and decided by we the jury. We find both parents eligible to raise the children and therefore the child Kai will go with Draco Lucius Malfoy and the child Jason will go with Harry James Potter."_

Never had either parent considered that the court would decide to split the boys up. Draco had sat open mouthed in his seat, silent in his shock. Harry had been outraged, shouting, arguing against the decision. But it was made. That night Draco returned Jason to his father, giving him a kiss and telling the boy he'd see him soon. And then he and Kai disappeared from the wizarding world, never to be seen again.

A/N Re-re-done after reading seventh book. He, sorry.


	2. Searching

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) Searching 

**11 YEARS LATER.**

Lucius Malfoy was a broken shell of the man he once was, his body gaunt after his long stay in Azkaban, scarred from his time working for the Dark Lord. And now he actually needed that walking stick that he had always carried around for no reason before. But the worst change, to him at least was his son. He did not care how his looks, mind and body had suffered, he cared that he knew his son had survived but had no idea where he was. Draco hadn't been in contact since the divorce.

Once a week he visited his doctor and this week was no different. The door to the small Doctor surgery on Diagon Alley was a heavy one and it took him a few moments to open it fully. Once inside he signed in, went into his examination and was told the same things as usual. _"Eat healthily, get daily exercise and don't drink in excess. Doing these may extend your life expectancy." _A life expectancy which was only a couple of years at best now. That was something he hadn't told anyone thus far, during the final battle the Dark Lord had cursed him with a curse he had created himself and had no cure. After twelve years living on borrowed time he had only one thing left to wish for, his son by his side when he died. So he'd hired a detective.

He left the surgery with his head low and walked the short distance to the Detectives office, supporting himself on his cane heavily. Three years ago he'd hired Mr Green to find his son and grandson and every time he visited the Doctor he visited the detective as well. Neither of the men spoke, this was a usual routine for both of them. All that happened was Lucius handed over that months cheque, the Detective handed over a file containing anything new he'd found out that month. This time he was smiling slightly and Lucius frowned. He never read the files until he had walked all the way home and was back at the Manor sitting in his favourite chair. So, deciding to hell with more exercise and fresh air he used all his strength and apparated to his library, collapsing into his chair with the file on his lap. With a shaking hand he opened it and looked at what was within.

Photocopies. Four photocopies were the first things, photocopies of birth certificates. His grand-children's birth certificates.

Kai Alexis Malfoy - Smith Born 18.08.2006 

_Father - Drake Malfoy - Smith_

_Mother - Unknown_

James Lucas Malfoy - Smith 

_Born 04.12.2008_

_Father - Drake Malfoy - Smith_

_Mother - Unknown_

_Elsbeth Maria Malfoy - Smith_

_Born 31.08.2011_

_Father - Drake Malfoy - Smith_

_Mother - Unknown_

_Kian Paul Malfoy - Smith_

_Born 26.03.2013_

_Father - Drake Malfoy - Smith_

_Mother - Unknown_

_Mr Malfoy, these are Muggle Birth Certificates which means that your son is definitely hiding in the muggle world. When transferred to wizarding certificates the facts may change however as you informed me that your son is a fertile male. It is there fore most likely he is the mother to these children. _

Lucius couldn't stop his hands trembling as he looked the certificates over, noting vaguely that it was the same Doctor every time. He had been expecting to find one grandchild, not four. It made him sag in his seat with a smile on his face. Truthfully he had five grandchildren but Harry Potter hadn't let him see Jason since the divorce. But there was still more in the file so he placed the three sheets down on the small table beside him and looked at what was a left inside.

A sheet of a newspaper was the next thing, an article about a pre-schools bid for money to find a better place as their current location was practically condemned. And there, with only his youngest boy Kian was his son, standing with the other parents and children of the pre-school. This clue was good. Now it would only be so long before he could see his son again and ask for forgiveness, forgiveness for what he had been like under the Dark Lord's control, before he'd realised he was fighting for the wrong side. The very wrong side. Slowly Lucius pulled himself to his feet and pinned the new information up on the cork board already covered with the information that the detective had found.

"Nippy!" he called out for his house elf, the replacement he'd gotten after accidentally freeing Dobby. The house elf appeared with a pop.

"Yes Mr Malfoy sir?" he asked in his high squeaky voice.

"I'll take a cup of tea here with some biscuits," he told the house elf as he returned to his seat, "And bring me today's Prophet."

"Yes Mr Malfoy sir." The elf disappeared with another pop, leaving Lucius alone to his happy thoughts and his almost happy memories of his only child. Draco had been such a cute baby and toddler, quiet too. Not too fussy unless the little boy had been hungry or needed changing but then all children fussed about things like that. His cuteness had faded into handsome looks as he'd grown but thanks to the Dark Lords interference his quiet and happy nature changed to a self assured arrogant one as he was groomed for his role as a Death Eater.

But as the war went on both the Malfoy men began to understand what Harry potter was fighting for, fighting against. They saw The Dark Lord for the mad man he truly was but could do nothing to go against him for fear of their lives. When Harry succeeded in killing Voldemort the Malfoys were finally free and during the recovery and rehabilitation of everyone affected love had blossomed and grown. They'd been married, Ron Weasley was best man, Hermione Weasley matron of Honour. They'd had two glorious children. The world had seemed so perfect after so much darkness.

Then came the divorce, the sudden disappearance of his son and one of his grandsons, the ban from Harry on seeing his other grandson and then the last straw had been the discovery of his deadly 'illness'. The shiny perfectness was gone in an instant but now, so many years later a little glimmer of that light was coming back into his life.


	3. Shopping Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

Shopping (Part 1).

"But dad, how can I be a wizard if I can't see?" Kai asked his father, his voice soft and slightly whiney. Draco stopped what he was doing, dropped the plate and sponge calmly into the soapy water before he dried is hands and cupped sons pale face as the boy continued to speak, "I won't be able to do anything, I wont be able to cast spells, I won't be able to fly, I won't…"

"Kai, being a wizard is not all about casting flashy spells and flying. One of the greatest potion brewers of all time was blind just like you. And don't worry, potions is not as boring as it sounds, it was always one of my favourite lessons in school. There are other lessons too, History of Magic, Defence Against The Dark Arts although not the practical side of that so much, Divination when you reach year three, Ancient Runes and so many more that I didn't personally take. And do you know what? I bet you'll be the top of your classes," Draco said kindly, stroking the smooth cheeks with his thumbs. Kai smiled slightly, "There we go, there's that beautiful smile that'll have all the girls swooning for you. Now we need to get your shopping done today as it's the only day I could get off work so grab a towel and start drying those dishes mister."

"Yes Dad," Kai moved away and walked the familiar distance to the towel rack and then back to the sink.

"There's wet stuff on the drying rack but let me just take those sharp knives out," Draco said, reaching over he took out the two long knives, "All clear."

"Thanks dad," Kai said as he carefully picked up a cup. He remember the time he'd accidentally cut his hand on one of the sharp knives, it had been deep and needed six stitches in the A+E. His dad had been so worried, calling an ambulance because they didn't have a car, throwing the others into next doors care with a little hurried explanation. Kai assumed there must have been a lot of blood. Draco had never made the mistake of leaving the knives out again.

"Daddy?" Draco's only daughter asked as she entered the flats little kitchen, "Can you put my hair in two plaints today? I want to look pretty when we go out."

"You always look pretty sweetheart but of course I'll do your hair for you. How about you go and pick out what ribbons you'd like in it?" Draco asked and Elly nodded, all but skipping out of the room. Her hair was just like Draco's and Kai's and hung in ways almost exactly the same way that his mothers had. Her pretty little face with rosy lips however was nothing like any of the Malfoy families, Draco supposed she must take after her other father but sadly Draco could not remember what his drunken one night stand had looked like. "She needs her hair cut," Draco commented as he returned to scrubbing at a pasta tray which had held their dinner last night, "It's far too long for summer weather like that."

"I need my hair cut too dad before I go to school," Kai said quietly, still drying the white plate in his hands. Draco looked at his eldest and noticed immediately that Kai was right, the platinum locks were almost touching his collar at the back and his fringe was past his ears, hanging like curtains for his glassy eyes.

"Yes it does doesn't it," he said at last, "And I have a feeling that Jamie and Kian need a haircut too. I'll have to get you all appointments won't I?"

"Thanks dad," Kai smiled in Draco's direction. The washing up from dinner and this mornings breakfast was soon done, the things returned neatly to their rightful places in the kitchen. Draco walked into the living room of the flat and found his daughter waiting for him with a hairbrush and ribbons, his younger sons watching some cartoon on the TV closely.

"Right everybody coats on, Jamie help Kian," Draco ordered as Kai entered the room. Elly handed the brush to her father when he reached for it and turned around to face away, "Jamie turn the TV off and get yours and Kians coats." His second son grumbled but obeyed, switching off the battered TV set and went to the hooks to get the coats. Draco quickly and efficiently braided his daughters hair, securing it with the baby pink ribbons easily. "Everybody ready? Right, lets go catch the bus. We don't want to miss the bus."

"Can you get a bus to magical London?" Elly asked, looking up at him.

"Not a normal bus, no," Draco said with a smile, herding them out into the shabby corridor and locking the door behind them, "But a magical bus will get us there don't you think?" Jamie's face lit up,

"Cool!"

Kai, Jamie and Elly loved their ride on the Knight Bus, squealing with delight as they clung to the beds posts as the bed on which they sat swung around madly underneath the large chandelier. Of course Jamie and Elly had to describe everything to Kai but that did nothing to dull their own enjoyment. Kian however didn't like it at all and clung to his daddy tightly, screaming into Draco's shoulder the whole way despite how much Draco tried to calm him.

"Leaky Cauldron!" the conductor called out once the bus had screeched to a sudden halt which sent Elly and Jamie tumbling off the bed and onto the floor in giggles. Kai had been holding onto the bed post to tightly to join them.

"Ok everybody, let's go, off we get," Draco said as he stood calmly, struggling to hold Kian in his arms, at four it wasn't exactly easy for him with his thin arms. Kian was a healthily sized boy after all, "Jamie help Kai, the beds have moved since we got on."

"We know! It was fun!" Jamie giggled, taking Kai's hand he hurried off the Triple Decker purple bus, a little faster than Kai would have liked meaning he almost tripped a couple of times. Of course he didn't comment, ruffling Jamie's feathers when he was in such a good mood would not be a good idea. Jamie sulked enough as it was and Kai wanted to enjoy his shopping day.

"Are we going in a pub?" Elly asked with a frown, her hand clutching Draco's shirt as she looked at the dirty old pub before them.

"We're going through the pub," Draco explained, "Not in it, through it."

"Why?" Kian asked, resting his head on Draco's shoulder, his little thumb making it's way to his mouth.

"The entrance to Diagon Alley is on the other side of it so that only witches and wizards can get to it, or of course muggles with magical children but they have to be shown the way," Draco explained.

"Will we have to ask the way?" Elly asked.

"No I've been here many times before," Draco answered sadly, "Stay close behind me as we go through, Kai hold onto my shoulder if you would. I don't want anything to happen to any of you." He hurried them through the busy pub, keeping his head down as whispers began. People had instantly recognised him for who he was.

"It's a wall," Jamie said loudly, "The magical shopping place is a brick wall? That's not very cool." Draco chuckled softly,

"Watch." That was all he said before he set Kian down on the floor gently and tapped his long unused wand and lightly tapped the correct brocks to activate the spell and open the archway.

"Watch wha-" the bricks suddenly starting to move interrupted Jamie's question, "Wow! That's cool!"

"What's going on?" Kai asked, thoroughly confused.

"The walls moving, the bricks…it's like they're alive. It's making an…arch," Elly answered quietly, barely heard over the sudden noise of the shopping alley with all its sellers and shoppers, "It's wonderful!"

"I wish I could see it," Kai said quietly. Draco pulled his eldest son to his side, gently kissing the top of his fair head, "I'm ok. Let's go shopping."

"Can I get something?" Kian asked, taking his dads hand with both his own he held on tightly, looking wide eyed at the strangely dressed people before him.

"You can all get something if you behave," Draco said softly, "Now it's very busy so Kai, you take my other hand. Elly, Jamie, I hope I can trust you to stay close and not wander off." Kai obeyed, taking his dad's hand in a familiar grip as Elly nodded. "Jamie?"

"I won't wander off," he was staring wide eyed at some of the magical things he was seeing like a witch floating their shopping along in front of her and her daughter, "Promise."

"Good, now first stop is the bank to exchange pounds for Galleons."

"What are Galleons?" Elly asked as they set off. Draco sighed, knowing he would now have to explain everything about wizarding currency to his inquisitive children. It would probably take him the whole walk to the bank to do so. So bracing himself for many questions he began,

"Galleons are part of the wizarding currency…

A/N There we go, an update. Tell us if it's crap.


	4. Shopping Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) Shopping (Part 2). 

The Goblins had caused quite a bit of excitement with the three younger children, especially Jamie who was almost hyper with excitement. Kai however had been a bit overwhelmed by the amount of noise from everyone in the bank and also the strange smells, he'd clutched his dad's hand tightly the whole time and that had helped to keep him calm.

Emerging from the bank the family found that the shopping alley had become a hell of a lot busier in the time it took them to get their money changed and now as they stood in a group people accidentally bumped into them all every now and then. This was not good for poor Kai who was now completely overwhelmed with noise and smells he was unfamiliar with. Reaching out he tried to find another member of his family but he couldn't.

"D-Dad?" he asked worriedly. Draco turned around to find his eldest son pale and frightened looking and right before his eyes someone bumped past him, almost sending him tumbling. "D-Dad?"

"It's ok Kai, I'm here," Draco moved swiftly and took hold of Kai's trembling shoulders, "I'm sorry Kai, I should have realised. It's very busy today, I'd hoped the alley would be calmer."

"I'm ok Dad, I just-I just couldn't…" Kai mumbled, trying to calm down, "Have you got my stick with you? It would make it more-more obvious to everyone else that I'm blind. Instead of just holding your hand like n-normal…"

"I do have it Kai," Draco let go briefly to bring the extendable white stick out of the long pocket that also held his long unused wand. Extending it easily he pressed it into Kai's open hand, "There you go. Alright? Do you want your glasses too?"

"No, I don't like wearing them," Kai said, feeling immediately better as he tapped at the floor with his stick with practised ease, "I'm-I'm ok now. Shall-Shall we get going?"

"Can we get something to eat? I'm hungry," Jamie asked from behind Draco.

"Hungry? We've only just had breakfast!" Draco laughed. Jamie pouted unhappily, "Maybe we can stop for a drink and a snack after we get Kai his robes. That'll be our first stop." He wasn't sure how to work this, he'd have preferred to have left the younger children with a neighbour but they would never have forgiven him for making them miss out on this. "Elly, hold Kai's hand and mine. Kian you take my other. Jamie, can I trust you not to wander off or do I need to make you hold Kian's hand as well?"

"I wont wander off," Jamie said quickly, he was not going to be seen holding hands like a baby. The family set off, Draco of course leading the way and ignoring the stares and pointing fingers of people he had once known or had known him.

"This is it, in we go," Draco herded them into the wizarding clothes shop, "Don't touch anything." His warning came just in time and Jamie dropped his hand to his side before touching on of the robes in the window.

"Hello there, Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked, still as squat and smiling as ever but with lines on her face and her hair was now completely grey.

"My eldest is starting this year," he told her, pulling Kai to his side while the boy folded up his stick, "Could we um, could we have only two shirts, one pairs of trousers, one jumper and a set of robes please?" Draco spoke quietly, looking around nervously. "Oh and a tie of course." Madam Malkin took in his thin frame and second hand clothes before looking at his children. Unlike him they were dressed in nice clothes and they looked well fed.

"Are you a single parent sir?" she asked calmly, watching as he nodded to her, "Then I can offer you our single parent saver. Four shirts for the price of two, two jumpers and trousers for the price of one and ten percent of the robes." It was actually a real saver offer but it was hardly used.

"That would…that would be wonderful," Draco said slowly and she smiled at him. "Thank you."

"Well lets get started, if you'll follow me young man," she turned to go but Draco stopped her with a hand on her arm, "Is there something else?"

"My son is blind."

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realise," she smiled apologetically, "How about you take my arm dearie and we'll get on with business?" Kai nodded and took the woman's arm, allowing him to be taken into the next room. She even helped him up onto the stool. "There's two other boys already here so you've got someone to talk to while I work. If you could hold your arms up dearie." Kai obeyed and the robe was slipped onto him. "I'll be pinning it to the right size love so try not to move too much or I might stick you with a pin."

"Ok," Kai mumbled.

"Hello," a boys voice came from his right.

"Hello," Kai answered.

"I'm Jeremy and this is my cousin Fred," the boy said cheerfully as another boy said hello, his voice further away. What Kai couldn't see of course that the two boys were stood on stools like him and were being given the same treatment by Madame Malkin's assistants. Both boys were tall for their age and had red hair, one bright and slightly curly, one a darker red and straight. The second boy, Fred, also had darker skin than his pale cousin but both had freckles.

"I'm Kai." He jerked when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Sorry, I need to sort out your sleeve. I didn't mean to startle you," Madame Malkin apologised. "I'll give you warning next time."

"Why?" Fred asked loudly.

"I'm blind," Kai answered calmly, "So I'm afraid I have no idea what you look like. To be honest I don't even know what I look like." All three boys laughed cheerfully. "I know I look like my father but that's the best description I can give."

"Want us to describe ourselves?" Jeremy offered.

"Go on then."

"Well we've both got red hair but mines really bright whilst Fred's is a little brown like his mum's. I've got green eyes, Fred's are brown and he's got darker skin like his mum. It's like an immediate tan the cheater. The rest of us will have to work on it," Jeremy said easily and Fred laughed.

"You an only child Kai?" Fred asked.

"No, I've got two younger brothers and a younger sister," Kai answered, feeling Madame Malkin lean in close to his back. "What about you two?"

"Not a chance! Jeremy comes from the record holding family within our tribe, four brothers and three sisters and I've got two brothers and a sister," Fred laughed.

"Tribe?" Kai asked.

"Yeah, the Weasley Tribe. We're a huge family," Jeremy joined in the laughter. "My dad had five brothers and a sister but one brother died ages ago. And of course they all had kids so the families huge!"

"My dad was an only child so there's just us," Kai said with a small smile, "But considering how bad my younger brother can be that's probably a good thing." The three boys laughed together and chatted happily as they were fitted with their robes and the women smiled at each other as they worked, enjoying the happy atmosphere.

"Mr Weasley, yours are done. If you'll step down and take them off I'll set the spell going to do the stitching while we sort out the rest of your things," the witch seeing to Fred said cheerfully and he obeyed.

"See you later Jeremy. Nice to meet you Kai," he said to the two boys before going back into the main room of the shop with the assistant. Madame Malkin pulled on the back of his robes to check something and wobbled precariously.

"Oh sorry dear, I forgot again," she apologised.

"It's ok."

"What house do you want to be in?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know. My dad was a Slytherin but my other dad was a Gryffindor," Kai answered, not realising that Jeremy was now staring at him in shock, "I could end up in either I guess."

"What's your surname?" Jeremy demanded.

"Malfoy-Smith. Why?"

"You're Kai **Malfoy**?" Jeremy asked shocked. "Your dads **Draco Malfoy**?"

"Yes. What's that got to do with anything?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Your dad hated my parents when they were at school that's what! And then he married my honorary uncle and broke his heart by leaving him and taking one of their sons! Your dads an unfeeling git!" Jeremy all but shouted at the shocked Kai, "He pretended to be good and then ran away!"

"I-I…" Kai mumbled pathetically.

"Mr Weasley, your robes are done," the other assistant said softly, both the women affected by the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Good, I don't want to stay here with him," Jeremy all but tumbled off the stool, threw his robes off and left into the main room. Kai sighed sadly, so confused. What had all that been about? And if all that had been true…what had he meant by 'one of his sons'?

Draco knew that the two boys were Weasley's as soon as he saw them, red hair and freckles was a dead give away but the glares sent his way all but confirmed it. Undoubtedly the Weasley family would greatly resent him for what had happened between him and Harry. At first it was just the second boy that glared at him but once he'd whispered to the other the glares doubled. He sighed to himself and looked down at Kian sitting on his lap, watching Elly and Jamie look through the kids catalogue.

"Daddy, can I have this dress? It's pretty," Elly asked, carrying the book to him so that he could see the picture. Draco looked at the summer dress she was pointing too, a light blue one with white flowers around the hem of the skirt. It really would look lovely on his daughter but the price caught his eye immediately.

"I'm sorry Elly, that's a little out of my price range," Draco said softly.

"Oh, alright daddy," the little girl nodded, "If I find one I like that isn't too much can I get it? Only it's Madeline's birthday party next week and everyone's getting new dresses for it…"

"If you find one for under three sickles, they're the silver ones remember? Under three sickles and you can have it but that'll be your only treat for the day," Draco compromised causing his daughter to grin widely and take the catalogue back to Jamie and began looking once more at the clothes. The bell above the door sounded as Kian began fussing so Draco's attention was on his rather than on the people entering the shop…

A/N I promise the next chapter will A)have Harry and Jason in it and B) explain a bit more about Draco's children's parentage. Oh and the double-barrelled surname will be explained eventually whoever it was that asked about that. R&R if you want to.


	5. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

Meeting.

"OK, put your wand back in it's box Jason and put it in the bag before you make something else explode," Harry ordered light heartedly, holding the shopping bag open expectantly. Jason sighed and stopped swishing his new wand around and obeyed his father. When he'd been choosing wands one had made a paperweight on the desk explode, one had shattered the window, one emptied a shelf of its boxes and finally he'd found the right wand. The wand was made of Hazel, was 10 and a half inches long and it's core was a Phoenix Tail Feather. His father and Mr Ollivander had seemed quite relieved when instead of destruction there was just a light blue glow around the wand. "Next it's your robes but first we'll pick up Teddy from the Quidditch Shop, he should have picked his broom by now."

"Why can't I get a broom too?" Jason asked.

"First years aren't allowed I'm afraid," Harry said apologetically.

"That's so unfair," Jason mumbled unhappily causing Harry to chuckle softly. It was Harry who was carrying the heavy bag of books, another smaller one with the wand in it and his sons owl cage, the tawny owl inside (Lizzie) seemingly asleep. "Can I have a go on Teddy's? Before we go to school?"

"If you behave maybe," Harry conceded, causing Jason to give a yelp of joy before rushing ahead to the Quidditch shop. When Harry arrived he found his son looking over his adopted brothers shoulder at the broom he was holding delicately in his hands, "You've chosen one then Teddy?"

"Yes, Nimbus 2010. It's reliable and fast, plus it's quite comfortable to sit on. They let me hover on the ones I liked best," Teddy answered quietly.

"They did, did they?" Harry asked, slightly suspicious. Teddy nodded innocently but Harry knew better, his adopted son had probably hovered on the ones he wanted to test when the assistants were busy with other customers. It was very like the cheeky little boy. Harry was just thankful he hadn't had a fit of clumsiness like he sometimes had and fallen off, he'd taken after his mother in that aspect as well as inheriting his Metamorphmagi abilities. His natural looks however were just like his fathers, Remus Lupin, except for his eyes. Not amber but blue for their little boy was not a werewolf as his father had feared. And most of the time he had Remus's gentle nature except every now and then when a mischief-ness that couldn't be anyone but Tonks' doing came out. "Give it here then and I'll go and pay for it. Do you want some gloves to go with it?"

"Can I?" Teddy asked.

"Go choose a pair," Harry said and Teddy rushed to obey, he loved flying and had been surprisingly good at it in his first year. He hoped to make the team now. Harry wondered where he got his love of flying from because he'd always thought Tonks was too clumsy to be an eager flyer although she had proved capable of flying when needed and Harry didn't think he'd ever heard Remus mention flying, he'd certainly never seen him on a broom.

"Can I have a pair too?" Jason asked, giving his dad the puppy dog eyes treatment. With a great sigh Harry nodded and Jason rushed after Teddy to the glove stand, knocking over a stack of broom cleaning kits as he went. Giving a sigh of frustration this time Harry took out his wand and spelled them back into place whilst apologising to the nearest shop assistant.

Once the broom and gloves were purchased, Jason putting his gloves on immediately they continued their way down the shopping alley to the clothes shop. The broom of course was being sent to Grimmauld place, free of charge where the family lived as it was too big to be carried around shopping all day.

"Hey look! There's Uncle Ron!" Jason said suddenly, rushing off along the alley leaving Harry and Teddy to follow with the shopping, Teddy taking the owl cage from his father. He only had a bag of books as he already had robes and everything from last year. "Where's Jeremy?" Jason was asking when they caught up with him. Harry nodded to Ron and Hermione who smiled back in return, both of them holding shopping bags and wrapped packages too.

"He's getting his robes sorted out. We're on our way to meet him. Fred's there too," Hermione answered, "George and Alicia are around here somewhere, not one hundred percent sure where though."

"We were just going to get my robes now that Teddy's got his broomstick," Jason said cheerfully, "We can all go together. I haven't seen Fred and Jez in **ages**!"

"You were over last weekend and so was Fred and Dominique. The party? Remember?" Ron asked, knocking on Jason's head gently, "Is there a brain in there at all? Or is it just thin air?" Jason glared at him and Harry laughed. The adults had gotten together and thrown a small 'going to Hogwarts' party for those going this year from the Weasley-Potter clan. Teddy had been offered a family party last year but had declined as it was only he going but he'd gone to this years one and celebrated along with the four eleven years olds as if it was his first year too.

"I'd love to know where they got that nickname for Jeremy," Hermione said quietly to Harry as they all began walking, Jason, Teddy and Ron starting up a conversation about Quidditch. "Did you have anything to do with it?"

"Not likely, that was all my son I'm afraid. He wants me to call him 'Jay' but I just can't bring myself to do it. My son is not a 'Jay'," Harry said with a wince causing Hermione to laugh heartily. Keeping up a cheerful conversation seemed to make the journey a lot shorter despite having to dodge the crowds of people on their way. Ron was the one to open the door, letting Teddy and Jason in first. The adults followed, all three freezing when they recognised the man sat on one of the many chairs with a little boy on his lap.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked loudly, his mouth dropping open in shock. The blond head snapped up sharply, wide grey eyes staring fearfully at the group. Jeremy rushed to his mum and dad, talking loudly about how that was **the **Draco Malfoy everyone talked about and how his blind son was getting his clothes sorted out.

"Jeremy, stop talking for a moment," Hermione ordered strictly, "And don't be so rude and unkind. I thought we'd brought you up better than that."

"Sorry mum," Jeremy mumbled. Draco moved slowly, sitting Kian on the seat as he stood to face his ex-husband and old friends. Somehow sensing the serious mood in the room Kian sat silently all of a sudden, his fussing gone and Elly and Jamie had frozen mid page turn to watch what was going on.

"H-Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione," Draco nodded to all three of the adults. They didn't answer, seemingly in slight shock at seeing him again. The silence was broken by Madame Malkin guiding Kai out into the room.

"Mr Malfoy-Smith? We've finished the measurements and the robes will be ready soon. All we need to get is the school hat, in fact all three of you boys need your hats. I can sort them out at the same time," she said cheerfully, ignorant of the awkward silence she had interrupted, "Here's the counter top dear, you just stay there for a moment." She carefully placed Kai's hand on the edge.

"Thank you."

"Would both Mr Weasley's also like to come over here?" Madame Malkin asked, getting various sizes of the black pointed hat's down off the shelves behind the counter. Fred and Jeremy moved forwards slowly, Jeremy making sure now to stand next to Kai. Fred didn't care so much and didn't mind standing between the two.

"Kai…" Harry whispered quietly, staring at the son he hadn't seen in ten years. "He's beautiful…" Only those close to him heard and Hermione looked at him sadly. She was rather ashamed of the way that Jeremy was reacting to the situation already but her eldest was rather like his father, stubborn at times and a little too judgemental, usually only before knowing all the facts.

"This one will fit you dear," a hat was placed on Fred's head and the woman was right, "And here's one for you," Jeremy's was a little bit big, "Hmm, we'll try the next size down eh?" Too small. "Which would you prefer?" This question was directed at Hermione.

"The one that slightly too big would be best, I can probably shrink it a little at home," the brown haired woman answered. Madame Malkin smiled and nodded. She picked up another hat.

"Your turn Mr Malfoy-Smith," she placed the hat on Kai's head and it fitted perfectly, "Well that looks good, suits you my dear." Kai smiled shyly as she took the hat off and packed them into boxes as neatly folded clothes appeared on the counter in three distinct piles. "And here are your robes, I'll just pack these up for you and then we'll sort out the payments."

"Thank you," Draco said as he gently guided Kai to a chair.

"What's going on dad?" Kai asked, feeling how tense his dad was beside him.

"Some-some old friends of mine are in the shop with us," Draco answered with a smile, "I haven't seen them since you were a baby. It's a little-a little strange is all." Kai nodded slowly, not fully believing his stuttering father.

"Daddy, I found a dress," Elly said suddenly, taking the catalogue over to Draco, "This one, the green one." Draco busied himself looking at it, feeling the Weasley's and Harry watching him. Jamie had stayed where he was looking through another catalogue. "Can I have it? It's under three sickles like you said…"

"Then I see no problem with you getting that dress for your party," Draco smiled kindly at her. She hugged him in thanks and went with him to the counter to order it, giggling happily when Madame Malkin called for an assistant to come and measure her up for it.

"Dad, I'm still hungry," Jamie said loudly and Draco couldn't help but laugh as everyone turned to look at his second, no third son if you included Jason.

"I'm hungry now too," Kian said from his seat, swinging his legs back and forth, "Why are they all staring at us? Especially him?" Kian pointed at Harry who was indeed starting wide eyed and opened mouthed at Jamie, the miniature him. Draco pushed his sons arm down,

"It's rude to point Kian."

"Sorry."

"That's ok. And they're staring because…they haven't met you all before and they must think your as…as beautiful as I think you are." Kian smiled happily at his answer and settled down, watching his legs as he swung them back and forth. Slowly Harry turned his gaze back to his ex-husband and their gazes met, a clear message flashing between them.

'We need to talk.'

A/N Next Chapter - 'Talking'.


	6. Talking RePost

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

Talking. (Re-post)

"Talk Draco," Harry all but ordered as Madame Malkin took Jason away for his fitting. The others had paid for their things, well except George and Alicia who they were still waiting for and Draco had been trying to decide what to do, whether to take his kids and run or to stay and talk. Harry had decided for him, they were staying and talking. It was going to be a long talk.

"What about?" Draco asked, folding his arms self consciously.

"Are you married?" Harry asked bluntly, "Your surnames become Malfoy-Smith, have you remarried?"

"I did remarry and I have also been divorced again," Draco said sadly, "His name was Paul and he was a very open minded muggle. A photographer. I did some modelling for him, that's how we met. Kian's his and he still helps me support him and visits. He took the children to the Zoo two weeks ago with his fiancé, they loved it. And Kian is going to spend next weekend at their house."

"So…if you're divorced why haven't you got rid of the 'Smith'?" Ron asked.

"At the time it was far too confusing for the children to change their name again, they'd only just gotten used to the double barrelled one," Draco shrugged, trying to act calm, "We'll get rid of it someday."

"So Kai and Jason are mine and Kian is your other husbands, I mean other ex-hus-Paul's. Who are the fathers or mothers of your other two children?" Harry asked.

"No mothers, I have only slept with one woman and can honestly say I never want to again, no offence Hermione," Draco said quite passionately. Judging by their facial expressions he could see that more of an explanation was needed, "It was Pansy Parkinson and she all but forced me."

"Eeeewww…" Ron gave a shudder.

"Yeah, as bad as she looked in clothes, trust me, she looked worse out of them," Draco shuddered slightly. Ron and Harry snorted. "Anyway their fathers, well I can't remember Elly's that much. I was very, very drunk as I suspect was he. We um did the deed in a clubs disabled toilet and I can't really remember what he looked like. Don't think he ever told me his name," he winced at the looks he was getting from them, Ron very clearly was thinking the word 'slut' in his mind, "And if you haven't already figured out who Jamie's other father is Harry go and look in a mirror."

"I thought so," Hermione put in quietly, "He looks just like you and Jason." This was said to Harry who was now staring at Jamie, watching as the boy laughed at something his elder brother had said quietly.

"He has my eyes," Harry said quietly.

"Kai does too," Draco said with a fond smile, "I was pregnant when I left, didn't realise until a month after I moved out though."

"Where did you have the children? I mean it's not possible that you had them at a muggle hospital…" Hermione asked confused.

"I had them all at St Mungo's, Doctor-Patient confidentiality is a wonderful thing. Kian was a lot easier to explain, re-married as I was. When Jamie was born I almost had to beg the Doctor not to tell you…"

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because…" Draco looked at the floor, "Because I thought you'd take him away, take him to live with you." Harry stared at him, "I'd only won custody of Kai, if we'd gone to court again over Jamie they might have decided that you should have him so I just…didn't tell anyone."

"Can I just ask you something quickly?" Ron broke the tense silence that had followed Draco's explanation. Draco nodded warily. "Do you not know what contraception is?"

"Ron!" Hermione almost shrieked.

"What? He knew he could get up the duff so why not take precautions against it?" Ron finished asking quietly, looking at Draco calmly.

"I do know what it is Weasley," if they noticed that he was back to calling the red head by his surname they didn't react, "And I did use it. Unfortunately when you're so drunk you can't stand properly you tend to forget the little things on the way to the fun things. And Kian was planned. Satisfied?"

"Not quite," it was Harry who spoke, "Where did you go? Where have you been all these years?"

"I used my savings to rent a muggle flat down in Dorset and I got myself a job as a barman in a muggle pub. My neighbour looked after Kai whilst I was at work, she still baby-sits all of them for me even though her own children have all finished school and are off at University. I used a concealment charm to hide my pregnancy until I could no longer work and then took two weeks off for 'medical reasons'. Good thing I did too because I went into labour three days into the break," Draco smiled softly and looked over at his children.

"You worked the whole time?" Hermione asked.

"I was only pouring pints and clearing glasses, it wasn't too taxing," Draco assured her, "I extended my medical leave by another two weeks with a fake medical notice and then went back to work. With two young children to support I took on another job, a Sales Assistant at the local WHSmith's."

"Two jobs?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, my savings didn't last my time off work unfortunately," Draco shrugged. "I had to do the same thing when Elly came and of course I had to lie to everyone about how I kept gaining children, I think I said to most that Kai and Jamie's mother was dead and Elly's had run off. And the same year that Elly was born I met Paul, eventually told him the truth and we were married the year after. Like I said he is very open minded, his fiancé is also a wizard."

"And Kian was planned so…?"

"I took medical leave once again and Paul supported us. My bosses think I've got a recurring problem which is sort of true," Draco smiled softly.

"Why did you divorce?" Hermione asked.

"Feelings change unfortunately and our love turned from the passionate love we'd married for to the closest of friends. It was a mutual decision and like I said we're still close and his fiancé is brilliant for him," Draco answered.

"You have led a very strange life Draco," Hermione said with a shake of her head, not a sad shake though, just a…well an impressed shake actually.

"That I have," Draco nodded. "May I ask a few questions?"

"Yes," Harry conceded.

"What happened to you Harry?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked with a frown.

"You changed, before we divorced you were a completely different person and now, now you're almost back to your old self. What happened? I guess it must have been something to do with me as it only affected you when we were together," Draco asked sadly, his hands fiddling with the hem of his shirt nervously. "Of course if you don't want to tell me you don't have to…"

"It's no excuse but I was suffering from PTSD," Harry said quietly, sadly. Draco looked slightly confused, "Post Traumatic Stress Disorder."

"From the war?" Draco asked. Harry nodded. "Oh."

"I've been seeing a psychiatrist since you left and she's helped a great deal," Harry admitted quietly, "I see her every other Friday but we're talking about reducing it to once a month but I'm not sure yet. Like I said it's no excuse but…you asked."

"I did," Draco said shakily. "Is that why you had so many nightmares?"

"I still do but now I'm not so…excuse my language…emotionally fucked up I can deal with them," Harry said, keeping his voice down so that the children could not hear him swearing. Draco nodded sadly. Hearing that Harry had been going through…well that made him feel even worse for leaving Harry. But then his mind caught up with his conscience, allowing him to see that if he had stayed he would have been suffocated and controlled to the point of madness. That thought didn't stop his heart beat quickening and his face flushing, even after all this time his feelings for Harry hadn't changed. He still loved the dark haired man just as much as he had when he'd married him, just as much as he had when he'd left him, just as much as he always would. Harry gave an awkward cough, "So, do you have any more questions?"

"N-Not at the moment. Well only…what are we going to do now? We have to tell the twins that they're…well…twins…" Draco said awkwardly.

"You never told Kai?" Harry asked.

"I told him that he had a twin but I've never named Jason to him," Draco sighed sadly. "What about you?"

"Jason also knows but doesn't know."

"Then we'll have to tell them," Harry nodded, "And then what? We can't keep the twins apart now that they know," Draco said quietly.

"If they want to get to know each other and spend time with each other I wont stop them," Harry said bluntly. Draco nodded in agreement, that was a big if. He had always assumed that there would have been rumours about his and Harry's relationship and the break up and if the Weasley children's reactions earlier were anything to go by the rumours had made him to be evil once more.

"Well, um…I guess my children and I better get going. We've got lot's to get for Kai, this was our first shop," Draco said awkwardly, running his fingers through his short hair. "Do you live at Grimmauld Place? Only if Kai wants to know you and Jason more I need to know where to send any letters…"

"No, we live in Godric's Hollow," Harry said with a small smile.

"Great, I mean…it was nice seeing you all again," Draco smiled around at the adults before turning to the group of kids with a smile, "Kids, we're off."

"For food?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Later!" Draco laughed. "Shopping first remember? Kai, we'll get your wand next and then your cauldron, telescope and scales. Once we've got them we'll check the time and maybe we'll stop for a snack then." Jamie looked ecstatic about this and Kian nodded happily. Jason emerged from the back room with Madame Malkin and the boy skirted round the Malfoy children to stand with his honorary cousins.

"Dad? I'm having some trouble here with the bags. Can someone else carry…" Kai held the bags awkwardly in his hands whilst trying to get his folded stick out of his pocket.

"I'll take them Kai," Elly offered cheerfully, "That one's got my dress in it. I can't wait to wear it, my friends are going to be so jealous of me for once, me! They'll all want one but they can't have one 'cause it's magic!"

"But you can't-" Draco began but his daughter carried on.

"But I can't tell them because magic is a secret. I know Daddy, I am six." Hermione hid a smile behind her hand. Elly took the bags cheerfully from Kai, allowing the blind boy to get ready to go.

"Sorry sweetheart. Well everyone, say goodbye to Harry, Ron and Hermione. And their children," Draco ordered gently.

"And nephew," Ron said quickly before he could stop himself.

"And Ron and Hermione's nephew."

"Bye, it was nice to sort of meet you even though we didn't talk," Elly said cheerfully to the adults, "And we're not diseased you know!" That was to the Weasley and Potter children who were still keeping their distance.

"See yah," Jamie muttered as he and Elly went to the door of the shop.

"Bye," Kian waved and followed them, taking Jamie's hand calmly.

"See you at Hogwarts and it was nice to meet you," Kai said politely looking in their vague direction as Draco took his hand. Draco himself didn't say farewell, merely nodded his goodbyes and received nods in return before with one last look at Jason he led his children out of the shop and up the alley.

"Well…" Hermione said quietly once they were gone, "He's changed."

"So have we all Hermione," Harry sighed, "But he's still my-" he stopped himself with a wince, "The same Draco too." Hermione was going to say something more when the door was flung open and George rushed into the shop, closely followed by his wife Alicia.

"Was that **Malfoy** we saw leaving here!?!" he demanded.

A/N Next up: 'The Letter'.


	7. The Letter

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

The Letter.

The lift gave a pathetic ping as it reached the families floor and its doors squeaked loudly as they opened. Kian and Elly rushed out in giggles, holding a little bag of sweets each that Draco had treated all his children too with the last of his money from the Diagon Alley branch of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes'. Jamie was helping his dad carry his brothers shopping bags with one hand, the other held his own bag of sweets and the flats key. He was getting the door today as Draco's arms were full with the majority of the bags, mostly the heavy ones like the books whilst Kai was carrying his new uniform, easily navigating the familiar hallway.

"Dad! There's an owl in the living room!" Elly shouted as they youngest three rushed in as soon as the door was open. "It's gonna bite me! Get it away! Ahhhh!" Elly screamed loudly and Draco rushed in, dropping the bags on the sofa he picked up his screaming daughter who had been frozen to the spot.

"It's ok Elly, it's ok, the owls not gonna hurt you," Draco said quietly, treating her as though she were two not six. "Look you've scared it now, it's moved away." The owl had indeed moved closer to the wall of the room, away from the little girl and it's head was cocked to the side as if to say 'What isthat girl screaming about? I'm only delivering a letter.' Kian had dropped his bag of sweet and was making his way slowly to the owl, his curiosity spiked.

"It's got something tied to it's leg daddy," he said quietly.

"It'll be letter."

"A letter? Doesn't the postman bring all of out letters in the morning?" Jamie piped up with a frown. "Why would an owl have a letter anyway?"

"That's how wizards send their post, their letters. They don't use the post office like muggles do," Draco explained calmly, rocking Elly gently as his only girl slowly calmed down and gazed at the owl with interest rather than fear. "Will you get he letter for me Kian? Be gentle and it won't bite you." He watched closely, just in case, as Kian crawled forwards on his hands and knees. The bird held its leg out.

"He's clever," Kian giggled. The bird bristled indignantly.

"I think Kian, it's a she."

"Oh, sorry," Kian apologised to the owl and carefully untied the letter from the owls extended leg, "Thank you." Kian hurried over to where Draco stood and handed over the heavy letter.

"Daddy?" Kian asked confused.

"It's for me so how about you three go and help Kai pack his things into his trunk while I read it?" Draco suggested, gently putting Elly back onto the floor. Kian and Elly nodded and between them took the bags from the chair where Draco had dropped them, making faces at how heavy they were.

"I don't want to help Kai pack," Jamie said sulkily, "I want to watch TV."

"If you help them with the packing then you can watch TV for half an hour. Not before," Draco said sternly, he didn't like his children watching too much TV. Grumbling about how unfair it was Jamie stomped into the room he and Kai shared.

"Are you alright Dad?" Kai asked when he was alone with Draco.

"Yes, of course. You go and sort your things out," Draco sighed and gently stroked Kai's soft hair, "Go on, I'm just going to read this letter." Kai nodded softly and easily made his way to his room and once he was alone Draco sat heavily down on the old sofa and opened the letter.

_Dear Draco, _

_For so long I have wanted to write their words and know that you are reading them but now that the time has come I don't know what to say. I must have practised this over a thousand times but none of what I imagined would do you justice. Oh dear, my handwriting has changed so much due to the shakes that I suffer you probably don't know who this is. _

_It's Lucius, your father and I have missed you more than you can possibly imagine. Mr Potter hasn't let me see my grandson in two years. He believes that seeing the grandfather of his absent father would upset Jason. Truthfully I think he just doesn't want to see you in me, he's managed to convince everyone he's moved on. I'm sorry, I've strayed from the subject of my letter, my apologies. _

_I wish to meet with you my son, to talk with you. There are so many things that I can't say in a letter but cannot go unsaid. But of course I will respect your wishes if you do not wish to see me or even hear from me again, it will hurt my heart but my heart does not have much longer to hurt anyway. Only know this my little Dragon, nothing you say or do will change my will. I leave you and your family everything. _

_Give your children a kiss from their grandfather, from me, please._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy. _

_ X X X_

Draco's face was covered with a frown by the time he finished the first wizarding letter (apart from Kai's school letter of course) he'd gotten in ten years. His father…oh how he missed his father. So many times he'd thought of writing to him but it would have revealed him and his family to the people he'd run from. So he hadn't. He'd written letters yes, even addressed and sealed them but he'd never posted them, he'd put them in an old shoe box under his bed. The box was nearly full now.

But now, now was different. He was already returning to the wizarding world to give his son the chances that he himself had. So now…now he could. Grabbing a muggle notepad and Biro he wrote a quick reply,

_Father,_

_I will meet with you for lunch. Café Merlin on Diagon Alley. We can talk. _

_I have missed you too father. _

_Love Draco. xXxXx_

He ripped the page from the notebook and folded it in half, writing his fathers name and address on one side of the fold. Moving swiftly he moved to the owl, stroking the back of her head gently as he one handily attached the note to the owls leg, the ability to do some things never left a person it seemed.

"I'm afraid I don't have any owl treats but thank you very much for your services," Draco spoke to the owl softly, rubbing the back of the elegant creatures head gently. The owl actually seemed to bow her head before she flew out of the open window, a window that Draco was sure he'd only left open a crack when they'd left. It seemed that owls could open window's now.

"We've finished helping Kai, can I watch TV now?" Jason asked as he rushed into the room, standing beside his dad as Draco shut the window.

"Half an hour."

"But daaaaaad…" Jamie whined loudly.

"Half an hour now and a movie after tea or more time now and early to bed," Draco said calmly, heading to the kitchen to prepare said tea. The words early to bed did it, Jamie hated going to bed early above almost everything else. Well except going to the Dentist, that was the thing that all his children hated above all else.

"OK, half an hour," Jamie sighed sadly, slumping down in the lumpy sofa before reaching over and grabbing the remote, flicking the TV on and finding something that he wanted to watch. "Can I pick the movie?"

"No, it's Kian's turn."

"But daaaaaad…"

A/N Sorry it's short. Next Chapter - 'Jealousy'.


	8. Jealousy

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

**A/N I implied in an earlier chapter that Harry, Teddy and Jason live in Grimmauld Place. I've changed my mind about that and am re-posting the chapters with changes in them. Soz to be awkward. : ) **

Jealousy.

The three stepped through the fireplace to their house in Godric's Hollow, ducking to get out as ever, the house just a little way down from the ruins of his parents house. When he had been married to Draco they'd lived in a little house in Devon but after the Divorce he couldn't bear to be reminded every day. For a month Harry had lived with Teddy and Jason at Grimmauld Place but as it was still being used as the Order's Headquarters it was at times a little crowded. He'd decided quickly it wasn't the place to raise his children, it wasn't the place to get over Draco as everyone trod on eggshells around him. So he'd moved to Godric's Hollow, buying a little cottage and finding a little piece.

"I'll check the messages!" Teddy said calmly, going to the phone that was also connected to the fireplace, lifting it from the cradle and pressing the button for the messages. Hermione had come up with the technique of leaving messages by firecall but had not wanted the credit for it, instead choosing to sell to a worthy company. "Monica fire called about you're appointment this month, something about having to change it due to someone more needy coming up. And can I just say that someone more needy than you must be really, really needy."

"Oi!" Harry laughed loudly as he and Jason headed up the stairs to deposit Jason's shopping in his little room. It was traditional English cottage despite being magical, the rooms were small, the ceilings low, the staircase winding and uneven, the doors and windows too small for even Harry. The cottage was heated by two magical fires, one in the kitchen, one in the sitting room. Harry loved his little cottage.

Now the Monica that Teddy had spoken of was Harry's therapist, the same one that Hermione had all but forced him to start seeing nine years ago. Monica was a very patient woman. Harry had been the last person to admit that he was suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, the war had been long over. Hearing him claim this Hermione had given him a lengthy explanation on PTSD, on how it came about, on how it could be treated and on how she believed he should see a Doctor about it. So he'd gone to a Doctor and been sent to a Therapist almost immediately in a hush, hush affair. No one wanted it a widely known fact that the saviour of the wizarding world was suffering PTSD.

At first Harry had been reluctant to go and had always taken his children with him, something that was rather unusual given the circumstances but then Hermione had insisted that he leave the boys with her and go alone. It was all Hermione's doing really, everything always was. He and Monica had talked about many things, the war, his friends, his parents but he always refused to talk about Draco and what had happened. Monica accepted this for the first year when Harry visited her every day for an hour in the afternoons but by the time she'd lessened his sessions to every other day she began to push the subject,

_"We need to talk about your husband and your marriage Harry."_

_"No."_

_"Bottling things up is the worst thing you can do."_

_"It has nothing to do with this."_

_"It has everything to do with this Harry."_

_"No it doesn't! This is because of the war, because of Voldemort!" _

_"Did you love Draco, Harry?"_

_"…"_

_"Please answer me Harry, I'm trying to help." _

_"I did love Draco."_

_"Do you still love Draco?" _

_"I-I…I don't kno-"_

_"Why did you Divorce?"_

_"We quarrelled, all the time, about everything and anything and I said things and he said things and…"_

_"Harry. Harry look at me. Calm down Harry." _

_"…and I don't know why…I don't know…I loved him so, more than anything in all the world, I loved him…"_

_"Harry! Look at me! Stop talking, take deep breaths and look at me."_

_"M-Monica?" _

_"Yes that's it Harry. Deep breathes. Now let me do some talking. You loved Draco and yet things spiralled out of control. I believe this was the beginning of your current condition. I've told you about the symptoms of PTSD and one of them is increased irritability, arguments would come out of no where. When you married Draco you loved him, everything was alright wasn't it?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Did you have nightmares? Flashbacks of the war that you couldn't stop thinking about? Did you feel depressed? Like the world was pressing down on your shoulders once more?" _

_"We've talked about this…this is how I felt in the war…"_

_"I'm asking if you felt this way in your marriage Harry." _

_"Not…not at first…"_

_"But you did?"_

_"Yes. Yes I did. I had so many nightmares and I couldn't stop my mind from wandering to those I'd seen die before me. I saw blood on my hands night and day. I hated myself for letting them all die. And I hated Draco for trying to convince me that I was worth living. Food began to make me feel sick. Sex made me want to stab myself with a thousand knives. And my children, my beautiful children made me want to throw myself off a cliff. I brought them into a world of hate!" _

_"Harry. That's enough Harry. Look at me again Harry."_

_"No one understood. No one. I couldn't understand, how could he? How could he claim that it would be alright? How could he want to leave the safety of our house and work somewhere else! How could he trust someone with our children! They needed care…they needed…"_

_"Harry! Stop!"_

He hadn't stopped, he'd carried on. His mind had slipped back to what he had been thinking and feeling two years before, he'd begun to shake, tears streaming down his face. It had only stopped when he'd run out of energy and out of things to say and then she'd held him as he'd cried and cried. And then once he was done and was sipping from a glass of water she'd slowly gone through everything that he'd said, using her abilities as a therapist to help him see the truth. With Monica's help Harry improved greatly over the years and his sessions with her lessened as he did so. Now it was only an hour a month that he spoke to the wonderful woman and she was classed as his friend rather than just his therapist.

But one thing that was out of Harry control were the stories that had spread about Draco and the Divorce, that made Draco out to be the bad guy. One that Harry had heard early on was that Draco had actually stolen Kai away in the middle of the night rather than it being the courts decision. After coming to terms with the fact that their Divorce had been mostly his fault, or rather the fault of his condition Harry had begun to argue the stories, to try and put them right. Most people put his arguments down to him being such a nice guy though and didn't take them seriously.

"Clive called too. Asks if he can come round for dinner tonight," Teddy said after listening to the second message, "Shall I call him back?"

"Yes, tell him that's fine. Now Jason, let's get you packed for Hogwarts," Harry said cheerfully, leading his excited son up the windy stairs to the little bedroom that was Jason's at the top of the stairs. Thankfully there had been no need to buy Jason a trunk when they were out shopping that day, Jason had agreed to use Harry's old trunk. Actually he'd asked if he could use it. "Now I'll pack your trunk if you do the bag you'll be taking on the train. You'll need a set of robes to change into on the train in their and whatever you want to take with you to entertain yourself with."

"Ok dad," Jason nodded as both of them dropped the shopping onto Jason's bed, a bed covered in a quilt cover put together by Mrs Weasley as a Christmas present. It was an…interesting quilt, to put it nicely. Together they moved around Jason's room, packing things away, finding things that Jason barely remembered that he had hidden away in the nooks and crannies of his bedroom. They also discovered a half eaten mouldy pizza.

"Jason…"

"Sorry. I forgot it was under there," Jason apologized, taking the box from his dad, "I'll go put it in the wheelie bin outside." Harry nodded as his son left the room, running down the stairs far too fast as he always did. Harry was folding up some of Jason's clothes and listening to the front door open at the same time, a small smile on his face at all of his sons energy.

"Not so fast Jason!" Harry shouted calmly, not even raising his head. Too used to it. At least Jason didn't slam the door into the kitchen's inside wall like he usually did. There was a mark on the wall now no matter how many times Harry spelled it away, it always came back.

"Sorry dad! Oh hi Clive, he's upstairs in my room," Jason's voice was as cheerful as always and Harry straightened up as he heard his boyfriend climbing the stairs. Clive had come as a surprise to most people, that Harry would be willing to risk another boyfriend after everything that had supposedly happened with Draco. Things between them weren't at the serious, serious stage yet but it had gone well passed the casual fling stage.

"Hey babe, looking good," Clive said appreciatively as he walked up to Harry and gave him a hello kiss, arms wrapping around Harry's trim waist.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself toady," Harry smiled and happily allowed Clive to kiss him again.

"Court day."

"Oh," Clive was a Wizarding Lawyer, a good one too, "How did it go?"

"Innocent."

"That's wonderful," this time Harry kissed him, knowing how hard Clive had been working to prove that the young witch didn't murder her family, "Who did it?"

"Her boyfriend. Thought without them to hold her back she'd run away with him. Bit of a nut case if you ask me," Clive pulled away from Harry slightly, "Did you get everything that the boys needed?"

"We did and we got a few things were expecting, like sorting out the past," Harry picked up the shirt he'd folded before Clive arrived and gently placed it in the trunk, "It feels good to clear everything out at last."

"What do you mean?" Clive asked with a frown.

"We bumped into Jason's other father and his children," Harry put the last shirt in the trunk and moved to the bag of books on the bed, putting them carefully into one corner of the trunk.

"Malfoy?!?" Clive physically recoiled, "You talked to him."

"Clive I've told you, it wasn't like the stories said. He was not bad to me or the children, if anything he was too good," Harry and Clive had had this talk many a time and Harry didn't even look up from his packing.

"What did you talk about?" Clive asked, his voice sounding slightly tense.

"We cleared the air, I explained what happened to me and he explained what happened to him," Harry shrugged, "It's ok. We just cleared the air."

"It's not ok!" Clive snapped, "Do you want to get back with him? Is that it? Is that why you wanted to 'clear the air', so you can jump into his bed again?!?" Harry turned to stare in shock at Clive whose face was slightly red around the edges.

"What?" Harry was completely shocked.

"Am I not good enough for you? Do you really want to go back to him?! Answer me Harry!" Clive had grabbed Harry by his upper arms and was shaking him now. Harry's eyes widened even more in shock.

"Clive! I don't want Draco! I'm with you! Why are you like this all of a sudden? We only talked because our sons have a right to know each other. There's nothing more Clive, I promise," Harry said with a frown. "What's wrong with you?" Clive seemed to visibly snap back into his normal state of mind, releasing Harry's arms and taking a step back suddenly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't…I mean…I'm just so jealous," Clive admitted quietly, "I don't want to loose you Harry."

"When have I ever given you the idea that you're going to?" Harry asked.

"You haven't…it's just that you're you and I'm just me and you could have anyone and…" Clive sighed and looked at his feet, "You always say that looking back he was perfect and I'm far from perfect."

"Clive. I don't want Draco. I'm with you. Now lets forget all about this and enjoy an evening together," Harry spoke calmly, leaning forwards to give Clive a kiss. "I've just got to finish this packing and then I'm gonna get started on tea. Pasta Carbonara with Garlic bread. Ice cream for pudding."

"That sounds great…I'm sorry for the way I reacted," Clive moved forwards again but this time it was to hug Harry gently, "I'll make it up to you," Harry smiled softly into Clive's shoulder.

"Well then you can start with helping me pack up Jason's stuff because it sounds like he's got a bit distracted downstairs," Harry referred of course to the two sets of young male laughter and the sound a comedy show on the television. "I'm finding it happens a lot. I don't envy his teachers with his attention span." Both men chuckled softly.

"What can I do?"

"His pyjama's actually. He'll need three sets."

"He sleeps in pyjama's?"

"Not yet, just a t-shirt and his boxers but I remember how cold it was at Hogwarts. It was the only place I ever wore pyjama's and I think it'll be the same for him too." Clive nodded in silent understanding and set about his task as Harry returned to the shirts and t-shirts he had been folding up.

A/N There we go, another update (at long last. Sorry for the delay.) Hope you liked it. Next chapter: 'The Meeting.'


	9. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

The Meeting. 

Lucius woke at his normal hour but took twice as long getting ready, his nerves forcing him to sit down and wait for his hands to stop shaking. He couldn't even button up his shirt without the nerves of seeing his son getting the better of him. Dressing in layers to hide his too thin frame and letting his hair hang loose to cover his exposed cheekbones Lucius picked up his cane and limped to the kitchen, deciding to have his meagre breakfast there with his house elves rather than alone in his study.

"Good morning Master Lucius," Nippy spoke in his squeaky voice, "Your cup of tea is almost ready. What would Master Lucius like for his breakfast today?"

"Just some toast please Nippy," Lucius lowered himself down into on of the wooden chairs around the kitchen table. "With marmalade, no butter." Nippy nodded and set about whipping up Lucius's breakfast, the toast and tea before him on the table in no time at all. "Thank you Nippy. I'll be going out for lunch."

"Yes Master Lucius," Nippy smiled up at the white haired wizard, the platinum blond hair had lightened even more thanks to time and his illness. Lucius ate slowly, watching the clock in the kitchen as he did so. Once done with his meal and after having a chat with Nippy about what needed to be done to the manor he went up to his study, passing the time by reading a book about the 'Wars of the Dark Lord'.

In no time at all it was half eleven and he summoned his cape to his side. As they had set no time Lucius was going to be at the Café just before twelve, the general time for a lunch date. He didn't want to chance missing Draco by turning up later than that. It had been so long…he didn't want to miss his chance.

"I do not know what time I will be returning Nippy, keep the fire in my study going until I return," Lucius ordered calmly, knowing that even though the room was empty his house elf would hear his order and obey it. Nippy always did.

The alley was as busy as ever when he apparated in and someone bumped into him almost immediately, sending him crumbling against a wall. He'd already been feeling weak from the magic he'd used. Taking a deep breath and forcing his legs to work properly once more he stood up strait and walked the short distance to the Café Merlin. It was one of the smaller café's on Diagon Alley and had a rustic theme to it, everything about it was more traditional than most places were nowadays. Lucius hadn't actually been there before but it seemed like quite a nice place. A bell jingled above the door as he entered and a waitress dressed in a smart black uniform with a white apron walked up to him.

"Table for one?" she asked, picking a menu up from a stand nearby.

"Um, two actually. My-My son should be joining me shortly," he smiled nervously at her and felt almost relieved when she gave him a broad smile back and picked up another menu.

"This way then sir, there's a table in the window free. That way you'll be able to see him coming," her voice was light and held an almost musical quality to it. He nodded his thanks and followed her to the cloth covered table, sitting in the seat facing the door. "Would you like a drink while you wait?"

"A cup of tea would be very welcome," he answered, watching as she scribbled it down on her little notepad and then walked off towards the kitchen. Every time the bell above the door jingled Lucius looked up from his cup of tea which was oddly fascinating for his nervous mind and every time for an hour he was disappointed. And then finally at 12:50 the bell jingled and when Lucius looked up that time he was met with the familiar face of his son, well almost familiar face. Draco looked older of course but also tired, a little warn out. "Draco." He said quietly, rising from his seat on shaking legs.

"Hello father," Draco said quietly, walking the short distance to the table, "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to sort out a sitter."

"You're not really late Draco, we never set a time," Lucius smiled nervously as they sat opposite each other, "Here's your menu," Lucius handed over the black book and Draco took it with a quiet thank you. To say they were a little nervous and tense was a rather large argument. "You look…well."

"Thank you," Draco smiled softly, "Most people tell me I look like death warmed up. They say I stretch myself too thin."

"Do you?" Lucius asked, pretending not to be studying his sons face.

"Sometimes. With four children it's necessary to burn the candle at both ends," Draco looked down at his menu, "You look…well." Lucius smiled sadly.

"Don't lie Draco, I know how I look," Lucius tucked his hair behind his ears as the same waitress from before came over, asking them if they were ready to order their meals, "I'd like the Chicken Caesar Salad please with some buttered bread on the side if you could."

"No problem. And for your son?"

"Um, I'll have the Cod and Chips please," Draco said quietly, "With no lemon and no beans if that's possible."

"Of course. Any drinks?" her hand was busy scribbling away as she asked.

"A Pepsi please," Draco answered.

"Another tea," Lucius nodded to his almost empty cup.

"Right, I'll be back with your orders in a few minutes," she gave them a smile as she picked up the menu's and then walked away. Now neither father or son had the menu's to try and distract themselves with.

"So…you said you wanted to talk," Draco coughed awkwardly.

"Yes," Lucius nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, "How have you been? Why-Why didn't you let me know how you were? I worried…for so long I worried," Lucius bit his lip to force himself to give Draco a chance to answer.

"I had to get away," Draco answered quietly, "From everything. I'm…sorry I didn't write. I started so many letters but I didn't want anyone else to know where I was. I'm sorry you worried. How did you find me?"

"I hired a private detective," Lucius laughed, "And he found you."

"You did all that to find me?" Draco asked in slight surprise.

"You're my son," Lucius spoke as if that was the answer to ever question in the world, "I had him looking for you even before I knew that-" He looked away from Draco suddenly and stopped himself from speaking.

"Knew what?" Draco asked.

"I'm dying."

"What?!?"

"Here's your drinks," their waitress was back, interrupting them briefly to put their cups down, "You'll food will be ready in a minute." She left and Draco blinked at Lucius for a few moments before speaking again,

"What did you say?"

"I'm dying," Lucius felt his eyes tearing up as he saw Draco's mouth move as if he were trying to speak, "In the final battle the Dark Lord cursed me and that curse has caught up with me. I doubled my efforts to find you when the Doctor's confirmed it. I didn't want to die without speaking to you again."

"Father…"

"The curse is like a muggle cancer, it's eating away at me, bit by bit, day by day. I have a few years left, so they tell me, and I want them spent with you, with your children, with my grandchildren. I didn't want to die alone," Lucius wiped a shaking hand over his eyes.

"Here's your meals, I hope you enjoy them," neither looked away from each other as the cheerful waitress put their plates down.

"You're really dying?" Draco asked once she was gone, neither of them making a move to touch their food. Lucius nodded,

"I have made preparations. I've left everything to you and your children, the manor, the money, everything that goes with the Malfoy name goes to you. Except for a small amount a year which I have left to Harry and Jason, no matter how much Mr Potter wants to deny it Jason has Malfoy blood in his veins and will get something when I die," Lucius picked up his knife and fork, beginning to push his food around his plate like bowl.

"How can you be so calm?" Draco asked, his voice sounding choked. "We've…we've only just talked again and now your…"

"This is why I needed to find you, to talk to you. Before it was because you are, my son and I missed you. Now, more recently, it was because my time with you was going to be limited. I want to invite you back home, to the manor," Lucius finally ate some of his salad. "I want to get to know you again."

"Oh God…" Draco gasped, a hand covering his mouth. It was all so sudden, being found, joining the wizarding world again, Lucius's condition and now his offer…"I need to think father. I have a life that I don't know if I can leave yet and my children, I don't…"

"I'm sorry, that was too sudden of me. But if you do decide not to move back at least promise me you'll visit. It's so empty, it's always empty," Lucius continued to play with his salad, "I'd like the manor to be filled with children's laughter again, like it was when you were a boy, before the Dark Lord sunk his claws into our family again and the world changed."

"I-I will bring my children to the manor. Of course. I never wanted to keep them from you but, I had to," Draco sighed sadly, looking out of the window. "I will talk with my children. We will talk and think and decide." He took a deep breath, his mind in a whirl of thoughts. His father was dying. He could go home. But he couldn't think straight. "Let's-let's eat. And talk. We-We have a lot to talk about. Eleven years worth of stuff I expect."

"Yes, we do have a lot to talk about," Lucius smiled a watery smile, "And your foods getting cold. Now, tell me about my grandchildren. I want to know…I want to know everything."

Father and Son talked for almost two hours, eating their lunch, eating their desert and then going for a walk along the Alley. Draco's heart clenched at the frequent stops they had to make on their walks to allow Lucius to breath or lean against a wall. By the time they parted their ways Lucius knew many things about the Grandchildren he'd never met.

He knew what each of them looked like thanks to a photograph Draco kept in his wallet. He knew that Elly loved to dance and longed to take ballet and tap lessons. He knew that Kian was very proud of the fact that he knew his entire alphabet, both spoken and writing. He knew that Jamie loved sports and activity, that he hated to be trapped indoors or standing still for too long. He knew that Elly was as girly as a six year old could be. And he knew that Kai loved to read about everything and anything.

And yet he wanted to know more.

"We shall come to the manor in two days time," Draco had said with a smile as he prepared to leave, "I have enjoyed today father."

"So have I Draco, more than I have enjoyed any day in many years," Lucius said sincerely, wishing to pull Draco into a farewell hug but unsure how it would be received just yet. "And I will await your visit anxiously. Is there-is there anything your children will need?"

"Just something's to entertain themselves with, book and puzzles will do enough. I think they'll be happy just to meet you…once I tell them about you. I've never on purposely kept it from them, they know that they have a Grandfather and now they will meet him." They smiled at each other, just as the Knight Bus rounded the corner of the road at its usual reckless speed. Draco held out his wand to call it to a stop, his hand reaching in his pocket for the return ticket he'd bought earlier.

"Well…this is goodbye then," Lucius's smile turned sad and the bus slowed down as it approached the stop.

"For now," Draco turned back from the edge of the road, "Goodbye father." And then he leaned forwards and pulled Lucius into the hug he'd wanted all day. They held each other tightly for a few scarce moments, breathing in long forgotten and much missed scents. "See you again soon." Finally the younger of the two broke the hug, pulling away and stepping onto the bus.

"Yes, see you soon Draco. My son." And Lucius watched the Knight Bus and his son move away from him, not looking away until it had skidded out of sight around a sharp bend. And then with a slightly sad smile he apparated home.

A/N There we go, hope its satisfied you lot. Next chapter: 'Grandfather'.


	10. Grandfather

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write) 

Grandfather. 

Kneeling on the floor in front of his four kids who were squashed onto the sofa Draco took a deep breath, trying to think of the right way to put what he was about to tell them. Kian was on Kai's lap, snuggled up half asleep with his thumb in his mouth. If he didn't tell them soon he'd be one audience member down.

"I have some news to tell you guys," he began softly.

"We know dad, otherwise we wouldn't be having a family gathering," Jamie pointed out in his most annoying tone, the one that he used when he really wanted to be doing something else but was being forced to do something totally boring.

"Kai, when you were younger, do you remember asking me where your mummy was and where your grandparents were? The other children in your class had been teasing you about only having a daddy. Do you remember?" Draco asked quietly, watching his eldest sons face.

"I remember."

"Do you remember how I answered you? What I told you?"

"You told me about dad, mine and Jamie's other dad. Harry Potter. You told me he was an orphan so we had no grandparents on his side," Kai answered.

"That's right. And what did I tell you about my family?"

"That you were an only child and that your mother was dead," Kai paused slightly, "And you said that you hadn't spoken to your father in years, our granddad. Is-Is he what this is about?"

"Yes Kai," his eldest child was perceptive as always, "But he prefers to be called father by me and grandfather by you I would expect."

"You've talked to him?" Kai asked surprised.

"That letter…"

"The owl one?" Kian asked sleepily.

"Yeah, that one. Well that was from him and we had lunch today. That's where I've been. Oh that reminds me, I never asked if you had a good time today next door. Did you do anything nice?" Draco asked, looking to his younger ones who often liked to spread the news of what they'd done in the day.

"I did a painting for you Daddy. It's on my bed," Ellie made to get up off the sofa but Draco pushed her back with a gentle hand.

"I'll have a look once we've talked a little bit more sweetheart, ok?" She nodded and sat back happily. "Did you boys have a good time too?" The three nodded although Kian's nod was a little slow.

"Did you have a good time daddy?" Ellie asked, now playing with a piece of her long hair. Draco still hadn't gotten round to getting them all a hair cut. He'd ring up later today and book them in for tomorrow.

"I did Princess, it was…wonderful to see my father again," Draco sighed softly, "He wants to meet all of you, he wants us to go and visit him."

"Why?" Jamie asked, "He hasn't shown any…what's the word…oh, any interest in us till now. Why should we go and see him?"

"Oh Jamie you don't know how wrong you are. **I** was running from my old life, **I **kept us hidden from him. He has been looking for me since I left and he has been looking for you ever since he found out about you," Draco said apologetically.

"Why?" Kai asked.

"I was scared."

"Oh."

"Are we going to visit him?" Ellie asked.

"If you want to," Draco said, "It is your decision. We'll only go if you four want to. I would never make you but…he honestly wants to meet you." Draco had decided not to tell them about his fathers illness just yet. He wanted his children to want to meet Lucius, not tell feel obliged to meet him.

"I want to," Ellie said eagerly, "Is he a wizard daddy? Like you? Like we will be?" Her little face lit up at the mention of magic like it always did.

"You'll be a witch not a wizard idiot," Jamie said meanly to her.

"Jamie," Draco said warningly.

"Sorry, but she will be a witch, not a wizard," Jamie grumbled.

"I can be a wizard if I want to!" Ellie snapped back at her older brother, "Is he one daddy? Is he a wizard?"

"Yes, he was a very powerful wizard in his day," Draco put a gentle hand on her knee, feeling the soft fabric of her thick purple tights under his palm, "And he's probably just as good now. D'you know he always wanted another child after me, a daughter but it was never to be. Now he has you, a beautiful granddaughter to meet." Ellie giggled happily. "And what about you three?" He turned to his sons.

"I think I'd like to meet him," Kai said, "But where's his home? Where does he live? Do you know?"

"Yes I know where he lives, it was my old home when I was your age. Malfoy Manor.." a soft smile of remembrance graced his face for a moment before he was interrupted by Jamie sitting up excitedly,

"Manor? Like a rich person's manor? Is it big?" Draco felt slightly embarrassed as he answered,

"It's a manor house in the country, an estate. We had a town house in London until I was um sixteen but then we got rid of it," he looked away from his children, hating that he had to admit to his children so used to scraping by money wise that he came from a rich family. "The Malfoy family in the wizarding world is quite…rich."

"I want to go." Draco chuckled softly at Jamie's now excited agreement. "Maybe he'll buy me a bike."

"You can't have a bike. Where would we keep a bike?" Draco asked seriously. He'd learned to talk seriously to all his children despite their young age about everything, trying to ghost over subjects in their house only resulted in arguments and tears, arguments about being treated like babies and tears of sadness for their stretched daddy. "If we had place to keep a bike I'd let you get one but we don't. I'm sorry."

"Maybe I could keep it there…" Choosing to ignore his middle son for the moment Draco turned to Kian, his sweet little boy.

"And what about you Kian?" Tired eyes turned to him.

"Already have Nana and Granda," Kian pointed out, speaking of Paul's parents. Paul and Draco had at first told Paul's parents that Kian was adopted but once Draco felt he could trust the kind elderly couple as much as he trusted his husband he let them know everything, the truth about him, the truth about his children. **Everything. **They'd been every bit as accepting as Paul had been and loved their little grandson even more. And not only Kian, they loved Draco's other children too as if they were their own. They were a wonderful couple and Draco loved them still.

"And now you have a Grandfather," Draco moved and took Kian's hands, "That makes you a very lucky boy doesn't it?"

"How?" Kian asked.

"Duh! You have two daddy's and a step daddy. You already had two old people and now you've got three!" Jamie said loudly.

"Jamie! Don't call them old people! That's very rude of you!" Draco scolded his son softly. Jamie for once had the decency to look slightly apologetic.

"Sorry. You have three grandparents then. The rest of us only have one daddy and one grandparent," Jamie continued, his voice slightly quieter now.

"We have another daddy Jamie," Kai pointed out.

"He doesn't count," Jamie's answer was short.

"Even though he put it slightly badly Kian, Jamie is right. You are a lucky little boy. Now don't you want meet my daddy?" Draco asked softly. Kian bit his lip in thought, going over things in his head before answering.

"Kay," then he gave a huge yawn, "M'tired."

"Want to take a nap?" Draco asked, picking his youngest up into his arms he carried him through the cluttered flat to the room Ellie and Kian shared.

"What's your dads name?" Jamie called out from where the other three remained on the sofa.

"His name is Lucius," Draco laid Kian on his bed and gently removed the little boys trainers and then tucked him in for an afternoon nap. AS it was just a little nap Kian could sleep in his clothes.

"Weird name." Jamie commented as Draco re-entered the main room.

"Not weird for the wizarding world," Draco sat on the floor before the three, "Mifalda, that's a weird name. Kennilworthy Whisp, he's a wizarding writer, Gilderoy, Ludovic…I could go on all night." Draco smiled as his children giggled. "See, Lucius isn't that bad in comparison."

"What was your mums name?" Ellie asked.

"Narcissa."

"Pretty…but still weird," Ellie said calmly, "Better than Mifalda anyway."

"Anyway, now that we've all decided to go we'll be visiting my father at the manor in a couple of days time," Draco said to the three cheerfully, "Now Ellie, I want to see this picture you did and boys, I'm sure you've got some summer homework or reading to get on with."

"Daaaaaad…" Jamie whined.

"Jaaaaaaaamie…" Draco whined back as he helped Ellie to her feet.

"Sometimes I really hate you," Jamie grumbled as he got up to go and fetch the maths homework he'd been avoiding all summer.

"You're allowed to, I'm your father," Draco smiled as he and Ellie went to look at her finger painting. Sitting on her pink covered bed they looked together at the painting of their family, Ellie pictured as a princess in a castle and her brothers her knights in shining armour. "Where am I?" Draco asked, pretending to be hurt.

"Here daddy," Ellie pointed at the side of the castle where a dragon lay sleeping, "You're the dragon that protects us all. Mrs Bryant says that's what your name means. Draco or Drake means dragon."

"That's right sweetheart. I love this picture. Shall we put it up on your wall?" Draco asked and after the little girl nodded they set about blue tacking it up in the perfect place.

Back in the living room Kai was sat on the sofa reading 'Hogwarts; A History' Chapter Seven, his fingertips ghosting over the brail on the pages naturally. Jamie was sprawled out on his front on the floor, his math book open on the floor in front of him and his pencil between his teeth. His feet banged on the floor one after another kicked angrily at the floor in protest to being made to do homework.

"Kai," the pencil dropped from his mouth to the floor as he spoke suddenly, "What do you think he'll be like?" The question was asked quietly but Kai heard it none the less.

"Nice I hope. We'll find out when we meet him I guess."

"Yeah. Guess so."

"You lived here?!?" Jamie spoke first after they'd stepped off the Knight Bus outside the manor's gate, "This is 'Malfoy Manor'? The 'Malfoy Manor'?!?"

"Yes," Draco shifted Kian on his hip. "Shall we go in? My father will be waiting for us." His children nodded and immediately upon being given 'permission' Ellie and Jamie raced up the long drive.

"I wish I could see it," Kai said sadly, "Is it big then?" Draco squeezed his eldest sons hand gently, holding the slightly wriggling Kian tighter with his other arm. Keeping hold of Kai's hand Draco began walking up towards his old home as he answered his eldest sons question,

"Yes, it is big. To be honest it's pretty much a mansion," Draco walked up the achingly familiar drive, guiding Kai gently with little tugs on his hand, "I used to let my wealth and good fortune go to my head when I was younger, it made me proud and arrogant when I had no right to be."

"What changed?" Kai asked.

"You're other father. He brought me to my senses before I was too far gone to be helped. He helped me to become a better person and change sides in a war, a move which almost certainly saved my life."

"Oh," Kai said quietly, "The war…was it the war I've read about in my books? The Second war with…You-Know-Who?"

"Yes. That war," they were at the door now and Ellie and Jamie were fighting over who would be ringing to the old fashioned doorbell. "You know someone has to ring it. We can't stay on the door step all day."

"Me!" They both shouted eagerly and it ended up with both of them pulling on the chord together.

"This is so cool," Jamie whispered to Ellie as the bell chimed loudly. The door swung open with a creak that Draco didn't remember revealing a small house elf clad in a remarkably clean dishcloth, wearing it like a kilt.

"Master Lucius is expecting you. He's in his study. I shall take you there," the elf squeaked in his polite voice and Draco's children giggled softly. "Please come in. I'll take your coats first." Draco gently put Kian on the floor and set about puling his little coat of him, struggling slightly as Kian was staring at the house else in shock and not moving all that much.

"What is it?" Kian asked a little worriedly once free of his coat, still staring at the house elf who had magicked the coats into the closet.

"He's a house elf," Draco answered with a smile.

"What's a house elf?" Elly asked.

"I am little mistress," the elf smiled at the only girl.

"But what do you do?" she asked, kneeling in front of him.

"I keep the house in order for Master Lucius. I cook for him. I clean for him. It is an honour to do so," the elf was still smiling.

"You like doing all that? It can't be very fun. And why are you wearing that?" Elly was frowning slightly now, "Don't you get proper clothes?"

"Oh no miss, we don't want proper clothes. And we house elves take great pride in our work, it does not need to be fun. Now if you'll follow me," the house elf turned and headed for the grand stair case.

"What's our name?" Kian asked, following the house elf eagerly.

"Nippy."

"That's a nice name. Mine's Kian." The house elf leading the way struck up a cheerful conversation with Elly and Kian, patiently answering all their questions and the little elf even managed not to get offended as some elves would when the muggle like children asked blunt questions that most people would have avoided asking. Jamie hung back a little, looking around at the paintings of Malfoys of old that covered every wall in the Manor.

"What does a house elf look like?" Kai asked as he and Draco went slowly up the stairs, one hand held by his father, the other gripping the banister.

"They're small, coming up to our knees mostly. Different elves haven't different coloured skin but Nippy is a light green colour. House elves have large, pointed ears, long noses and pointed chins. And he's wearing a dish cloth like a kilt," Draco explained with a smile, "He seems a very nice House Elf too, a good one. You can get bad house elves but the house elf is usually as good as it's master." Then he thought of Dobby, "Except sometimes if a family is corrupt or evil the house elf remains good."

"Oh," Kai said impressed. "And do all magical families have one?"

"No. Only the rich. House elves used to be a thing that gave a family standing," Draco answered, "It's not the same any more though. Money doesn't matter quite so much any more."

"What does the house look like?"

"There are paintings everywhere and they all look like you two!" Jamie said loudly from ahead of them, "And Elly. They're all blond, really blond."

"It's called platinum blond and that's because they are members of my family from the past," Draco's smile took on a dreamy tone to it, "I used to strive to be like the people on these walls, to be brave and worthy of the Malfoy name. I wanted to go up on those walls with them but…well things came up."

"Us?" Kai asked quietly.

"Yes actually, plans changed for the better," Draco put his arm around Kai's shoulders as they were now at the top of the stairs and walking the long hallways to Lucius' study. "Maybe we can all go up on those walls together one day."

"In a painting? That moves like these do?" Jamie asked eagerly.

"Yes," Draco grinned at him, "They talk sometimes too."

"Paintings that talk?!?" Jamie gasped in shock, "Cool!"

"This is Master's study, I will introduce you…" Nippy said quietly.

"No need," Draco smiled at the house elf, "Thank you for everything you have done already." The house elf beamed at the thanks and, clicking his fingers disappeared, probably to the kitchen. Once the house elf was gone Draco knocked on the large oak door, pausing to stroke the familiar carved border.

"Come," Lucius called out form inside the room.

"Is that him?" Elly asked nervously.

"Yes." Draco twisted the brass door handle and pushed opened the door, looking around the achingly familiar study, his gaze finally coming to rest of the blond haired man standing before the roaring fire. "Father. These are my children."

Lucius turned from where he had been gazing nervously into the fire, feeling his insides clench violently as he looked on his grandchildren for the first time. The eldest standing beside Draco had the family looks in all but the usual points of his face, they'd been softened b his other fathers genes. His next grandchild was looking around the room curiously, staring at the moving painting above the fire for a longer time than anything else. His last grandson was looking directly at him and he had to smile at the child who looked nothing like a Malfoy at all but he was so adorable looking. And his granddaughter, she was so beautiful. She was the image of his beloved Narcissa.

"So…who's who?" Lucius asked, pretending not to know so as to break the ice. His little granddaughter stepped forwards with a pleasant smile on her face,

"My names Elsbeth but everyone calls me Elly."

"Elly, what a pretty name," Lucius smiled at her, holding out his hand which she shook happily, "Appropriate for such a pretty girl." She giggled happily and Lucius, crouching with a slight groan of pain, turned his attention to Kian, "And what's your name?"

"Kian."

"Well that's nice," Lucius smiled at him. Kian nodded.

"My other daddy chose it."

"Well he chose a very nice name," Lucius didn't try to get up again and merely looked over to Jamie, "And your name?" Draco was smiling behind his children, thinking his father very clever.

"James but that sounds too boring so I like being called Jamie," he answered, "Do you really own all this?" Lucius smiled and nodded, "Whoa! That's…cool!"

"I'm glad you think so," Lucius slowly rose to a standing position as he looked at his last grandchild, "And you're Kai. We've met before." Kai frowned, his unseeing eyes heading towards where he was, following his voice.

"We have?" he asked.

"You were a baby at the time," Lucius gently took Kai's hand, "And crying your eyes out by the time I got to hold you. But you were still beautiful." Kai blushed a deep red. "It s good to see you again."

"I would say it is good to see you too Grandfather except it wouldn't be quite true," Kai said with a small smile, "But it is good to meet you." Lucius smiled and then gave a small cough, rubbing his chest. Draco looked alarmed but Lucius waved him off, quite used to his bodies aches and pains by now.

"Shall we sit down and have something to drink and maybe a slice of cake each?" he suggested cheerfully instead. Jamie's ears perked up at the c word and Elly and Kian nodded eagerly, the little girl rushing forward to slip her hand into her grandfathers. "Would you like to sit with me?"

"Yes please," Elly was quick to answer.

"Nippy, could you please bring drinks and cake to my study for myself and my guests," Lucius spoke calmly as he led the little girl to the two person sofa in front of the fire, "And my cough potion."

"He can't hear you, he went away," Elly pointed out as she snuggled up on the seat next to her grandfather. Draco sat on the three-person sofa which faced the one his father and daughter sat on, pulling Kian up with him. Jamie was the last to sit down on Draco's other side closest to the fire.

"He can," Lucius answered with an almost mischievous smile, "It's magic."

"So he'll really bring us cake and squash?" Elly asked.

"Yes he will."

"Cool," she giggled, squirming around happily until she was completely comfortable in her seat, snuggling against his warm side. And then they talked. And talked. They laughed and had a wonderful time and Nippy really did bring them everything they wanted to eat or drink. After half an hour and munching on a chocolate biscuit Kian slipped down off the sofa and climbed up onto Lucius's lap.

"I like you."

"Well I'm glad, I like you too."

The children weren't too pleased when it was time to go home and only the promise of a return visit got them into their coats and out of the house.

A/N Sorry this has taken a while, hope you liked it. Next chapter – 'Home'.


	11. Home

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write)

Home.

Checking the number on the box's label against the number on his clipboard, finding the numbers to match he put the box onto the correct shelf. He'd been given the task of tidying and organising the seasonal corner of the stock room. It was a mess if he was honest and was definitely going to take all of today and maybe some of tomorrow. Bringing his arm up to check his watch he knocked a box balanced on top of another and it started to fall. Reaching out automatically the weight of whatever was in the box trapped his arm against the metal edge of the shelf.

"Ah!" he gasped as his arm was pushed down, cutting the metal deep into his arm. Blood started to drip onto the shelf as he tried to free his arm but the box was too heavy. He cursed himself silently for being fool enough to try and stop it falling. Well he'd stopped it but he'd hurt himself in the process. "Could I have some help please?"

"What was that?" Jenny poked her head in. "Oh My God! Drake!"

"I can't get it off my arm," Draco explained, his voice filed with pain. Jenny struggled to help him and together they got the heavy box off of his arm. He pulled the wounded limb to his chest, pressing his hand to the cut. "Well that teaches me to let my mind wander at work."

"Go into the office, I'll go get Amy," Jenny rushed off, searching for the store manager. Slowly Draco left the stock room, trying not to drip blood anywhere on his way, applying pressure as best he could. It hurt like hell.

"Get that arm elevated Drake!" Amy ordered as she came in, pulling the first aid box from its shelf in her office. "How did that happen?"

"As box slipped and I tried to grab it but it was heavier than I thought and it trapped my arm," Draco explained with a wince. She forced him to let go of the cut and looked at the cut quickly,

"That's going to need stitches," she told him, pushing his hands back onto the cut as she looked around the first aid box for a suitable dressing, "I'll drive you to the A&E once I've bandaged this up."

"It's only up the road, we can walk. Plus parking will be impossible," Draco said calmly, watching as she lined the thick pad of the dressing over his hand.

"If you're sure," she said slowly, concentrating, "Take your hand off." He obeyed and she pushed the pad down onto the cut. He hissed as the pain got even worse, wincing as she tied it off tightly. He reapplied pressure once she was done, biting his lip from the pain. "Ok we need to get to the A&E as quick as we can now."

Two hours later the pair of them were sat in the Hospitals A&E. Draco had been seen to and been told he'd need stitches, now they were just waiting to get those stitches. It was looking to be a long wait. Amy kept ringing the store, keeping up to date with things, issuing tasks and telling them what to do with the two of them MIA. This meant Draco was left alone most of the time, thinking.

"To move or not to move, that is the question," he said softly to himself.

"What was that Drake?" Amy asked, looking at him, her phone still to her ear. She was being glared at by a couple of people, mobile phones weren't meant to be used in the waiting room.

"Nothing Amy just…thinking about something," Draco sighed.

"I'll get back to you Thom," Amy hung up the phone and turned to him, "What were you thinking about Drake? You seem very sad all of a sudden."

"I…might have to leave my job."

"What? Why?"

"My-My dad's got terminal cancer."

"Oh Drake, I'm sorry…"

"Thank you. He wants me and the kids to move back to the family home so he can spend what time he had left with us. I'm just having a tough time deciding…"

"Deciding what? Go to your father. We'll be sorry to see you go but I understand, family should always come first," Amy said comfortingly, "If you want your two weeks notice can start on Monday."

"Thank you Amy," Draco said, just as a pretty young Nurse called his name. It was time to finally get his stitches done.

_My Dear Father, _

_I don't know how to start this letter so I'm just going to be blunt. Next Friday you may expect us at the Manor. I am coming home. Kai leaves for Hogwarts on Wednesday so he will not be with us but he will be home for all the holidays. I have already contacted the local school and arranged for Elly and Jamie to transfer there. It helps that this is happening in the holidays, makes transferring a lot easier. I plan on looking for a playschool for Kian once we've settled in a little bit. _

_See you Friday. _

_Lots of Love,_

_ Draco (and Kai, Jamie, Elly and Kian)_

Waking the children at five o'clock in the morning wasn't pleasant and Draco hadn't wanted to do it. He'd arranged for them to spend the day next door while he took Kai to London to catch the train. But they wouldn't hear of it, they wanted to see the magic train. So he woke them up and got them dressed and together they walked to the train station.

He'd bought their tickets two days earlier and was thankful of that when he saw the queue at the ticket office. It seemed lots of people want to catch the six am train to London, Waterloo. Kai's trunk had been shrunk (on the third try of the spell. It seemed Draco was a little bit rustier than he thought) and was now safely residing in Draco's jacket pocket next to his mobile phone. Jamie and Elly were in charge of the picnic bag, one of those white cooler bags from Tesco's. It was full of food for both the journey there and the journey back.

"How long will it take us to get there?" Jamie asked from where he sat next to the window. They'd managed to get seats around one of the tables, on which the food bag now rested. Elly was opposite him against the window and beside her was Kai, reading his Potions book with well-practised fingers. Draco had never been able to understand how his son could read Braille so quickly. Draco was next to Jamie and Kian was curled up in his lap asleep.

"A couple of hours."

"Can I have something to eat then?" Jamie asked. Draco checked his watch, it was 6:45. Opening the food bag he brought out the five breakfast bars he'd put in. "Oh! Can't I have some chocolate?"

"No," Draco handed him one of the strawberry flavoured bars. He handed one to Elly and Kai too. Kian however he let sleep on, putting his one back in the bag before he ate his own. Breakfast.

The train filled more at each stop as the journey continued. Kian woke eventually and they all tucked in to sandwiches and crisps. No chocolate yet much to Jamie's annoyance. Kai was almost halfway through reading his potions book when the announcement for London Waterloo came over the announcement system.

"Jamie, can you carry the food bag again?" Draco asked.

"Yes dad," Jamie agreed, grabbing the handles as he stood like everyone in the carriage. Kai carefully put his book in his backpack, things he'd need on the train to Hogwarts, his books to read, his pocket money, things like that.

"Elly, can you look after Kian while we get off the train?" Draco asked.

"Yes daddy," Elly said, taking Kians hand when they were all stood together in the aisle of the train.

"I'll help you off the train Kai," Draco said quietly to his son.

"Thanks dad," Kai said quietly, checking his dark glasses were in place. The train came to a halt and people started piling off of it, heading off to their jobs and other destinations. Jamie went first with the food bag, then Elly holding tightly onto Kian. All three of them looked around the huge station with wide eyes. This was their first ever trip to London after all. Draco helped Kai step down onto the platform and over to the three wide eyed youngsters.

"Everyone alright?" Draco asked, letting go of Kai's hand so he could get the folded up cane out of his bag and open it up smoothly. "Kian take daddy's hand now." Elly still held onto his other hand but the little boy quickly took Draco's outstretched hand. "Jamie, stay close. Kai do you want my other hand? It's rather busy this morning and we've got a bit of walking to do before we get to Platform 9¾."

"I'll hold your hand, I can hear how busy it is," Kai said quietly.

Draco led the way into the main part of the train station, smiling as Elly gasped in awe. He noticed lots of oddly dressed people heading towards Platform 9, wizards dressed as muggles no doubt and shook his head. After all this time would they never get it right?

"Can we go shopping daddy?" Elly asked noticing the shops lining the walls.

"Maybe later. First though we've got to get Kai onto the school train," Draco said as they walked through the entrance onto Platform 9.

"This doesn't look magic," Jamie said as they walked along the train station.

"Well that's because it's not. Platform 9¾ is the magic one," Draco said with a smile, "This is just the way onto it." He led them to the pillar that hid the magical door to the other Platform.

"It's a wall," Jamie pointed out, not amused.

"Alright, Jamie, Elly, you're going to come with me now. Kai, hold onto Kian for a moment," Draco said, passing Kians hand to his older brother. Draco then took one of Jamie's and on of Elly's, making them face the wall.

"It's still a wall," Jamie grumbled. Draco grinned down at him before running at the wall, his children crying out in surprise as they were forced to go with him. But they didn't hit it, instead they went straight through and came out on a different station, an older looking one with a steam train puffing away against the platform. Both children let out cries of surprise.

"See? It's not just a wall," Draco pointed out to them both, "Now wait here while I go and get your brothers. Don't stray from this spot." He turned back and passed through the wall once more. Kian was a little distressed it seemed, pulling on Kai's hand and wailing. "Oh Kian, it's alright. I'm here."

"Daddy went away! Daddy went away!" the little boy sobbed loudly, "You went into the wall!" Draco picked him up and held him close. "You went away!"

"I'm back. It's ok Kian, it was magic. It's ok," Draco said reassuringly in Kian's ear, rubbing his back gently. "It's magic. Going through the wall gets us to Platform 9¾, that's all. It's a hidden door."

"A hidden door?" Kian asked quietly.

"Yup. And Jamie and Elly are waiting for us on the other side so shall we go through?" Draco asked. Kian nodded after a few moments. Draco shifted him onto one side of his hip instead of where he was sat square in the front, a move made so that he could hold him with one arm and take Kai's hand with the other. "Kai we have to do a bit of running. I know you don't like running but I will not let you fall."

"I thrust you dad," Kai said calmly. Holding onto Kai's hand tightly Draco began running again. Kian gave a little scream as they passed through the wall. And then there was Jamie and Elly, watching out for them a little worriedly even though the nine-year-old boy would never admit it. "Are we there?"

"Oh yes are we there! This place is amazing!" Jamie said loudly as they met up once more. Kian was put on the floor, holding onto Draco's leg tightly. "There's a big, red steam train. A steam train!" Draco led them away from the entrance and then let go of Kai's hand.

"I'm going to take your trunk to the guards van quickly Kai, I'll be right back," Draco said calmly to his children. They all nodded, Kai searching for Kian's hand again. "Stay together." He walked quickly to the guards van and resized the trunk in his pocket, putting it with the others ready to go on the train.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Draco Malfoy," the voice came just as he was turning to head back to his children. Draco turned to find a huge gathering of red heads, huge. The Weasleys. It was George Weasley who had spoken.

"Where are your children?" Hermione asked with a frown.

"I was just heading back to them after dropping of Kai's trunk," Draco said quietly, "I'd best go make sure they're all right. Kian was a little scared coming onto the platform."

"Who's Kian?" George asked.

"My youngest," Draco said calmly, turning away from the sea of red heads and walking back along the platform to where his children waited. "There we go, all done. Everyone alright?"

"They're dressed funny," Kian giggled, pointing to a family of wizards.

"No, they are dressed traditionally," Draco said.

"It's the lady from the shop," Elly said happily. Draco turned around. He'd been followed. "Hello."

"Hello there," Hermione said pleasantly, pushing a twin pushchair before her, "I see you brought everyone too."

"Well it's a big thing, trip to London, Kai off to school," Draco shrugged, Kian once again clinging to his leg. He was however smiling shyly at a girl probably his holding onto the pushchair Hermione was pushing. "You bring all of yours too?"

"Yup, like you said it's a big day," Hermione answered. "George and Bill brought all their too. I think after this it'll become a tradition." She was the only one who seemed willing to talk to him, the others were more inclined to just stare.

"So, how many of those are yours?" Draco asked.

"Eight," Hermione said with a small laugh.

"Eight!" Draco gave a loud laugh, "Ron Weasley you sly dog."

"Well you know how it is…" Ron said with a grin. Draco laughed. "Plus there's two sets of twins so…technically it was only six times…"

"Six times for what daddy?" the little girl Kian had been smiling at asked.

"Six times for mummy to go to the hospital Mariah," Ron explained easily, "We're the biggest Weasley family at the moment."

"At the moment? Please tell me you haven't all got big families?" Draco asked, looking to Bill and George.

"I've only got two. Didn't want my lovely wife to loose her figure," Bill was obviously teasing her and earned a slap on the arm from Fleur because of it. "A boy and a girl. Dominique is off to Hogwarts this year." He nodded to a lovely looking girl with strawberry blond curls.

"My wife and I have four," George said, his arm around Alicia, "So do Percy and Penelope but their eldest is still too young for Hogwarts so their not here." Now that the ice was broken George was much more like his friendly self again.

"So there's a family of eight, two of four and a family of two. Are you trying to re-populate the world?" there were giggles after Draco's question.

"That's not all of us. Charlie and Oliver have a little boy and Neville and Ginny have three children," Ron supplied with a laugh.

"You lot are unbelievable," Draco laughed.

"So is Kai as excited as ours are to be off to Hogwarts?" George asked.

"Oh yes, I think so," Draco chuckled, looking at his son who was calmly facing the large group he could see, "Kai?"

"I'm half and half," Kai said quietly, "Half of me can't wait to go but the other half doesn't want to go to somewhere completely unfamiliar."

"Scared of going away from home?" of the red headed children giggled.

"Seth, don't be mean," Hermione scolded.

"I'm not scared of going away from home, I'm scared of getting lost. I can't see," Kai explained quietly for the younger boy. Many of the children gave an 'oh' of understanding.

"That the reason for the sunglasses?" a little red headed girl asked.

"Yup," Kai shrugged, "And the cane."

"So do you fall over?" the same little girl giggled.

"Beth!" Hermione gasped.

"Sometimes," Kai answered with a pleasant smile.

"Will you be alright on the train? If you can't see?" a little boy with thick brown hair and deeply tanned skin asked.

"John," this time it Alicia to lightly scold.

"I don't mind the questions. I'm used to them. And my cane helps me see and I'm sure someone will be kind enough to help," Kai answered pleasantly once again.

"How come yours are so well behaved and ours are little terrors?" Ron asked, grabbing hold of a little boy who was about to run off on an exploration, "Zach, stay with the rest of us."

"But I want to play!" the little boy complained.

"Later," Ron told him.

"Well behaved?" Draco laughed, "This is a miracle." He smiled at his children warmly, "Evil little things usually, absolute monsters." Elly and Kian giggled together. "Especially this one." Draco pulled Jamie to him making Elly and Kian giggled even more. "Right little terror." For good measure Draco tickled Jamie's sides and the boy laughed loudly as he escaped.

"There's Uncle Harry!" one of the many red heads shouted, pointing to the entrance to the platform. "I'll go get him!" The little boy had dashed off before anyone could stop him.

"Julian!" Fleur called out in her still heavily accented English. Her son was already on his way back however with Harry, Jason and Teddy in tow, the boys pushing their trolleys.

"Hiya Harry, boys," Rom said cheerfully, "Look who we bumped into again."

"Hello Draco," Harry said quietly.

"Harry," Draco replied, equally as quiet. Bill and George looked at each other with identical expressions on their faces; they hadn't missed the projected feelings from the two. After all this time they still cared for each other? "How are you?"

"Good. You? You're children?" Harry asked, looking around them.

"We're good," Draco answered, "We're um…good."

"We're moving!" Kian cried happily. Everyone looked to him and he ducked behind Draco's legs again.

"You're moving? Where?" Hermione asked.

"Well now that Kian's told you all…" Draco looked down at his son.

"Sorry," Kian mumbled.

"It's ok, we just need to teach you a little tact. We're moving into the Manor, to be with my father," Draco told the group, "Bit of change."

"Are you kidding? It's a huge change!" Jamie shouted happily.

"People are starting to get on board dad," Teddy said quietly, nodding to the train, "I'm gonna go drop my trunk off and then find my friends."

"Ok Teddy, see you later," Harry said easily.

"Huh?" Draco asked, "Aren't you going to say goodbye properly?"

"I'm the Quidditch and Flying teacher at Hogwarts," Harry answered, "Starting this year, Hermione asked me to."

"Oh," Draco said quietly.

"Clive didn't like it," Jason sniggered. Harry told him to shush.

"Who's Clive?" Draco asked.

"My boyfriend," Harry replied awkwardly.

"Oh, good for you," Draco said with a slightly fake smile, "What does do?"

"He's a Wizarding Lawyer," Harry answered looking away, "But enough about me, let's get everyone who needs to be on the train on the train."

"Time for goodbyes," Ron said calmly, "I'll see you in the holidays Jeremy." He pulled his son into a hug even though the red headed boy obviously didn't want one. He gave his wife a hug next. "And I'll see you later for dinner."

"You sure you'll be alright getting all the kids home?" Hermione asked.

"Course I'll be alright. I'm the Chief Auror, I can do anything," Ron laughed loudly, obviously taking the piss of his own position. They noticed Draco frowning, "Hermione works at Hogwarts but lives at home. Dissaporates to and from Hogsmeade every day." Draco nodded.

"Come on then Jeremy, on we get," Hermione said, urging her son onto the train, a son who protested with a loud 'muuuuuuum'. "It was nice seeing you again Draco. Don't be a stranger." Draco nodded. George and Alicia were saying goodbye to Fred who soon followed Jeremy onto the train. Bill and Fleur were talking to Dominique who didn't follow her cousins, instead waiting for something.

"Would you like to ride with me on the train?" she asked Kai cheerfully.

"Oh. Er, sure. Thanks," Kai answered, turning to his dad. "Well I'll see you all in the Holidays. I'll write, you'd better reply."

"Course we'll reply," Draco smiled and pulled Kai into a hug, "Take care of yourself. And I'm only a call away."

"I know dad. Bye everyone," Kai said.

"Bye Kai," Kian and Elly said tearfully, hugging him quickly.

"See yah," Jamie said, not hugging Kai. They watched as Dominique helped Kai onto the train, the pair of them chatting happily.

"You have a lovely daughter," Draco told Bill and Fleur calmly.

"Thank you," Bill said. Fred was the next to get on, rushing to get away from his family and get to his cousins, wiping his mums lipstick off his cheek. He didn't like kisses on the cheek.

"Well I'll be seeing you," Harry said to everyone, Draco included, "Let's get on the train Jason."

"Jay," Jason insisted.

"You're my son and I named you Jason," Harry smiled as his son huffed and followed Fred onto the train. Just before getting on Harry stopped and turned to Draco, "It was nice to see you again."

"Nice seeing you too," Draco said and then Harry was gone, on the train.

"Wear your heart on your sleeve and it'll get hurt," Ron said lightly.

"Huh?" Draco asked him in surprise.

"I'm not blind," he nodded to the door Harry had just gone through.

"No you're not. But it's…long over. I think I'm safe from heart break," Draco told him sadly. The train started making lots of noise all of a sudden, it was getting ready to go, to take it's passengers to Hogwarts.

"Look daddy!" Kian cried excitedly, jumping up and down pulling on Draco's hand, "It's like Thomas the tank engine!"

"What is it with children and trains?" Ron asked as his children were watching with the same excitement.

"I have no idea but they're all the same," Draco answered. The trains whistle gave to loud blasts and all of the carriage doors slamming closed of their own accord. Two more sharp blasts and the train was pulling away from the platform. "Wave bye to Kai." He said, doing so just as everyone else on the station was. Kids were leaning out of every possible window of the train to say goodbye.

"Why? He wont see us?" Jamie asked.

"Fine then, don't," Draco shrugged. Jamie joined in only a few moments after Elly and Kian. "Right, lets go do some exploring." Draco calmly took the food bag from Jamie, a thing he'd looked after all this time and turned to the Weasleys. "It was nice seeing you all again and meeting your many, many children."

"The same to you," Bill said.

"We'll have to meet up, Christmas or something," George suggested.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea. Say goodbye to everyone," Draco ordered his children cheerfully.

"Bye," the all chorused.

"Bye," the Weasleys all chorused back.

"Can we go shopping now daddy?" Elly asked.

"We can go window shopping," Draco said, taking Kians hand in his free hand as they walked back to the stations entrance.

"But I don't want to buy windows," the little girl said with a frown. Draco wasn't the only one to laugh, the Weasley adults that heard laughed too before they started making their own way off the station, the train now completely out of sight.

A/N Sorry this took ages, small bit of writers block. Next Chapter 'On The Train'.

A/ N 2 I felt sorry for all of trying to place children to parents in the Weasleys and later on it'll get even more confusing so here's a little (not little at all) A/N of who is who's.

**Draco**

Kai 11

Jamie 9

Elly 6

Kian 4

**Harry**

Teddy 12

Jason 11

**Ron and Hermione**

Jeremy 11

Hannah 9

Seth 8

Beth 8

Zach 6

Mariah 4

Hugh 2

Lewis 2

**George and Alicia**

Fred 11

John 8

Robert 5

Dora 3

**Bill and Fleur**

Dominique 11

Julian 8

**Charlie and Oliver**

Kieran 10

**Neville and Ginny**

Magenta 6

Bobby 3

Joey 1

**Percy and Penelope**

Louisa 10

Alice 7

Craig 4

Ethan 3

There will be more kids and families later on; this is just the Weasleys and Potters.


	12. On The Train

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write)

On The Train.

"Here, we can sit in this one," Dominique said cheerfully, holding Kai's hand tightly as she came to a halt. "There's only my cousins in it…"

"I don't think they'll want to sit with me," Kai said quietly, "They were only tolerant of me earlier because of our respective parents. We'll find somewhere else, or I will. You may sit with your cousins if you wish, I won't dictate where you sit." Kai didn't want offend his newfound friend, going to a new place he'd need all the friends he could get.

"It's ok, we'll sit somewhere else then," she beamed at him even though he couldn't see it and continued the search for somewhere to seat, "Ah! There's room in this one! And I have absolutely no idea who they are." He laughed softly as she opened the door. "Hello there, my names Dominique. This is Kai. Can we sit in here or are the seats reserved for your friends?"

"No, the seats are free and you're welcome to join us," the only boy sat in the carriage compartment said in a rather sing song voice.

"Ooh where are you from? I like your accent," Dominique squealed as she placed Kai's hand on one of the empty seats before sitting herself.

"Wales, Cardiff to be precise," he smiled at her and she gasped softly. A painful looking black bruise surrounded his left eye, the one facing the window and the one she hadn't seen earlier, "I walked into a door."

"You should get that looked at. What are your names?" Dominique asked.

"Ken Flynn," the welsh boy said with a small smile.

"Ivy Leeds. You're names…different," she said to Dominique, no insult meant though, anyone could see that on her pretty little face.

"It's French. My mothers French," Dominique explained.

"I'm Emily," the other girl had a slightly bookish looked to her, thick glasses framing dull blue eyes. And unlike Dominique and Ivy who both had wavy blond hair, Dominique's a strawberry blond thanks to her fathers genes Emily had plain brown hair, bobbed to her chin and completely straight. "Emily Protler. Are you first years too?" She even sounded quite bookish.

"Yes we are," Dominique smiled once more.

"What are your surnames?" Ivy asked.

"Weasley," Dominique answered with a bright smile, playing with a lock of her hair, "And yes my Uncle is the Head Auror, my other Uncle owns Weasleys Wizard Wheezes and my Aunt is the Deputy Head of Hogwarts and the Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher."

"Malfoy-Smith," Kai mumbled speaking for the first time.

"Malfoy?" Emily asked, "Isn't that…?"

"Things that happened in the past should stay in the past," Kai said quietly, "I like people to judge me by me and not by that past." Falling silent after that he opened his bag on his lap and pulled out his Potions book, then after setting the bag between his feet he opened it and with the tips of his fingers began to read.

"Oh! You're blind!" Ivy gasped all of a sudden. Kai smiled. "Sorry, that was rude. I always do things like that, say things and then realise afterwards that they sounded rude."

"It's ok, trust me I've had worse. I went to a muggle school in a muggle neighbourhood. Muggles, especially chavs, can be horrible things," Kai told her calmly, looking at the place her voice had come from. "Although you might want to work on thinking before you speak and not after or it'll get you in trouble."

"Yeah," Ivy nodded her head in agreement.

"So what house do you lot want to be in?" Dominique asked, still fiddling with the same lock of hair. "My dad was a Gryffindor but my mum went to Beaxbattons, I could end in any house."

"Would they mind if you weren't a Gryffindor?" Ken asked.

"No," Dominique smiled sweetly at him.

"My mum was a Ravenclaw," Emily said, "And my dads a muggle. I think I'd like to follow in her footsteps."

"I'm muggle born," Ken said with a small laugh, "Didn't even now about all this magic stuff till my letter came. My parents weren't best pleased I can tell you that. I don't know what house I want to be in."

"Both my parents were Hufflepuffs. I'll probably be a Hufflepuff too," Ivy said happily, pulling an apple out of her bag. She rubbed it against her skirt before biting into it, "I don't think I'll be in Ravenclaw, I'm not very smart."

"Everyone's smart in different ways," Kai said quietly. Ivy beamed at him.

"So what house do you want to be in?" Ken asked, looking to the boy sat to his right. Somehow it had ended up with the two boys on one side and the three girls on the other. It wasn't planned, it just happened.

"Well I have a famous Gryffindor for a father, an infamous Slytherin for a father…I think it would be funny if I ended up in Hufflepuff," Kai laughed lightly and the others found themselves joining in. "But I'm not really fussed. All the houses are good in different ways…"

"Surely not Slytherin? They're all evil!" Ivy gasped.

"They used to be when there was something evil to follow, now they're just very cunning," Dominique answered, "My Aunt told me, you know the Deputy Head one. She says some Slytherin's are quite nice now."

"I'll believe that when I see it," Emily scoffed.

"Me too," Ivy said.

"You know we should probably change into our robes soon," Dominique pointed out, looking at the boys, "There's more girls so you two will have to change somewhere else." Ken got up happily, grabbing his backpack.

"Does it matter if I'm in here or not? It's not like I can see you," Kai asked.

"Well no…but do you want us seeing you?" Dominique asked.

"Good point," Kai said, "I'll need a hand finding somewhere to change though. And help to get back here." He blushed, this was one of those many incidents that he hated being blind.

"I'll help you, we'll go find the toilets or something," Ken said, putting his hand on Kai's arm, "Got your robes in your bag?"

"Yes."

"Right, we'll be back in a bit girls," Ken took Kai's hand calmly and led the slightly taller boy out of the compartment.

Jeremy, Jason and Fred had managed to keep the compartment to themselves, scaring away anyone who asked to join them with pranks from Fred's dad's joke shop. They were crying with laughter after scaring off a tall girl with a fake snake, fangs out ready to bite her.

"Did your dad give you all this?" Jeremy asked, "My dad would have killed me if I tried to bring anything like that to Hogwarts."

"My dad told me he couldn't stop me as he'd done the exact same thing with my Uncle Fred. Mum tried to stop me, took away the 'Extreme Exploding Candy' and the dung bombs but the rest of it she let me keep," Fred laughed loudly.

"You're parents are so cool," Jeremy groaned in annoyance.

"Hey yours aren't bad," Fred defended his Aunt and Uncle, "They're just more responsible and less prone to blowing things up in the name of fun."

"Don't make me hate you," Jeremy muttered.

"So Jason, how are we going to treat your twin? He doesn't seem as bad as we expected him to be, being raised by Malfoy and all," Fred asked calmly, munching on a chocolate bar he'd just pulled out of his pocket, slightly melted. "Actually Mr Malfoy didn't seem as bad as all the stories made him out to be."

"Mum always said those stories were rubbish," Jeremy said.

"I think we should treat him just like anyone else we are at school with. We don't have to be his friends but we shouldn't behave like Slytherins," Jason decided quietly. Fred and Jeremy nodded in agreement. They all turned their heads when their compartment door opened, ready to attack whoever wanted to sit with them. But it was only the little old lady with the sweets trolley,

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

"No thank you, we brought our own," all three boys pulled out the sweets from their pockets for the woman to see, all of them from Weasleys Wizard Wheezes. She moved on and the sweets returned to their pockets.

"Can't wait to start flying lessons," Jeremy said to start up the conversation again, "Think your dad will go easy on us?"

"Nope," Jason sighed, "I think he'll be harder on us because he knows us."

"Hope he doesn't expect you to follow in his footsteps," Fred sniggered.

"Huh?" Jason asked.

"He made Seeker in his first year," Fred pointed out.

"Oh," Jason bit his lip, "He hasn't said anything about Quidditch. You don't think he'd really want me to join the team yet do you?" They just looked back at him, offering no answer, "I hope he doesn't want me to join this year. I'm not that confident flying yet."

"A Potter, not confident flying? Is the world coming to an end?" a cheerful voice asked from the still open door. All three of them turned to see Teddy leaning against the doorframe. His two best friends were stood behind him. The three also noticed that his hair had changed colour since they'd left the platform, now practically glowing blue on the top of his head. He went to say something more but at that moment he lost his balance and tumbled to the floor. "Oof!"

"Well done Ted!" Gus laughed loudly, offering his hand to the fallen teen, "How you think you'll make the team being so clumsy is beyond me." Teddy punched his Scottish friend in the arm none too gently.

"Shut up!"

"What do you want?" Jason asked, none too politely. His brother (foster brother technically but Harry had never used the term about Teddy so neither of the boys did) smiled brightly, his hair changing to purple as he began to speak again,

"Thought I'd warn you lot to get your robes on soon. We'll be arriving in a little while and you need to be ready to go when the train stops."

"Oh, well thanks," Jason said.

"Your welcome," Teddy smiled brightly once more and then he, Gus and the third boy Derek left the first years alone to change in their compartment, the blinds on the door pulled down.

The train slowed as it approached the station and all of the students crammed to the windows to get their first view of Hogwarts that year and for some their first view of Hogwarts ever. Kai was the only one trying not to see. The train finally came to a stop and loud voice floated through all the carriages,

"Would all students please depart the train. Would all students…"

The first years were nervous and clumped together as they climbed down on to the platform, Dominique and Ken holding on of Kai's arms each to steady him in the craziness surrounding them. He was thankful of his new found friends. All of them were chatting noisily, gazing around them in wonder. Then a loud and deep voice interrupted them all,

"Firs'-years! Firs-years over here! This way! Come on!"

A/N Bit short I know but this chapter was only about the train so it couldn't be too long. Next chapter 'Moving In'.


	13. Moving In

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write)

Moving In. (WARNING – THIS IS A LONG CHAPTER)

"Oh no…" Kai turned his head towards the girl on his right arm when he heard her gasp those two words, her grip on his arm going from gentle to brutally tight. She also stopped walking forcing Kai and Ken to stop too. The students leaving the station behind them grumbled and walked around them, bumping shoulders with them on purpose.

"What's wrong?" Kai asked, concerned as Dominique began to shake.

"The lake…I'd forgotten about the lake…" Dominique mumbled.

"What about it?" Ken asked confused. Hagrid answered his question in his loud booming voice, addressing all of the first years gathered on the jetty,

"Right, no more'n four to a boat!"

"We're crossing the lake in those? They can't be safe!" Ken gasped, as did many of the other muggle borns. Dominique's entire body was shaking now against Kai's side, her fingers digging into his arm.

"I can't…I can't cross it…I can't go in a boat…I can't…" she mumbled pathetically, turning her head and pressing her face into Kai's shoulder, "I can't…" Soon the three were the only ones still on the jetty, the others were all waiting in the boats. Jason, Jeremy and Fred were sat in one near the front of the fleet of boats with a tiny boy called Alistair.

"Everyone in?" Hagrid asked loudly.

"No," Ken called out, watching Kai holding the trembling Dominique gently.

"Hey that's Dominique!" Fred gasped as Hagrid left the boat he had climbed into and walked up to the three, crouching down slightly so he didn't tower over them quite so much,

"What's up?"

"I don't really know," Kai answered, "But she won't move and she's shaking like a leaf in a breeze."

"Little Lass? What's wrong?" Hagrid asked gently.

"I-I nearly drowned when I was little and I can't…water…I can't go on water…haven't since…can't even go in swimming pools…I can't…" Dominique whimpered, her face still pressed into Kai's shoulder.

"Oh is that all? Well then you and your two friends here can catch one of the carriages up to the castle and meet us there," Hagrid said cheerfully, rising easily to his full height once more, "Go back onto the station and leave by the other exit. You'll find the carriages there."

"Thank you," Dominique said quietly, looking up at the friendly half giant.

"Off you go then, we'll see you at the main doors to the school," Hagrid smiled down at them and went back to the boats, "You there, little girl on her own. You'll have to come share my boat." The little girl he spoke to jumped slightly and looked terrified as she changed boats.

Ken and Dominique guided Kai back onto the station and then out of the other exit, finding a horseless carriage waiting for them. They giggled as they helped Kai up into it, the blind boy giggling a little himself as he stumbled slightly and only just landed on one of the seats.

"Everyone's going to make fun of me now," Dominique said sadly as they rode on the carriage, worrying every time they came to a bend in the track, thinking that the magic wouldn't work and the carriage would go into the trees lining the track. Little did they know it wasn't magic pulling the carriage but a Thestral.

"No they wont," Ken said, putting his arm around her.

"We wont let them. You can't help being afraid of water Dominique," Kai said reassuringly, "Anyway they'll be far too busy making fun of me to remember your panic attack."

"If you're willing to defend me I'm not going to stand aside while they make fun of you Kai," Dominique said bravely, "And I won't let them make fun of your accent either," this was said to Ken who smiled shyly at her. "We can defend each other, as a team."

"As a team," Ken echoed, "I like that. I like having friends."

"Didn't you have friends before?" Dominique asked with a frown.

"No, my Da didn't like me having friends," Ken mumbled.

"Well you've got some now," Dominique smiled brightly. But then all conversation ceased as the two saw for the first time the wonderful castle that would be there home for nearly a year.

"What's wrong? You've gone quiet?" Kai asked, thoroughly confused.

"Sorry Kai, it's just we can see the school now and it's wonderful," Dominique answered, her voice soft.

"Oh," Kai said quietly, wishing more than anything that he could see it, could see what had made his friends go so quiet all of a sudden. He didn't say anything though, none of them did until the carriage came to a stop. He heard them jump down easily, "Er guys? A little help?"

"Sorry Kai!" Dominique gasped. Neither she nor Ken could believe they'd forgotten. Together they helped him down from the carriage and then together they began walking up to the main entrance to the castle, finding the rest of the first years and Hagrid waiting for them.

"There you three are. Right," Hagrid said calmly before lifting up his giant fist and knocking three loud times on the castle door. The doors swung open slowly and revealed a familiar face to some of the first years.

"Hello mum!" Jeremy called out loudly, earning a slightly laugh from the nervous first years. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"That's enough of that Jeremy," Hermione said with a small smile, "I am Professor Weasley, the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. Follow me please, quietly." They did, walking along the corridors of their school, looking with wide eyes at the paintings which greeted them as they passed. The noise level grew as they finally came to a halt beside a large set of doors. "Now it is my duty to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The start of term banquet will begin once you have all been sorted into your houses. Whilst you are at Hogwarts your house will be like your family, you will eat with your house and share dormitories with your housemates and each house has a common room for you to spend your free time in. Now can anyone tell me the names of the houses?"

"Gryffindor," Jason called out.

"Hufflepuff," a tall girl said.

"Ravenclaw," Emily said calmly.

"Slytherin," a boy with jet black hair and a sour expression said.

"Well done. Now each house has a noble history and each continues to produce outstanding witches and wizards. Throughout your school year you will be able to earn house points for your house with good behaviour and good work. But remember bad behaviour and rule breaking will have points taken away. At the end of the year the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour," Hermione smiled down at there nervous faces, "Now you have a few moments to smarten yourselves up, the ceremony will take place in front of the whole school. I will be back in a few moments to take you through." Hermione disappeared into the Great Hall and most of the children, the nervous looking ones especially began to smooth down their robes and straighten their ties.

"Do I look alright?" Kai asked Dominique.

"You look fine," she reassured him, "I would ask how I looked but I have a feeling you wouldn't be much help with sorting out my hair." He knew she didn't mean any harm and joined in her quiet laughter. "Fred, you need to sort out your tie," she called out suddenly to her cousin.

"Yes mum," he snapped back at her but doing as she said.

"Here Ken, let me," Dominique said suddenly, letting go of Kai's arm briefly to reach around him to the other boy. He guessed she was sorting out his tie or the way his cloak was fastened.

"Thanks," he mumbled quietly, "Never was any good at ties." So it had been his tie she'd fixed. They both took his arms again just as he heard the doors open again and Hermione returned, her shoes clicking on the floor.

"Alright, form a line in pairs please and follow me. Jeremy, sort your tie out," Hermione said as an after thought and some of the kids laughed as her son grumbled, sorting out the tie as she'd ordered. Ken let go of Kai's arm, letting Dominique be the one to guide him into the hall which had suddenly fallen silent.

They walked down between the middle two tables, most of them not looking at any of the older students watching them eagerly as they passed. Teddy gave them the thumbs up as they passed, Jason returning it as he walked on past. The group finally came to a halt before the raised teachers deck, before which was a simple wooden stool and an old and battered looking hat.

"It's a hat," Ken said confused.

"It's the sorting hat, magic," Dominique told him quietly as Hermione walked up to stand beside the stool, opening a scroll of parchment. "It used to sing a song each year but it hasn't since the war. People have asked it why but it never answers."

"When I call your name you will come and sit on the stool. I will place the sorting hat on your head and it will choose the right house for each of you," Hermione said, picking up the hat gently. "Ambrose, Julian."

A chubby little boy with blond curls stumbled nervously up to the stool, sitting on it as he visibly gulped in breaths of air. There was a moment's pause and then the house shouted loudly for all to hear,

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped loudly and Julian hurried over to sit at it. Most of the first years followed him with their eyes until he was sat down being greeted by other members of his new house.

"Baker, Irene."

"RAVENCLAW!"

This time it was the table the second from the right that cheered. 'Bamber, Melody' was also sorted into Ravenclaw and sat down next to Irene as quickly as she could manage. 'Banks, Cody' joined Julian at the Hufflepuff table, walking much calmer than all of those who had gone before him. Apparently he wasn't at all nervous in front of a huge crowd.

"Broadshaw, William."

This turned out to be the sour face boy with jet-black hair that had answered Hermione earlier. He glared at the first years in his way until they moved and only then did he walk up and sit on the stool.

"Miserable sod," Jeremy mumbled.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"No surprise there," Jason mumbled as William strolled to the table on the left of the hall. There were no loud cheers, just a few greetings for the new boy in their house. Most of the first years couldn't help but think they were a bit of a miserable looking house. 'Brody, Adam' shouldered his way through the group and it wasn't a surprise to see him follow William into Slytherin. 'Bray, John' was another Hufflepuff and 'Caine, Malcolm' was another Ravenclaw.

It was noticed by everyone that none of the first years had been sorted into Gryffindor yet and the murmurs coming from the second to right table showed that Gryffindor weren't happy about that fact.

"Collins, Joel."

"SLYTHERIN!"

'Dyson, Kitty' went to Slytherin too and 'Elgin, Lillian' to Hufflepuff. As 'Flack, Yvonne' was sorted into Slytherin it wasn't murmurs from the Gryffindor table, it was outright talking and shouting, where were the new Gryffindors?

"Flynn, Kenneth."

"Oh," Ken mumbled, startled by his name being called. He was shaking as he walked up and sat on the stool. The hat fell down right over his eyes and he couldn't help but wince slightly at the light pressure on his bruised cheekbone. It seemed like hours that he sat there waiting for the hats decision,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The cheering was ridiculously loud as the first new Gryffindor walked to the table, sitting alone for now as he watched the ceremony continue. 'Gibbs, Nathaniel' was sorted in Ravenclaw and 'Green, Imogene' went to Hufflepuff.

It was while 'Kent, Jennifer' was being sorted that a sudden thought hit Kai. How was he going to find the stool? The hat decided on Ravenclaw for the trembling girl and the next person was called but still Kai hadn't figured out how he would find the stool. Stupidly he'd left his stick in his bag which was now with his trunk. 'Kent, Arthur' was sorted into Hufflepuff and then it was Ivy's turn.

"Leeds, Ivy."

The pretty girl walked happily up to the stool as sat on it, smiling as the hat was placed onto her head. It took only a few moments to decide where to place her,

"GRYFFINDOR!"

She skipped over to sit beside Ken, still only the second new Gryffindor.

"Malfoy-Smith, Kai."

It was absolutely silent now, Kai was sure of that. The only thing he could hear was his own breathing. He bit his lip and turned his head to where he knew Dominique was stood, still holding his arm,

"Can you help me to the stool?"

"Sure," he couldn't see it but she smiled brightly at him. She led him up to the stool and placed his hand down on it so he could feel where it was. He thanked her and she stepped back as the hat was placed on his head. It didn't matter that it slipped over his eyes. He jumped slightly when he heard a voice in his head,

_Another Malfoy, not as corrupted as your father was at this age. _

'He's not like that any more.'

_I know and you know and your professors know but some of your fellow students do not. You must remember to be careful. _

'Thank you for the warning but they'll all tease me for being blind anyway.'

_Being blind will not hinder someone as strong as you are. You have true power and skill within your sole. Now the question comes of where to place you. Where indeed? You are very loyal, especially to your father and your siblings. Loyalty is the true trait of a Hufflepuff. But you have brains and wit, the traits of a Ravenclaw. Gryffindor is a possibility for I see true bravery and courage within you. But you can be cunning too in order to get things done and that is what makes a Slytherin a Slytherin. You are a difficult, the most difficult I've had so far today. _

'I'm sorry, I don't mean to be difficult. I will be happy wherever you place me…well maybe not in Slytherin but if you think that is where I should go I will go there without question.'

_Such polite manners in one so young. It makes a change from "Can yah hurry up coz loads of people are starin' at me?" _

Kai couldn't help but laugh at the hats impression of a chav.

_Well I think I shall have to place you in the house that will best help you learn and help you to be all you can be and that house is…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was no cheering as Dominique helped him down from the stool and to Ken who jumped up to meet them half way, just a hushed silence as everyone took in the fact that a Malfoy had just been made a Gryffindor.

"Huh-hmm," Hermione cleared her throat loudly to draw attention back to her as she continued, "Mallard, Alexa."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

There was cheering this time and there was cheering as 'May, Heather' was sorted in Gryffindor. 'Nelson, Victor' became a Slytherin and 'Pierce, Natalie' was sorted extremely quickly into Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Jason."

Jason walked up to the stool calmly and sat, folding his arms as the hat was placed on his head. He too jumped slightly when the hat spoke inside his head,

_How very much like your father you are Mr Potter. _

'Excuse me?! Did you just talk?'

_Yes I did. Now I remember as if it was yesterday your father begging with me not to put him into Slytherin. What if I put his son in it? What do you think he'd do?_

'I think he'd rip you into little pieces.'

Jason was sure the hat laughed inside his head.

_You will not go in Slytherin. I already know where I shall place you, you are much easier to place than some others, namely your twin Mr Malfoy-Smith. _

'Why isn't he a Slytherin like his father?'

_For the same reason you are not because of that same father. You both belong in the house of your other father, the one you are so like. You will be a…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was a mad amount of cheering as Jason bounded down to the Gryffindor table, sitting on the opposite side of the table from Kai, giving Teddy a thumbs up once more.

"Protler, Emily."

Emily adjusted her glasses slightly before she walked up and sat on the stool, waiting calmly for the hat to be placed on her head. Only her clenched hands gave away her nerves.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

After Emily was seated 'Rutherford, Victoria' became a Ravenclaw. 'Sanders, Evan' became a Hufflepuff and 'Scarlett, Genevieve' was sorted into Slytherin. It took the hat quite a while so sort poor 'Staples, Tommy' into Ravenclaw and he looked incredibly grateful when he was eventually let off of the school.

"Smith, Cora."

She was the tiniest eleven year old Jason had ever seen and he told everyone near him just as much. One of the elder pupils suggested maybe she had dwarf blood in her family; not suggesting it was a bad thing of course, just suggesting it.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was cheering as the little girl rushed to the table welcoming her. 'Tomlinson, Aaron' was welcomed to Ravenclaw and 'Townsend, Robyn' was welcomed to Gryffindor. 'Walliams, Samantha' literally shoved the Weasley bunch out of her way as she went up to the stool.

"I thought your mum said that Slytherin's weren't that bad," Dominique said quietly to Jeremy, still rubbing her arm after being shoved out of the way.

"She lied," Jeremy muttered.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Never would have guessed that," Fred muttered angrily as the girl pushed them once more to get to the Slytherin table. 'Waverly, Laura' became a Ravenclaw and then it was the turn of the Weasleys,

"Weasley, Dominique."

Dominique walked up to the stool, sweeping her skirt under her bum before she sat down. The hat was placed on her head and settled quite perfectly. Ken wasn't the only one to think that the girl could look perfect in a potato sack.

_Yet another Weasley to grace these halls, the first of the new flock. Now where to place you. Why should we break from tradition? You will be your best in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" 

Dominique stood, brushed down her skirt and only then did she walked to the table clapping loudly for her. Instead of sitting beside Jason as he motioned for her to do she sat in the seat on the other side of Kai, a seat that until now had been deliberately left empty.

"Weasley, Fred."

Fred accept a good luck hand slap from his cousin before walking up to the stool, dropping down onto it. He looked at his Aunt expectantly until she put the hat on his head.

_Another troublemaker, so like your father and your uncle. But so different also, your mother has had an influence on you just as much as they have. You will be an interesting one to watch grow up. Especially if you grow up in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Frowning slightly at what the hat had said Fred walked and sat next to Jason.

"Weasley, Jeremy."

"Hello mum," Jeremy said quietly as he reached the stool.

"Behave," Hermione said even more quietly than her son had spoken, "And sit down." He did smiling out at everyone looking at him as the hat dropped on his head none too gently and covered his eyes.

_So you are the Professors son. That's a lot to live up to. _

'I'm not worried.'

_You're also the eldest of eight._

'I just told you I'm not worried.'

_Ok so you're not worried._

'Are you making fun of me?'

_Would I do that? _

'Apparently yes. Now hurry up and sort me.'

_Or what you'll tell your mum on me? But no, I'll be serious now, that's enough fun to last me for a while. Teachers kids are always good. Sorting you is actually incredibly easy, there is no where else that I could put you other than…_

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'You'll get yours one day evil hat.'

The hat was laughing as Hermione took it off her sons head, revealing his annoyed expression to the hall. He turned to his mum as he stood up, glaring at her,

"That hat is evil."

He walked away as she fought not to laugh.

"Velvet, Carly."

Of the final three students waiting to be sorted the girl who approached was the only nice one left, the other two appeared to be making fun of the bows on the top of her long socks, and the his bunches her blond curls were in. She looked like a doll.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

She clapped her hands happily before jumping up off the stool and running to the table cheering for her. It came as no real surprise when 'Yates, Dana' and 'York, Megan' were sorted into Slytherin.

Now that the Sorting Ceremony had been completed Hermione magicked the stool away and carried the hat to a table at the side of the hall, setting it down carefully as the Headmistress stood in the centre of the teachers table.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Now I just have a few quick announcements to make. We have a new teacher joining our staff this year. Professor Potter will be teaching our flying classes and of course refereeing all of our up and coming Quidditch matches," there was slightly mad applause as Harry stood from his seat and nodded to the students. "I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is named so for a reason. You are forbidden from entering without a teacher present. Everything else can wait. Now is time for food."

She clapped her hands quietly before her and food magically appeared on the tables before the students. The noise level rose almost immediately and everyone began to tuck into the delicious feast before them, everyone except Kai.

"What is there to eat?" he asked Ken quietly.

"Everything you could ever imagine," the muggle born boy breathed in wonder, still looking around wide-eyed.

"Is there some chicken and a salad? You know, finger food?" Kai asked.

"Um yeah, oh sorry. Do you want me to get some for you?" Ken asked, suddenly realising why Kai was asking him and why Kai wasn't eating.

"If you could," Kai said, thankful that his new friend had finally realising what he needed. Ken quickly filled his friends plate with salad and chicken legs and some other bits of food he could eat with his fingers. He watched as Kai carefully picked up each thing with his fingers, biting into them carefully to discover what it was before he tucked in. There was excited chatter as everyone ate their dinner and once everyone was full of the delicious food the plates cleared before their eyes and amazing puddings replaced them.

"I can't eat any more…" Ivy moaned, holding her stomach whilst looking at the tower of ice cream scoops, yup, tower of ice cream scoops.

"I can!" Jason said excitedly, helping himself to a large amount of chocolate ice cream and drizzling the thick chocolate sauce over it. Kai asked Ken to get him a slice of cake and tucked in to the most delicious chocolate cake he had ever had. He'd been finished for a few moments when McGonagall spoke once again,

"Now that we have all finished I would like to just say one final welcome and then bid you all goodnight. Prefects, please take responsibility of the first years of your houses."

The students all seemed to move at once, the older ones heading for the door. Kai found himself being pulled out of his seat by a very excited Ken. He had no idea where he was going, could only follow his new friend through what seemed to be a complete maze. He suddenly realised that he'd have to get someone to lead him to every one of his lesson and that made him both sad and embarrassed, it would take him years to learn his way around the castle.

"This is the entrance to Gryffindor Tower," the prefect leading them said as Ken stopped, Kai coming to a halt a few seconds after him.

"Password?" a female voice asked slowly.

"What was that?" Kai asked Ken quietly.

"The doors a painting of a lady and she's talking," Ken sounded a little shocked to say the least.

"You have three choices of an answer, chosen by Professor Weasley and Professor Potter. Moony, Padfoot or Prongs. Don't ask me what they mean, no one knows," the prefect said clearly. There was creaking sound and Ken informed Kai that the painting had swung open to reveal a doorway.

"I do," Jason said quietly.

"What are they then?" Fred asked.

"The three good Marauders," he said as they followed the prefect into the round room he informed them was the Gryffindor Common room. "Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and my grandfather, James Potter."

"Oooh," Fred and Jeremy said loudly.

"Girls dormitories are up those stairs to your left, boys to your right. The bathrooms are clearly marked. No boys in the girls rooms, no girls in the boys rooms. If you wish to mingle do it in the common room," the Prefect said calmly, "Now I suggest you all go and get settled in before lights out."

"When's that?" Jason asked loudly.

"9:30."

"What? That's well early!" Most of the students complained, "My mum let's me stay up till midnight at home!", "I'm not going to be that early!", "That's for little kids, we aren't little!"

"The lights go out at 9:30 and the teachers do regular checks on the hallways to make sure there are no students out of their beds. I didn't say you had to sleep at 9:30." Kai was sure that there must have been a twinkle in the prefects eye as he said this. Many of the new students laughed and then began to move again, heading up to their dormitories.

"Ken. Before we go up can I ask you a favour?" Kai asked quietly, pulling on the other boys arm as he made to walk again. Ken stopped and Kai felt him turn to face him. "I'm going to need someone to get me everywhere until I get my bearings and in a place like this that could take a long time. Do you mind…do you mind helping me around?"

"Course not!" Ken said and Kai could hear the grin in his voice. "Now shall we go and find out where we'll be living for the rest of term?"

"Yes. Lead on," Kai smiled as he spoke and allowed himself to be pulled along, now by the hand instead of the arm. Ken's fingers twined with his as he was guided up the winding staircase.

"Here we are, it says first years on the door," Ken said, "And I think it's there in Braille too but I don't know Braille." He guided Kai's hands to the sheet and watched as Kai's fingers ghosted across the little bumps. "Is it?"

"Yes, it says First Year Boys," Kai told him, bringing back his hand as Ken opened the door. They entered slowly; Ken shutting the door behind them and in an instant Kai knew who were there roommates. Jason, Jeremy and Fred, all of who were chatting loudly as they settled in. "Which is my bed?"

"Er, this one I guess," Ken said, putting the other boys hand on the nearest bedpost. Of the two free beds in the room it was the one nearest the door that was apparently Kai's as the trunk was unfamiliar and Ken spied his on the other side of the next bed along. There was an old fashioned stove in the middle of the round room with a fireguard surrounding it.

"Thank you. I guess there are five beds in here then," Kai said quietly, searching with his hands for his bag which he found on his pillow. Opening it he brought out his cane and unfolded it quickly, tapping his way around the bed. On corner was touching the round wall and he rested his hand against it for a few moments. "Does anyone object to me working out the layout?"

"What do you mean?" Fred asked.

"I need to familiarise myself with the room," Kai said quietly, following the wall along with his hand, his cane tapping on the floor in front. He felt the wall change into the door under his hand and he traced the handle before moving on. His cane hit the corner post of a bed. "Whose bed is this one?"

"Mine," Jason said calmly as the other two made noises of understanding, seeing what Kai meant by mapping out the room.

"Ok, my bed first on the left of the door, Jason's bed first on the right," Kai mumbled to himself, continuing to feel his way around the room.

"Hey watch out for the stove," Jeremy said worriedly as Kai made his way around Jason's bed, the one that was closest to the stove. The cane whacked loudly against the fireguard.

"Stove in the middle of the room," Kai told himself as he continued. The four other boys had stopped whatever they were doing and were all sat watching him. They watched as he tried to go around the stove but met the corned of another bed, "Who's is this?"

"Mine. And you won't get around the stove that way, my trunk will be in the way," Jeremy supplied the information happily. Kai followed Jeremy's bed till it met the wall like he had his own and Jason's, then doubled back on himself and went around the stove the other way as Jeremy had advised.

"You don't have to be quiet you know, I can do this with you all talking," Kai said as he followed the other side of Jeremy's bed to the wall, "Not to mention it's rude to stare so much." By the time he'd finished speaking his cane had hit the next bed. He'd noticed on his way round that the beds didn't seem to be organised in a symmetrical way, they seemed to be all over the place and that was not going to make it easy for Kai to learn the layout. "Whose bed is this?"

"Mine," Fred said cheerfully, "Well technically your cane is on my trunk but keep going and…now it's my bed." Kai laughed softly and continued round the bed until he found the wall again. Fred's bed had two corners against the wall but unlike Jeremy's, which had both the corners at the head of the bed against the wall, his were the corners of one side. He followed the wall around once more until his shins and toes hit a trunk.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Ken gasped.

"It wasn't your fault," Kai laughed, "I was just bringing my cane round that way but my feet found it first. Happens all the time. So this is yours then?"

"Yes it is," Ken said, sitting back on the bed he had begun to rise from, going to aide Kai should he need it. But he didn't need it, he was already making his way around the last bed in the room, "I'm next to you. And I am sorry it was mine you walked into."

"How'd you get the shiner?" Jeremy asked suddenly, just as Kai found the wall once again after going all the way round Ken's.

"I fell," Ken mumbled. Kai stopped, his hand resting on the wall and a frown marring his face. He was sure Ken had said earlier that he'd walked into a door. Why would his story have changed?

"You should go to the Hospital Wing, they'll get rid of it for you," Fred said, trying to be helpful. Kai found his bed and sat down.

"No, it's ok. I'll just wait it out," Ken blushed deeply.

"Ok, just trying to help," Fred shrugged.

"Guess we'd better into our pyjama's and sort all our stuff out. Gotta find out where my mum packed everything," Jeremy said, getting up from his bed flung open his trunk, "Ooook, so where are my pyjama's?"

"I don't wear pyjama's," Jason shrugged.

"But it'll be freezing," Kai pointed out, "This is a castle made of stone and I can hear the wind coming in through a crack in the window."

"I can't hear anything," Jeremy said with a frown.

"I can hear better than you, it comes with being blind," Kai explained easily. Ken had risen and opened his own trunk, pulling out a long sleeved grey t-shirt, faded after too many washes and a pair of black pyjama bottoms, the hems falling down at the heel. Kai couldn't see any of this of course but the other three could and frowned to one another as Ken began to change hurriedly, his back to them.

"Must have been one nasty fall Ken," Jeremy commented, sounding as calm as he could, "You've got bruises all up your back too."

"You have?" Kai's head spun to where Ken was getting changed.

"It was…quite a fall," Ken mumbled, hurrying to pull his top down. "S-so your mum's the Deputy Head, what's that like?" He turned, trying to smile at Jeremy as the other boy changed into his own brand new pyjama's.

"Annoying, she's gonna be keeping such a close eye on me it'll be ridiculous," Jeremy laughed loudly, "And I bet she won't give me any points."

"Are you going to deserve any?" Fred teased and soon found a pillow in his face, thrown very accurately by his cousin. He threw it back and thus started the pillow fight. Kai listened to the three fighting with their pillows, listened as they dragged Ken into their game. All four were laughing when none other than Harry opened the door.

"Lights out in ten minutes boys," he said smiling around at the faces. His gaze lingered on Kai's for a moment, taking in how much like his father he looked when he smiled and laughed, how handsome he was going to grow up to be.

"We aren't going to sleep yet dad," Jason said calmly.

"Oh I know, I remember my first night here. I barely got any sleep. We stayed up talking till midnight and even after that I couldn't sleep. So have your fun tonight but sleep at lights out tomorrow," Harry smiled at them once more, "Ten minutes."

"You're dad is well cool Jason," Jeremy said.

"That's your da?" Ken asked surprised.

"And his," Jason nodded to Kai.

"Huh?" Ken asked in shock. "Your dad's Professor Potter?"

"Yes," Kai sighed, "But I live with my other dad. They're divorced."

"Other dad?" Ken asked in shock, "Then you're adopted."

"No. Wizards can bear children," Jason said slowly.

"WHAT?!"

"Don't worry, it's a pureblood thing," Jeremy said, "So you can't get pregnant. We all can, slightly worrying thing actually. Good thing I like girls." Fred agreed with that. "Anyway back to the original thing, they're twins and Professor Potter is their dad."

"Well…ok. Your mums the Deputy Head and your da is the Flying Professor," Ken looked from Jeremy to Jason to Kai. Finally he turned to Fred, "Any Professors in your family?"

"No. But my dad owns a chain of joke shops that became so popular six years ago they out bought Zonko's," Fred explained with a grin, "Ever heard of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes?"

"No," Ken shook his head.

"You will do," Jeremy and Fred reassured him at the same time. The door opened once more and Harry leaned in again, waving his wand at the lights. They went out immediately.

"See you at breakfast boys."

"Night dad."

"Night Professor Potter."

The other four boys fumbled around slightly to finish changing now that the lights were out but Kai was fine, changing into his pyjamas once he found them. For the next hour and a half he simply sat on his bed, his cane and dark glasses resting on his trunk beside the bed and listened to the other four boys in the room talking about anything and everything. Kai didn't join in much, he preferred to just listen. IT was unsurprising when he was the first to lie down and fall asleep at 11pm.

Draco had gotten a letter from Kai the morning of the move, telling him of everything that had happened on the first two days of school, of how he was sharing a dorm room with Jason, Jeremy Weasley and Fred Weasley, of the last boy in the dorm room who was quickly becoming his best friend Ken Flynn, of his first lessons, of how nice all the teachers were being, of Dominique being the kindest soul he had ever met…it was a long letter but Draco was glad of it. He had been worried Kai would be alienated because of his disability.

"Nippy!" Kian cried happily from the flats living room. Draco left his room, tucking the letter into his jeans pocket. He laughed when he found the little house elf being hugged to death by Kian who for once was chatting non-stop. "We're moving today and we're getting our own rooms and we'll be able to play and we're going to have the big manor and we're going to live with grandfather and we're going to have fun and we're…"

"Kian," Draco said softly, "I'm sure Nippy has lots to do. He's here to help us move. So why don't you let him go and do what he needs to and you can talk to Nippy once we're settled in."

"Ok," Kian let go of the house elf who gave a little bow and moved through the flat, clicking his fingers at things and making them disappear. Kian gasped, "Where'd it go?"

"To the Manor," Draco picked his youngest up in his arms, grunting slightly, "You're getting heavy little man." Kian giggled. Elly walked into the living room, her favourite Barbie doll held tightly in her hands. She said hello to Nippy who returned the greeting with a bow.

"Daddy, can I go and see Madeline? I want to say goodbye," she asked, looking up at him, "I want to give her Ella, to remember me by." Ella was the Barbie doll, dressed in a pale green dress, her hair in a huge ponytail done by Elly. Her shoes were missing, Draco was sure she'd had shoes when he'd bought Elly the doll for Christmas last year.

"Alright. Don't be too long though," Draco said.

"Thank you daddy," Elly rushed out of the flat, heading to the lift. Madeline lived two floors up and the two girls had been best friends since pre-school, spending as much time in each other's flats as in their own. A thought suddenly crossed Draco's mind and he called out for Nippy,

"Yes sir?"

"Don't send the beds or the kitchen appliances. Or the sofa. They belong to the landlord," he said quickly. The house elf nodded, bowed and went back to work.

"How are we getting to the Manor dad?" Jamie asked from where he lay on the sofa, staring at where the TV had once been. Nippy had already sent the TV on.

"Feet off," Draco pointed to the shoes resting on the sofa. Jamie huffed and moved his feet so they dangled over the side of the sofa. "And it's up to you and Elly and Kian. We can either take the Knight Bus as we normally do or we can let Nippy take us. It does not matter either way. Father is expecting us today but not at any specific time."

"We could go with Nippy? Like our stuff is going?" Jamie asked.

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"I don't want to go with Nippy," Kian said quietly from Draco's shoulder, "Looks scary. I want to go by the bus."

"Then we'll go by the bus," Draco said soothingly to him.

"I want to go with Nippy! It looks exciting!" Jamie protested unhappily, "I'm not going by the bus just because he's being a baby!"

"I'm not a baby!" Kian cried unhappily.

"Jamie apologise to Kian," Draco scolded.

"No! He is being a baby! Just like always" Jamie snapped, jumping up from the sofa, "I want to with Nippy! I never get to do what I want because of him or Elly or Kai! It's not fair!"

"If you keep acting like you are the only place you'll be going is your room, either here or at the Manor and you'll be grounded," Draco scolded once more. "Now apologise to Kian and then maybe we can sort it out so that you travel with Nippy whilst Kian, Elly and I take the Knight bus. But only if your behaviour greatly improves. Apologise to Kian."

"I'm sorry Kian," Jamie mumbled, making it obvious the only reason he was doing so was to get his own way.

"Apology accepted," Kian mumbled, pressing his face into Draco's shoulder. Jamie stormed off to his room to watch Nippy sending their things on their way. "Daddy? Will daddy know where to come find me now?"

"Of course he will, I've sent him a letter with our new address and instructions if he decides to travel there the muggle way," Draco told his son reassuringly. "You'll still be spending just as much time with him and John as you do now."

"Good," Kian said shortly before he began to wriggle, he wanted to get down. Draco set him on his feet just as the front door opened and Elly walked in, her eyes a little puffy and red. She was missing the Barbie doll. "You ok?" Kian asked worriedly, distressed as a tear rolled down Elly's cheek.

"Yes, I'm just going to miss Madeline s all," the little girl explained.

"Are you going with Jamie or us?" Kian asked, looking up at his big sister.

"Huh?" Elly asked.

"Elly's going to come with us Kian," Draco said, "I don't think she'd like to go with Jamie and Nippy."

"Like our things?" Elly asked, sounding shocked. Kian nodded, "No thank you. I'd rather go by the bus…that is how you're right?" Kian nodded once more, "Good. I'll go by the bus too. I don't want to disappear. I might not come back properly! Remember that episode of Star Trek?"

"That was the teledort," Kian said, remembering and nodding in agreement. Draco had to hide a smile. They'd first watched Star Trek because it was the only thing on, now his two youngest were a little bit addicted to it. "Dangerous. We'll go by the bus. That's safer."

"Yes," Elly agreed. Together the two went further into the flat to see how Nippy was coming along and now Draco could smile to himself. All of his children were one of a kind, that was for sure.

It took Nippy only half an hour to send all of their things to the Manor and Draco knew that the other house elves in his fathers employ would already be sorting the things out into the correct rooms, under Lucius' watchful eye no doubt.

"If Master Jamie would take my hand we will be on our way," Nippy said with a final bow to Draco. Jamie reluctantly took the elf's hand.

"Behave when you get to the Manor Jamie," Draco warned.

"I will."

"Promise."

"I promise."

Draco nodded to Nippy who clicked his little fingers and both he and Jamie disappeared with a little pop. Kian gasped, clutching at Draco's leg fearfully. Taking one final look around the flat that had been his home for so many years Draco ushered his youngest children out into the hall and locked the door behind them. It was Elly who pushed the button in the lift for the last time, Kian was too busy clutching Draco's leg and saying goodbye to everything they passed,

"Goodbye lift doors, goodbye dinging bell, goodbye dirty floor, goodbye buttons, goodbye…"

They left the lift when it reached the ground floor, stopping on their way out of the building to hand the keys in to the landlord. Draco lied his way through the kind old mans questions, 'Where's young Jamie?' and 'I didn't see you move your things out, did you have any trouble?' and then they were out of the building. Draco wasn't the only one who was a little bit tearful as they walked down the road.

"Call the bus daddy," Elly said, sounding a little bit more like her usual self. Draco smiled at her and drew his wand, holding it out into the road. It took only a few moments for the Knight Bus to arrive at it's usual reckless speed. Kian clapped happily as it stopped before them.

The two children rush on board as Draco got their tickets, following them at a more sedate pace. They were sat on the same bed, already clutching the bedposts, ready for the wild ride to begin. Draco sat on the same bed, crossing his legs Indian style and holding onto one of the remaining bedposts. The bus took off and turned sharply, making the two children laugh with delight as the bed was flung around on the bed. They giggled as the bus weaved in between the slow moving muggle cars.

"Where are your other boys then?" the conductor asked, having gotten quite used to the family travelling by the bus to the Manor.

"Kai's at Hogwarts now and Jamie went to the Manor by house elf this time. I'm afraid this may be our last trip like this, we are moving into my old home today," Draco explained, his grip tightening as they sped round a sharp corner, the bus feeling like it was going to tip over.

"Ah," the conductor nodded in understanding, "Well don't be a stranger to the Knight Bus, we don't just have to take you to Malfoy Manor you know. We go anywhere." Draco smiled at the friendly young man,

"I know. And we won't be strangers. My children love riding on this bus."

"I can see that."

Seven stops later they were at the Manor. Kian and Elly bid a cheerful farewell to the conductor, the driver and the ever chatting talking head before jumping down onto the pavement outside the Manor.

"We're home," Draco said, "This is our new home."

Ely and Kian screamed in excitement and took off at a run, heading for the front door. The Knight Bus zoomed off behind Draco as he followed them at a slower pace, the gates to the Manor's drive gliding shut behind him. The door opened before his children even reached it, Lucius greeting them with open arms. Draco winced as his father was knocked to the floor by the hugs he received from Kian and Elly. That would no doubt have hurt him but he didn't show it on his face, just hugged his grandchildren tightly.

"Father," Draco greeted, stepping into his home and closing the front door behind him. Jamie was there, sat on the grand staircase, eating a bar of chocolate. Draco helped his father to his feet and hugged him gently, feeling Lucius lean on him slightly. They were silent for a few moments and then Lucius spoke,

"Welcome home my son. Welcome home."

A/N There we go, another chapter done. And what a long chapter! (Long for me anyway). Next chapter – 'Trouble'.


	14. Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write)

Trouble.

They'd been at Hogwarts nearly a week when the trouble started. Because Kai couldn't possibly take flying lessons he had the periods free when his friends were flying on the condition that he spend it studying in the library. It was when he was alone in the library that the 'trouble' happened.

"Oh look, it's the blind little blood traitor!" a voice cackled from the other side of the table he was using. Kai froze, fingers pausing as he read the latest assigned chapter for Potions. "And he doesn't have his pathetic bodyguards with him today." Kai heard six voices laugh, all male, all older.

"What do you think guys? Should we take him somewhere private and teach him what he deserves for turning back on his true family?" another voice sneered very close to Kai's ear. Two hands settled heavily on his shoulders.

"Please…leave me alone," Kai said quietly, trembling under the heavy hands.

"Please…leave me alone," the voice close to his ear made fun of him. "No."

Hands grabbed his arms suddenly and he was pulled backwards, knocking the chair over. He was dragged over it and cried out in fear and pain. The Slytherins didn't bother with silencing spells; one of them simply punched him in the jaw to knock him senseless for enough time for them to get him out of the library and into an empty classroom. They let go of him and he stumbled to the floor, curling over to protect himself as much as possible.

"Who wants the first go?" one laughed loudly. There was no audible answer but someone's boot suddenly made hard contact with his ribs. He gasped in pain as the boot struck again and again. He was dragged up by his tie and a fist smashed into his jaw, his nose, his eye. His cries turned to pain filled sobs, as he grew weaker and weaker. Then he was dropped suddenly, no one touching him for a few moments. And then it started again, a different style of beating, a different boy. In total six boys had a go at beating the defenceless boy up, the others laughing at their sport, encouraging them to hurt him more and more, hit him harder, kick him harder.

"Let's get out of here," one said when they had reduced him to little more than a sobbing mass on the floor, weak and in pain. A hand grabbed his hair and forced his face up, he imagined so that the boy who spoke could look him in the eye. He couldn't look back. "Not that you can tell who we are of course blind boy but if you tell anyone who you think did this to you your little friends will get it even worse. Especially the Weasel girl. Understand?"

"Yes…"

They left him then and he curled up in a ball and sobbed his heart out, wishing more than anything that he'd never come to Hogwarts.

Jason whistled happily to himself as he took a detour from his flying class to his dorm room, feeling the need to avoid his fellow students for a few minutes. He'd not been that confident a flyer…until he realised how much easier he found it than everyone else. He was to say the least a natural like his father. Now instead of dreading flying he was looking forward to the next lesson. He was startled from his thoughts about flying when he heard sobbing coming from one of the classrooms to his right. Frowning he figured out which one, opened the door slowly and peered in.

"Kai?" he couldn't help gasping in shock. He rushed forwards mostly out of instinct and put his hands gently on his twins shoulder and hip as the other boy lay curled up on his side. His uniform was a torn and bloody mess, his face bruised and even more bloody than his clothes, "What happened?"

"S-someone dragged me from the library and-and attacked me," Kai sobbed.

"Do you know why it was?" Jason asked, horrified at what had happened.

"N-No. I didn't recognise their voices and obviously they didn't say," Jason suspected Kai was lying but he couldn't force him to tell the truth if he didn't want to. "Can you…can you help me get to the hospital wing? I-I hurt…a lot."

"Dad'll be furious when he hears about this," Jason said as he helped Kai to stand, putting his twins arm around his shoulders while his went around Kai's waist to steady him.

"I hope he wont be too mad with me," Kai mumbled.

"With you? He wont be mad at you! He'll be out to kill whoever it was that did this to you!" Jason all but shouted as they began to slowly walk towards the Hospital Wing. "He'd be furious whoever it was in his house, but you…his long lost son…he'll be spitting fire at anyone who he suspects!"

"Oh dear," Kai mumbled. Jason kept Kai talking as they slowly made their way to the hospital wing and found out many things about his twin he probably never would have known. Kai loved listening to piano music. His favourite author was someone called Stephanie Meyer. He loved to make up stories and wanted to be a writer when he grew up.

"Here we are," Jason said cheerfully as they arrived at the Hospital Wing. "Um, could we have some help please?"

To say the two nurses made a fuss was a huge understatement.

_Dear Mr Malfoy, _

_Dear Draco,_

_I've asked Kai to write to you himself about this but…well if he's anything like Jason he'll skirt around the subject and barely tell you anything. Kai was attacked the other day at school by a group of boys. He's all doing right now but because of his disability he has been unable to identify his attackers. The attack happened while his classmates were taking their flying lesson, a lesson he has been excused from for obvious reasons. Now we have obviously taken new measures to ensure Kai's safety and his friend Ken has agreed to give up the flying lessons and stay with Kai so he's not alone. If we ever find out who attacked him you have my deepest assurances they will be thoroughly punished, if not by me then by Hermione. She's still as scary as she used to be when she's pissed. _

Oh and on a more cheerful note, Kai is a credit to you in every way. He's already top of his class in Potions, History of Magic and Muggle Studies, keeps reminding me of Hermione in our first year, books, books and more books. Jason's much more…practical, he's more likely to fly (without permission) than to willingly pick up a book in his free time.

_I was also wondering if you would like to meet up some time? I've missed you Draco and I want to get to know you again. I would also love to get to know your children, especially Jamie…why didn't you ever tell me I had another son Draco? Why didn't you tell me where you were? I would have helped in any way I could. _

_Listen to me, prattling on completely away from the real subject of this letter. As I said Kai is all right now but if you wish to come and see him for yourself let me know and I will arrange it. _

_From, _

_ Professor H. J. Potter. _

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**I am coming to the school to see Kai tomorrow.**_

_**Draco. **_

"Dad?" Kai asked with a frown as he caught a whiff of the familiar scent as he, Ken and Dominique left the hall after breakfast. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a letter from Harry," Draco said, pulling gently on Kai's elbow to lead him out into the courtyard. His two friends followed, watching as Draco easily led his son to one of the stone benches, sat him down and used his hand to gently turn his face from side to side, examining the rapidly fading bruises. "Oh Kai…"

"I'm ok now Dad," Kai said quietly.

"Are you sure you can't identify who did this?" Draco asked worriedly, tears filling his eyes as he saw just how badly his baby boy must have been beaten for the bruises to be like this four days after the attack.

"No dad, the voices all blurred together," Kai said truthfully. There was only one voice he remembered vividly, the leader. But he wasn't going to say anything. "I'm ok now, everyone's watching out for anyone suspicious. Especially Ken and Dominique who were with me…"

"They're over by the door watching us. Don't they trust your father?" Kai smiled softly and the two platinum blondes laughed together. "I'm glad you've made some good friends."

"They are good friends," Kai agreed. "I'd like to stay and chat dad but we do have to get to class."

"Of course you do. I just wanted to see for myself that you were all right," Draco said, his hands cupping Kai's cheeks, his thumb stroking as lightly as possible over the nastiest bruise on his cheek. "I know it's pointless me saying this and you'll probably never take me up on the offer but if you want to come home you just have to tell me or tell a teacher. I will come and get you in a heartbeat."

"I know dad but I want to stay, I won't let the bullies win. Plus you said it, I can be a wizard just as well as anyone," Kai pointed out, his hand touching his dads before feeling down and grabbing his wrist, "But thanks for the offer."

"So what's your first lesson of the day?" Draco asked.

"Double Potions," Kai answered.

"Ooh, nasty," Draco winced.

"I don't mind it, I like potions," Kai said with a grin.

"Mind if I walk with you?" Draco asked.

"Not all the way…" Kai said slowly.

"Ashamed to be seen with me?" Draco asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No! Just… just don't want the bullies, whoever they are, to think that I need to hold my daddy's hand," Kai's voice trailed off into a mumble and Draco smiled softly, his thumb stroking his eldest sons cheek again.

"It's ok. I understand," Draco said reassuringly. "So potions?"

"Potions."

Draco had watched from the end of the hall as Kai and his friends entered the familiar potions classroom, Ken guiding his son with a gentle grip on his arm. Wandering around for a while he visited his old familiar haunts and eventually found himself at the Quidditch pitch, watching a Harry teach a first year flying lesson (Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). It was much more fun than he remembered, there seemed to be a constant flow of jokes and laughter from both Professor and students. Draco smiled softly; Harry was a really good teacher. He was turning to go, to walk back into Hogsmeade and Apparate back to the Manor when Harry spotted him,

"Draco!"

"Hello Harry," he smiled in greeting as his ex-husband landing in front of him.

"Did you manage to find Kai?" Harry asked, leaning almost carelessly on his broom with his back to his class that actually seemed to be doing only what they had been set. Draco smiled softly as he remembered the not-strictly-to-lesson-plan things he and Harry had got up to during their first flying lesson at Hogwarts.

"I did. We talked for a while," Draco answered, "Thank you for writing to me. You were right; he would have glossed over the subject so I wouldn't worry. He'd like that." Harry nodded, he'd suspected as much.

"Have you thought about what I said towards the end of the letter?" Harry asked. A little scream snapped their attention to the class but it had only been a little Hufflepuff girl who had almost lost her balance but was fine now.

"I have," Draco answered the question once they were both sure that the girl was alright, "And I was going to write to you about it when I got home. I didn't think that I'd have time to talk to you today. I would like to invite you to dinner. You pick the day as at the moment you're the only one with a job."

"I'd love to come to dinner," Harry said with a thankful smile. "Do you want me to pick a date now or can I let you know later?"

"Later is fine," Draco reassured him.

"Cool," Harry smiled, "Well I'd best get back to my class before someone kills themselves. It was nice to see you again Draco and I'll let you know the date as soon as possible."

"It was nice to see you too. You're…you're a good teacher Harry."

"Thank you. Well, bye," Harry held out his hand.

"Your welcome," Draco shook his ex-husbands hand, "And bye."

"I'm home!" Draco called out as he shut the front door of the manor behind him. There was no answer but in such a big building that was really a surprise. "Nippy?" The house elf appeared before him. "Where is everyone?"

"Master Jamie is in his room. Miss Ellie is in the kitchen. Master Kian is with Master Lucius in his study," the house elf replied, happy to please.

"Thank you…what's Ellie doing in the kitchen?"

"Helping to make cookies."

"Of course she is," Draco smiled, "That'll be all for now but could you just put my coat in my room for me?" The house elf eagerly took the coat as Draco shrugged out of it and disappeared with a click of his fingers. Draco then headed up to Jamie's room, finding him playing happily on his brand new Xbox 360. "Don't play on that for too long Jamie."

"I wont," Jamie answered, his attention focused on the car race he was currently winning. Draco smiled, shaking his head as he shut his son's door on his way out and then headed to his fathers study, trusting the house elves to keep Ellie happy and safe down in the kitchen.

"Hello father," Draco said as he entered the study. Kian was sat on the rug in front of the fire, slowly reading through one of Draco's old Wizarding storybooks, giggling happily.

"Hello Draco," Lucius greeted him from where he sat in his most comfortable armchair, a thick book open in his lap.

"Grandfather?" Kian asked, pulling on Lucius' robes.

"Yes Kian?" Lucius leaned down to the little boy.

"What does that word say?" Kian asked, pointing to the offending word as Draco sat down in the chair next to his father.

"Sound it out Kian," Lucius encouraged with a smile.

"Dis-Dis-a…" Kian frowned, "…po-po-in-int-ed?"

"Well done Kian, that was very good. It's disappointed," Lucius said the word slowly, "Disappointed."

"Dis-a-point-ed," Kian repeated.

"Well done Kian," Draco said enthusiastically.

"Thank you daddy!" Kian squealed happily, going back to his story.

"How did it go Draco?" Lucius asked.

"Kai's fine now," Draco answered, "A bit bruised and I think a little frightened but he's got some good friends. And Harry will look after him."

"Did you talk to Harry?" Lucius asked, absently rubbing his chest over his aching heart. It had been hurting him all day but he was used to his body aching.

"I did," Draco smiled softly, "He's a very good teacher. And-And well I was wondering…I'd like to go back to work."

"But Draco…"

"No, not like I was. I mean, back when the twins were born I had the idea of becoming a teacher or a teaching assistant for children with disabilities. I wanted to help Kai and Jason," Draco explained softly, "And seeing Harry teaching first years how to fly…well it brought that back. What do you think?"

"I think you should do it," Lucius said, smiling at his son.

"It might mean you looking after the children more than you have been already…" Draco said slowly with a worried frown.

"Draco, I don't mind looking after my grandchildren."

"Ok, sorry," Draco looked down at his hands, "I just didn't want to impose…"

"Draco."

"Shutting up now."

"Good. Now I'm going to go and see how Ellie's going with her cookies," Lucius said, pushing himself up with his hands on the arms of the chair. He made a small noise of pain as the ache in his chest intensified quickly.

"Father?" Draco asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, it's just…"

Lucius collapsed.

A/N There we go, another chapter for you readers of mine. Next chapter - Title Undecided. (Sorry guys, you'll just have to wait.)


	15. AUTHORS NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE

I got really, really bored and made a youtube video for this story.

You can find it here;

.com/watch?v=HRJvcYoz38Y

Update coming soon.

Promise.

Marblez


	16. Sparks

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write)

A/N Corrected thanks to Macbeth2 and toolate78 who pointed out I'd changed Clive into Craig…well no more. All corrected. Thank you for pointing it out. Also added in markers where the scenes change, hopefully that makes it easier to read.

Sparks.

"Will he be alright Doctor?" Draco asked the doctor worriedly as the grey haired man examined Lucius who had been mover to his bed and changed with the wave of a wand into his comfortable nightclothes.

"I've warned him time and time again about overdoing it," the doctor replied with a sad shake of his head, "His heart isn't as strong as he sometimes thinks it is and neither is the rest of his body."

"But he'll be alright?" Draco repeated his question.

"A week of bed rest and he'll be back to his usual self. As for alright, well…"

"I know what his overall prognosis is Doctor," Draco said quietly. The Doctor nodded sadly and packed away his things into his black bag. "I'll get Nippy to show you out. Thank you for coming."

"Anytime," the doctor nodded as the little house elf opened the bedroom door.

Draco perched on the side of the bed, watching his father's relaxed face as he slept under the influence of the Doctors energy replenishing healing draft. Why hadn't his father told him the strain of looking after his children was too much for him? He'd never have left him alone with his children all day with only Nippy to help him if he'd known his father wasn't feeling well.

"Daddy?" Kians little head poked around the bedroom door. Ellie's head appeared above his and then Jamie's above Ellie's.

"Come in," Draco said warmly, holding his arms out to his children. Kian rushed to him and jumped up into his fathers lap.

"Is grandfather alright?" Ellie asked worriedly, leaning against Draco's thigh as she looked at Lucius.

"He will be, he's just a little bit run down at the moment," Draco answered.

"What does that mean?" Kian asked.

"He's a bit tired," Draco said softly, playing with Kians hair, "So we're going to have to leave him alone to sleep for a couple of days."

"He'll get better?" Kian asked.

"Yes."

"Good," Kian mumbled.

"We like Grandfather," Ellie said softly. Jamie nodded in agreement. "Daddy?" Draco met his daughters gaze, "I'm hungry." Draco looked at the clock.

"No wonder your hungry. It's seven o'clock and we haven't had tea yet," Draco said, not too loudly but louder than he'd been speaking before. He stood up, taking Kian with him and sitting the four year old on his hip easily. "Nippy?"

"Yes Master Draco?" the house elf asked after appearing in the room.

"It's time for my children and I to have tea," Draco told the house elf, "We'll meet you in the dining room."

"Yes Master Draco," the house elf nodded, disappearing.

"Say goodbye to Grandfather guys," Draco said to his children, Leaning down so that Kian cold kiss Lucius' cheek. Ellie leaned over and did the same. Jamie wouldn't kiss his cheek but he did gently touch his hand. "Right, food."

"So Harry, I thought we could have a romantic dinner together next weekend," Clive said as they two walked through Hogsmeade together one weekend not long after Draco's visit to Hogwarts.

"Oh Clive I can't. Not next weekend," Harry said apologetically.

"Why not? Teacher thing?" Clive asked.

"No. I've agreed to have dinner at Draco's next weekend," Harry explained. Clive's expression darkened and he pulled Harry down the alley they had just been passing, his hand not leaving Harry's arm.

"Draco the ex?" he asked angrily.

"Yes."

"Why? Do you want him? Am I not good enough?" Clive asked.

"What? No! I'm not having dinner with him for that! How could you think that?!?" Harry asked, completely shocked. He pulled his arm away from Clive. "I'm going so I can spend some time with Kai and Jamie. My children!" He walked away from Clive. "I can't believe you would think so little of me! Again!"

"I-I'm sorry Harry. I just love you so much and I-I get scared that maybe you'll want to go back to him for your children's sake," Clive said, hurrying after Harry and catching his arm again, "I love you Harry and I don't want to loose you."

"You wont Clive," Harry placed his hand gently and reassuringly on Clive's cheek, feeling the stubble beneath his palm, "I love you too. I just want to get to know my sons. Next time…next time you can come too."

"Ok. I'm sorry for what I said Harry," Clive said quietly, taking Harry's hand off his cheek and holding it in his own before leaning in to kiss Harry. "I'm sorry Harry. Please forgive me." Another kiss, more passionate this time. Clive released his hands and cupped Harry's ass through his black robes. Harry's hands settled on Clive's shoulders as he responded to the kiss eagerly.

"I do Clive, of course I do," Harry murmured against his partners lips. "How about this. We'll spend the night and all day Sunday at the house together. Just us. Some alone time."

"I like the sound of that," Clive grinned wickedly at Harry before taking two steps forwards so that Harry found his back pressed up against the wall. "But that's next weekend…what about right now?" Clive asked, tipping his head to the side so that he could nip at Harry's neck.

"Well…"

"Yes?" Clive asked.

"I think we should…make our decision…on what to do this weekend…back…back in my rooms at…Hogwarts," Harry gasped as Clive continued to abuse his neck with his very talented lips, teeth and tongue.

"Brilliant idea love."

"Good afternoon Professor," Kai said as Harry opened the door to the first year boys dormitory both of his sons occupied.

"How did you do that?" Harry asked.

"You're scent," Kai shrugged from where he was sat reading a book on his bed. Ken was sat beside him, also reading but with his eyes not his fingertips. Across the room on Fred's bed he and Jeremy were playing a game of Wizarding chess on what looked to be Ron's old set, looking even worse for wear now. And Jason sat alone reading a comic book. No surprise there.

"What are you all doing up here? We used to spend all our time in the common room or outside," Harry asked.

"Too cold outside," Fred answered.

"Wimp," Jeremy laughed, earning a thump on the arm.

"Too loud in the common room," Kai answered, "Plus we're going out soon anyway aren't we? Might as well be up here so we can get ready." He nodded in the vague direction of Jason to indicate who he was talking.

"That was actually what I came up to talk to you about. Fifteen minutes and we'll be leaving," Harry said with a smile. "That means get ready to go Jason." Kai had already placed his bookmark in the book he was ready and was setting it aside. Jason however hadn't moved.

"I am ready!" Jason protested, looking down at his weekend clothes.

"You are not going in a t-shirt that says 'Chaos, Panic & Disorder. My Work Here Is Done'. Put one of your shirts on. I'll let you get away with the jeans," Harry ordered. Jason grumbled, threw his comic aside and went to his trunk. Seeing his son was going to obey him Harry left them alone to get ready.

"Just put the shirt on top," Fred suggested.

"Nice idea," Jason laughed happily, pulling out one of his extra school shirts he pulled it on over the black t-shirt. He left it un-buttoned so that the white lettering could still be seen. Kai pulled his own t-shirt over his head after he'd found the shirt he'd been looking for. Long ago his dad had put magical tags on all of his clothes, tags that said in brail what the item was. Once the item was on his body however the tags would disappear but as soon as he removed them the tags were back. The shirt he pulled on was black and made of silk and looked very good on him just like black silk had always looked good on Draco. It was the hair, dark colours just looked good with platinum blond hair. Over the shirt he pulled on his black jacket.

Harry returned for the two boys in ten minutes, a fact Jason was quick to point out and complain about even though he wasn't doing anything and five minutes more of nothing wouldn't have been a big deal. Kai struggled to keep up as they walked through the halls and then down the path to Hogsmeade, navigating the unfamiliar path with his stick. After he stumbled so badly he nearly fell Harry linked arms with his son and said quietly,

"You don't mind do you? I just want to help."

"No Professor. Thank you," Kai said quietly, folding the stick away and putting it in his pocket with his wand. Jason rolled his eyes at them. They reached Hogsmeade and Harry Apparated the three of them to Malfoy Manor. "That…wasn't fun." Kai mumbled, holding his stomach in an effort to calm it down.

"What are you talking about? That was great!" Jason laughed loudly.

"You're not blind," Kai muttered.

"Oh yeah."

"I'll get it!" Elly screamed as the doorbell rang and she too off at a run, scrambling round the corners and down the stairs. She almost ran smack into the door. Pulling the large handle down she used all of her six-year-old strength to pull the door open, it took a while though as the door was very heavy! "Hello, welcome to Malfoy Manor. Would you like to come in and I'll take your coats?" She'd been practising that all day. She'd also been getting ready all day so her appearance was perfect.

"What a responsible young lady," Harry said with a smile as he stepped into the entrance hall of the manor he hadn't been inside of in nearly eleven years. He shrugged off his coat and handed it to the little girl who rushed to put it in a little cupboard obviously just for that purpose.

"Kai? Can I have your coat?" she asked when she returned.

"Of course you can Elly," Kai smiled fondly in the direction of his sister's voice, slipping his jacket off and holding it out. She took it, put it in the cupboard and then rushed back to hug her brother tightly. "Whoa! Warning Elly, warning."

"Sorry Kai but I haven't seen you in ages!" Elly laughed.

"Kai!" the shout came from the top of the stairs and then Kian was running down to hug Kai's legs just as tightly as Elly had. This time Kai was expecting it however. "Missed you! Missed you! Come see my room!"

"Whoa little man when did you start talking?" Kai asked, putting a hand on the top of his littlest brother's head. When he'd left for school all you could ever get out of Kian were one-word conversations.

"Grandfather likes me to read to him," Kian explained eagerly, "Daddy says I'm doing good and I'm going to read to daddy when I go to his house this weekend." Kai was greatly impressed by his shy little brothers progress. "Come see my room!"

"Aren't we here to have Kian? I can see your room after we've eaten," Kai said diplomatically. Elly had by now turned to Jamie.

"Hello. It's nice to meet you again," she was being as polite as possible.

"Er, yeah, you too," Jamie replied.

"Everyone's in the dining room already so if everyone would like to follow me," she'd been hanging around with Nippy and listening to the way the house elf said things. Kian slipped his hand into Kai's and Kai squeezed tightly. They followed Elly up the stairs to the grand first floor dining room.

"Hello Harry," Draco said as they entered the room, "Hello Jason."

"Hello Draco," Harry replied quietly, slightly stunned by his ex's appearance. He looked utterly delicious in a emerald green shirt and tight black trousers.

"Hello Mr Malfoy-Smith," Jason said, remarkably polite for once.

"Call me Draco, Jason," Draco smiled warmly at his son who sort of smiled back, feeling a little awkward, "It's good to have you both here." He walked over to Kai then and pulled him into a gentle hug, "You look wonderful Kai, school life is obviously good for you."

"Thank you daddy," Kai said quietly. "Where's Jamie?"

"Here," the sulky voice came from further into the room and Kai guessed correctly that he was already sat at the long table.

"Oh dear, what's up with you?" Kai asked.

"Dad made me change," Jamie grumbled. In that moment he sounded so much like Jason that Harry couldn't help chuckling softly. "What?"

"You sound just like my son," Harry said, nodding to Jason, "He didn't want to dress up either. I had to order him to put a shirt on and look what he did. He put it on top of the one he was wearing."

"I like your t-shirt," Jamie said, reading Jason's quickly.

"Thanks," Jason said a little awkwardly.

"Well if everyone wants to take a seat at that end of the table we are just waiting on my father and then we'll begin dinner. Elly, why don't you go see what's keeping your grandfather?" Draco suggested. Elly nodded and left the room.

"You can sit by me Kai," Kian said eagerly, pulling his brother to his usual seat, "This one." He put Kai's hand on the chair beside his.

"Thanks Kian," Kai said with a smile for the little boy who was eagerly climbing onto his seat. Harry and Jason sat beside Jamie and Draco sat on the other side of Kian. There was an empty seat at the head of the table, for Lucius obviously and another on Draco's other side.

"Hello everyone," Lucius's slightly weak voice came from the door and Harry rose from his seat at exactly the same moment Draco did, "Oh sit down you two. No matter how formal this young lady has seemingly made this meal there is no need for you to stand for me." He leaned heavily on his cane and the ever-helpful Elly, walking slowly to his seat. "You're looking good Harry."

"Thank you Lucius. You're looking better than the last time I saw you," Harry responded truthfully. Lucius may not be healthier than the last time they'd met in Diagon Alley before Draco had come back into both of their lives but he certainly looked better; he was smiling a lot more.

"And you must be my last grandson," Lucius said as he dropped into his seat, smiling over at Jason, "I haven't seen you since you were a baby." Jamie didn't know what to say as his feeling of awkwardness grew. "You look a lot like your father."

"I know," Jason said quietly.

"Can we eat now?" Jamie asked loudly.

"Jamie," Draco glared at his son.

"Of course we can eat Jamie," Lucius smiled at his grandson and then called out softly to the house elf listening in, "Nippy. You may serve now."

The food appeared on their plate's just like at Hogwarts and it was thoroughly delicious. The large family chatted as they ate, Jason warming up as his stomach filled, mostly to Jamie. The two boys were incredibly similar and not just in looks. Kai and Kian chatted together and with Lucius, Kai noticing the way Lucius encouraged his previously quiet brother and corrected his miss-pronunciations gently.

Draco and Harry didn't mean to but for the entire meal their attention was focused only on each other. They chatted quietly across the table and when both of them reached for the jug of water on the table and their hands met they both jumped and snatched their hands back, as if stung by lightening. They both found themselves wondering what it would be like if they hadn't fought so much back then, if they'd stayed together. Draco didn't wonder for long because he wouldn't change anything for the world, he wouldn't change the children that he had. He did begin to wonder however if they could still work now…

After they finished desert, a muggle brand of chocolate ice cream that Kian had chosen especially for the occasion, they all retired into the family room for hot drinks and biscuits. Or at least the adults had hot drinks and biscuits in the family room. Kian dragged Kai off to show him his room and Kai spent an hour listening to the descriptions and feeling the things shoved into his hands. Jamie took Jason to his own room to show him his rapidly growing Quidditch memorabilia collection, he was getting quite seriously into the Wizarding sport. Only Elly remained in the family room, sitting on Lucius's lap and observing Draco and Harry as they talked with each other. She wasn't blind either, she noticed the little smiles and the little touches and the little blushes…

"They still like each other," she said quietly to Lucius.

"Yes they do," Lucius agreed.

"Are they going to get back together?" she asked.

"I don't know sweetheart, that's up to Harry and your daddy," Lucius answered, brushing her blonde hair back from her face.

"I hope they do, I like Harry."

A/N There we go. Now I'm not sure of the next chapter title yet so I'm afraid I can't let you know what it is.


	17. Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write)

Proposal. 

"…so I was thinking maybe for half term your boys could stay at the school and we could go away somewhere for a lovers holiday…Harry? Harry you aren't listening to me!" Clive huffed angrily from across the table. Harry, guilty as charged, snapped his gaze away from the restaurants window and smiled sheepishly at his partner, mumbling a sorry, "I was saying that maybe for half term the boys could stay at the school and we could go away together? That'd be nice wouldn't it? We haven't had a romantic holiday in ages."

"But…"

"The boys usually stay at school anyway and they don't need you there to watch over them. They'll have their friends to hang out with and we could have a lovely time together…we could stay in one of the top London hotels…catch a couple of shows on the muggle West End, you like that sort of stuff don't you?" Clive had obviously already thought long and hard about this.

"Well…"

"And we could have lots of romantic nights together. Tell me Harry, when was the last time me and you were able to really enjoy ourselves in bed? Scream as loudly as we wanted? Spend as long as we wanted in bed and not have to worry about getting up?" Clive asked, holding Harry's hands in his own and either ignorant or indifferent about the looks the other people in the restaurant gave them.

"Clive you can't say things like that in public…" Harry mumbled, flushing with embarrassment. He was sure that there was a reporter hidden somewhere in the restaurant, taking notes and pictures of the-boy-who-lived-to-save-the-world's date.

"Why not? Everyone should know how much I love you and how much I want to be able to-" Harry interrupted before Clive could finish his sentence,

"Clive!"

"Alright Harry, alright," Clive chuckled to himself, "But anyway what do you say? The boys safe at school, a week to ourselves?" Harry sighed and thought quickly about it, Teddy and Jason would enjoy half-term at Hogwarts just as much as they would enjoy it at home and Clive was right, they hadn't had any romantic time together in a long time…maybe a romantic week with Clive would stop him thinking so much about Draco…

"Ok. Sounds good."

"Brilliant!" Clive cried happily, leaning over the table and planting a kiss on Harry's lips, not stopping even when the reporters and their camera men came out of hiding to get a better shot of them.

~ * ~ * ~

So when half-term came (far too slowly for Clive) Teddy and Jason stayed at Hogwarts, kicking up a little fuss about not being taken on the holiday until they learned that all of their friends were staying at Hogwarts too. Clive had planned the holiday as a surprise so Harry had packed clothes for all possibilities, shrinking the huge suitcase so that it fit in his pocket. Clive met him in Hogsmeade, bringing with him the Portkey that would take them to their hotel. At Harry's suggestion the popped into the Three Broomsticks for a quick drink before heading on their way and it was then that Harry finally asked,

"So where is it we're going?"

"Paris," Clive grinned proudly as he spoke.

"Paris?" Harry gasped in shock, "As in Paris, France?"

"As in Paris, France," Clive nodded, "The most romantic city in the world."

"You're taking me to Paris?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Is that ok with you?" Clive asked.

"Yes!" Harry laughed, hugging his partner tightly. He'd never been to Paris, in fact he'd never been abroad on anything other than business. This was a week long romantic holiday in Paris…if this didn't stop him thinking about Draco nothing would. "Thank you!" They kissed for a few moments before finishing their drinks and heading outside to portkey to the magical hotel Clive had booked them into in Paris.

It was a five star hotel and that meant exactly the same in the Wizarding world as it did in the muggle world, it was the best. And Clive had booked the honeymoon suite, murmuring in Harry's ear as the uniformed bellboy opened the door for them that he'd thought it appropriate. Harry had been about to argue, they were married after all, when he caught sight of the room. It was perfect. When he'd heard the words 'honeymoon suite' he'd expected a heart shaped bed at least and red and pink everything but the main room, the bedroom and the bathroom were anything but.

"So?" Clive asked once the bellboy had gone, taking a large tip.

"It's…are you sure this is the honeymoon suite?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It's magic," Clive explained, leading Harry into the bedroom where their luggage was unpacking itself, "It knows what the person entering wants from a room and creates the perfect suite. That's why I let you go in first."

"What would it have been like if you'd gone in first?" Harry asked.

"Well…the bedroom would have been slightly more…fun orientated," Clive said, winking suggestively.

"You're impossible," Harry smiled, sitting down on the bed.

"Ah but you wouldn't love me any other way," Clive said slowly, climbing onto the foot of the bed and crawling to Harry as the raven haired man settled back against the comfortable head board. Clive came to a halt once he was straddling Harry, sitting on his strong thighs, his hands resting on Harry's shoulders, "Now unless you want to go sight seeing already I know something we can do to celebrate our first day of our holiday."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Harry asked coyly.

"This." Clive pressed his lips to Harry's while his hands moved to open up his lovers shirt, exposing the tanned skin over tight muscles…

~ * ~ * ~

Everything was wonderful for the first three days. They went sightseeing after spending the first day in their hotel suite with no clothes on. Harry's favourite moment had been when they reached the top of the Eiffel Tower, Harry having insisted they take the stairs. They were so exhausted they collapsed on top of each other but it had been worth it, all that effort for such a view.

It was on the fourth day that everything went wrong. Harry had written a long letter to Teddy and Jason, telling them of the sightseeing and the souvenirs they'd gotten them. Clive hadn't minded that letter. It was when he noticed he'd written another one to Draco, Kai and Jason. It said pretty much the same as the other letter but that hadn't mattered,

"You're writing to your lover?!" Clive roared, snatching the letter from Harry.

"No! Clive how many times do I have to tell you-" Harry was cut off by Clive lashing out and shoving him into the wall, causing Harry to catch his head on the corner of a painting hanging there. "I am not fucking Draco! He is my ex-husband! We have three children together! We have to talk to each other for their sake!"

"You are not writing to him on our holiday!" Clive roared.

"I do what I like Clive! You don't own me!" Harry snapped, pushing himself up from the wall and snatching the crumpled letter from Clive. This seemed to snap Clive out of his rage and he bit his lip before speaking softly,

"I'm sorry Harry."

"You're always sorry," Harry snapped, "You keep hurting me Clive"

"I don't mean to Harry," Clive whispered as Harry rubbed at his head, "I just love you so much and this ex of yours, I don't trust him, he makes me nervous."

"Nervous?" Harry asked with a frown.

"He wants you back Harry," Clive sighed.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to ignore the way his heart leapt at that.

"He wants you back. I can feel it. The way he's drawing you back in, using the kids as an excuse," Clive said sadly, "He wants your money."

"That is preposterous…" Harry began.

"Is it? You told me yourself he has no money to speak of himself," Clive argued, his hand reaching up to stroke Harry's cheek, "Can't you see he's using you?"

"He is not after my money Clive," Harry snapped. "And he does not want me back. We are friends and that is all. If you can't believe me, can't trust me, then I'm going back to Hogwarts right now." Harry headed towards the door and Clive quickly grabbed his arm, pulling him close.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry Harry," he said quickly, kissing Harry on the lips, "I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot. I'm sorry for pushing you. I'm sorry for thinking that. I'm sorry for doubting you. I love you. I trust you. I'm sorry." Harry stood still as his face was smothered with kisses, Clive's now soft hands rubbing up and down his arms. "I'm sorry Harry. Forgive me?"

"I forgive you," Harry sighed as he always did lately; he forgave Clive for a lot of things. But that was what all couples did - they fought and made up. This wasn't anything unusual, was it?

~ * ~ * ~

On the last day of their holiday the couple were lying together in bed, Clive's head pillowed on Harry's chest. Both were flushed and panting in an attempt to get their breath back, almost like they'd just run a marathon. They'd done something much more enjoyable than a marathon though…

"Harry?" Clive asked quietly, his fingers playing with the thick hair on Harry's belly, twirling it round and round in an almost absent minded way.

"Hmm?" asked Harry, his eyes fluttering open to look down at his lover.

"Will you marry me?"

"What?" Harry suddenly felt very much awake, sitting up and forcing Clive to do the same. Clive leaned over the side of the bed quickly, grabbing his jacket he pulled a little box out of the pocket. Opening it up to Harry he displayed the platinum engagement ring.

"I've been carrying this round all week, working up the courage to ask you. Please Harry, marry me," Clive said softly, looking at Harry with pleading eyes.

"I-" Harry's mind had actually stopped working, "I…I…the boys…"

"I love the boys! You know I do," Clive said quickly, his free hand grabbing Harry's left and holding it tight, "Please Harry, will you marry me?"

Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't think straight. His last marriage hadn't gone exactly well…and then there was Clive's jealous moments…and the fact that deep in his heart Harry still loved…

"I-" he tried again, interrupting his own whirling thoughts.

"I love you Harry and I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

Could he marry Clive? He'd been with him for years and before Draco had come back he'd been 100% certain that he loved him…now it was more like 75%. But still, he did love Clive…he did. And Clive really was good with the boys; sometimes he had more patience with them than Harry himself did! Then again with Teddy the klutz and Jason the rebel it wasn't a surprise that a normal persons patience only lasted so long. And the Wizarding World expected them to some day get married one day, Hell the gossip columns had been talking about it for almost as long as they'd been dating.

"Harry?" Clive asked nervously, biting his lip, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

~ * ~ * ~

It was all over the papers by the time Harry got back home and Harry found literally hundreds of letters waiting for him at the school, all congratulations on his engagement. Teddy and Jason had been shocked but not unhappy about the news they'd read in the Daily Prophet; the only thing they were annoyed at was that they had to learn about the engagement from the Daily Prophet.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Teddy asked as he faced his father and Clive.

"We just did," Harry pointed out.

"But we already knew from the papers. You could have told us before it came out in the papers," Teddy argued, shoving the newspaper into his dad's hands.

"We only got engaged yesterday," Harry pointed out, scanning through one of the many articles, "There was no point in calling you to tell you when we could tell you in person today. And to be honest I didn't expect the papers to get hold of it so quickly…" He looked at the photo they had with the article, Harry and Clive outside their hotel yesterday evening as they went out to celebrate the engagement. And there was a close up of Harry's left hand and more importantly the engagement ring next to the bigger picture.

"Aren't you pleased with the news boys?" Clive asked.

"Of course we are!" Jason laughed, elbowing Teddy in his side, "Let it go Teddy, they can't help how vicious reporters are!" He flew forwards and hugged Harry briefly but tightly, then did the same to Clive. "Gotta go, homework and all that." Harry grabbed his arm before he could leave,

"Homework?" he asked suspiciously, "Shouldn't it all be done by now?"

"Er, well yeah you see…" Jason began slowly.

"Have you done any of it?" Harry asked.

"Bye dad!" Jason pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp and legged it out of the room as fast as he could.

"That boy," Harry growled before giving a light laugh, "Is too much like me for his own good." He turned to Teddy, "But I bet you've done all your homework."

"Twice," Teddy muttered.

"Twice? Why twice?" Clive asked.

"Because I lost it the first time," Teddy muttered angrily, "Dropped it out of the window by accident." Harry laughed loudly,

"And that just proves that you are too like both of your wonderful parents, keen to study but hopelessly clumsy!"

"Yeah, yeah," Teddy muttered, "I'll see you later dad. Clive." He nodded to the two men and then left the room at a more sedate pace than his little brother had left it. Harry chuckled again as Clive pulled him round to face him.

"I'll have to leave soon," Clive murmured, "How about we say goodbye in your bedroom…"

"You are truly impossible," Harry laughed but allowed himself to be pulled into the other room of his suite of rooms.

~ * ~ * ~

_Dear Harry, _

_I just wanted to write to congratulate on your engagement to Mr Masters, I read the article in the Daily Prophet. I hope you will be very happy in your marriage. _

_Draco. _

Harry tried not to feel disappointed at how short the letter was…just like he tried not to notice the tear stain at the bottom of the page.

A/N There we go, at last an update! Hope you don't want to kill me too much…


	18. Interlude

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

The Power Of Love (re-write)

Interlude.

"Why does dad like him?" Jason asked Teddy a week after they had been told about the engagement. The two brothers were sat on the Quidditch pitch watching the world go by as the Gryffindor Quidditch team auditioned possible new team members. "And why can't I try out for the team again?"

"Ok, second question first as it's easier to answer. You're not old enough," Teddy said calmly, "Professor McGonagall won't le first years try out because it is too dangerous." Teddy folded his potions essay up, having just finished the last line and put it in his book bag as Jason protested,

"But she let Dad…"

"That was a long time ago and things were different," Teddy answered, "Now, your first question, I'm a little confused. Who do you mean?" Jason bit his lip as he answered a little reluctantly, suddenly thinking maybe he shouldn't have asked,

"Dad."

"Dad?" Teddy asked, frowning at Jason, "Do you mean why does dad like Clive? Is that what you're asking?"

"Well yeah," Jason mumbled, "I mean Clive's alright but he's a bit…"

"A bit…what?" Teddy asked.

"A bit…well I don't know…a bit…controlling," Jason continued.

"Controlling? Jason I thought you liked him. I thought you were happy about them marrying, aren't you?" Teddy asked with an even deeper frown. Jason nodded. "Well then what do you mean?"

"Well haven't you noticed?" Jason asked, fiddling with the hem of his t-shirt. Today's one read, 'I Can Only Please One Person Each Day. Today Is Not Your Day. Tomorrow Doesn't Look Good Either'. He had dozens of them, all with different sayings on but this one was one of his favourites. "Dad used to be…fun, even though he was little…weird at times."

"Jason, he was ill not weird," Teddy snapped.

"I know," Jason mumbled, "But just lately he's been different…"

"It's because he's happy," Teddy countered, "He's different because he's happy. Don't you want him to be happy?"

"Yes! But…" Jason paused, "That's not the different I was talking about."

"Then what are you talking about?" Teddy asked.

"I…" Jason sighed deeply, "I don't know. Just ignore me." Jason got up and walked back towards the castle, head down, and hands in pockets and deep in thought.

What was he talking about? Clive made his dad happy, wasn't that the only thing that mattered? Seeing his dad smiling again, properly smiling again was wonderful. And yet sometimes, sometimes Clive just…well…he just seemed a little odd to Jason. Once, about a year ago, Clive had even raised his hand to him in anger. He'd laughed it off, apologised and Jason at the time had thought nothing of it but now, well, it was all coming back to him. Was there something going on?

He was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't looking at all where he was going and as a result when he turned the corner he knocked someone heading in the other direction completely off their feet.

"Oh!" Kai cried out, falling backwards uncontrollably. He landed hard on his right wrist and a loud crack echoed in the hallway, "Ah!"

"Kai!" Jason gasped, falling to his knees in front of his twin. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going…"

"Funnily enough neither was I," Kai said with a soft smile and Jason couldn't help but laugh at the little attempt at a joke, "It's ok, although I think my wrist might be broken. Do you think you could lead me to the hospital wing?"

"Of course. Again I'm so sorry," Jason said. He'd honestly expected Kai to be awful and over the last few weeks he had been pleasantly surprised, finding himself actually starting to like his twin. After all Kai was a really nice guy…

"What had distracted you so much?" Kai asked as Jason helped him to his feet, holding onto Kai's good arm as he began to walk towards the hospital wing.

"My dad," Jason sighed, "Well, our dad I guess."

"What about Professor Potter?" Kai asked.

"You can call him dad you know," Jason said softly.

"He hasn't told me I can," Kai answered softly, "So what about him?"

"His engagement," Jason muttered.

"But surely that's a good thing," Kai said with a frown, "The newspapers say they have been dating for a few years. Didn't you expect this?"

"Not really," Jason mumbled.

"Don't you want him happy?" Kai asked.

"Yes but…" Jason sighed, "What if it was your dad? Getting re-married?"

"My dad did," Kai answered, "And I was worried to start with as well, worried Paul wouldn't want us once Kian was born. But he made my dad happy again, he wasn't as thin after a while and we got to be a proper family."

"Didn't they divorce though?" Jason asked.

"Yes," Kai answered, "They weren't meant to be together."

"Meant to be?" Jason asked sceptically, "You believe in soul mates then."

"Oh yes," Kai nodded, a dreamy look appearing in his vacant eyes.

"And I suppose our dads weren't meant to be either?" Jason asked.

"If they were they'd still be together," Kai answered.

"We're at the hospital wing," Jason said softly, his mind filled with even more questions now. Soul mates…were Harry and Clive soul mates? How could you tell. "I'm sorry I got you hurt."

"It's ok. And try to give your step-dad a chance," Kai said with a smile, looking sort of at his twin. Kai then turned and called out for the healing woman.

"I'll try," Jason muttered before heading out of the hospital wing and up to the dormitory. He had a heck of a lot of thinking to do.

A/N I have major writers block but I thought I'd put up what I have. My mind is filled with all things Twilight at the moment but when I get an idea I will get straight back to this story. All suggesting btw are welcome.


	19. The Article

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok? Oh and it contains some swearing.

The Power Of Love (re-write)

The Article

As the wedding approached the twins found themselves becoming better friends, not best friends, each of them already had best friends. They began to hang out together between classes and in the evenings, a huge group of six (Kai, Ken, Dominique, Jason, Jeremy and Fred), two trio's of best friends. The only place they never hung out in was the library; the group was far too noisy for the library!

"Mails here," Fred announced, sounding almost bored as the owls began to swoop into the great hall depositing letters and parcels to the students at each table. It was a week before the started of the Christmas holidays and everyone was excited about going home soon. There was another reason for excitement of course, the much talked about and written about wedding of Harry James Potter was to take place on Christmas Eve. "Wicked, dad's sent me a new box of tricks to test for him."

"You are so lucky," Jeremy grumbled.

Dominique thanked her owl as she took her weekly subscription of the Daily Prophet from it. The owl hooted happily before flying away, leaving the pretty girl to unroll the paper…and let her mouth drop open in shock. There on the front page was Harry and Draco's old wedding picture, torn in half making the figures in it very upset. And the title was quite simply **'The Boy Who Loved - An Account of the Tragic Love Life of our Saviour.' **She didn't really need to look to know who the author of the article would be…

"That bitch," she growled.

"Dominique!" everyone gasped. They'd never, ever heard her swear before and if her parents had heard her…well there would have been hell to pay!

"Sorry but…" she broke off with a growl as she scan read the article, "Look at this!" She threw the paper across the table, hitting Jason in the centre of his chest. His eyes narrowed as he read the title and then began to read the article.

"Oh that bitch…" he echoed his cousins earlier statement.

"What is it?" Kai asked with a frown.

"Rita Skeeter. She's written an article about my dad's love life," Jason growled angrily, "That stupid, ugly…bitch!"

"What does it say?" Kai asked.

_"The Boy Who Loved - An Account of the Tragic Love Life of our Saviour by Rita Skeeter," _Jason read reluctantly, keeping his voice low even though half the room would be reading the same thing as loads of people subscribed to the Prophet,

"_Our Saviour has never had much luck with love, I am sad to report. Loosing his parents when he was but a baby he was given into the care of some terrible muggles who I could tell you many ghastly stories about. Perhaps this is where our Boy-Who-Lived learned not to trust love, maybe even not to believe in it. Because of this early starvation of love our poor Saviour has not had much luck with his love life. _

_His first relationship took place in his fifth year, that's right ladies and gentlemen our Saviour was a late bloomer, and was with a Ravenclaw some of you may know from the modelling world - Cho Chang. Miss Chang refused to comment on her brief relationship with The-Boy-Who-Lived but a close friend of hers at the time told me that, "Cho was still very sad about Cedric. I don't think it was a good idea for her to date again so soon after loosing him but that doesn't account for the way Harry treated her. Oh don't get me wrong, he wasn't unkind or anything he just never showed her attention she really needed, never spent enough time with her." Their relationship ended after only a few months and our Saviours first attempt at love was a complete disaster. _

_His second relationship was with a close family friend, the sister of his best friend in fact. Miss Ginerva Weasley. They dated briefly at the start of his sixth year but once again he couldn't give her what she needed to make their relationship work. A source has told me that; "He was still dating Ginny when he started sneaking off to meet up with Malfoy. She was head over heels for him, she always had been, so she didn't notice but everyone else did. I don't think he meant to hurt her, he was confused about his sexuality but still he could have gone about it a little bit better." It seems for a brief amount of time our Saviour might have been a cheat!_

_And now we have come to the relationship that we all know about, our Saviours relationship with Draco Malfoy. It is my personal opinion that the only reason that Mr Malfoy began his relationship with The-Boy-Who-Lived was to save his own neck. Many sources have agreed with me on this, "Malfoy was very clever, ensnaring Harry like he did. He knew that if he made our Saviour fall in love with him he'd never be punished for everything he'd done." Marrying Harry Potter saved Malfoy from being sent to Azkaban for his crimes. I have often wondered whether or not our Savour realises just how dreadfully Mr Malfoy used him. _

_After the was the public watched on in horror as Malfoy secured his safety by trapping our poor Saviour in marriage. What went inside their house we'll never know but with the way things ended it can't have been the loving marriage they claimed it to be. A month after their wedding the couple announced that they were expecting a child and the people of the Wizarding world didn't know whether to cheer or cry, cheer for their child of their Saviour or cry for the spawn of the traitor who had used him so badly. And then the news came out that it was twins! I fully believe that this must have been a way to secure the trap that Mr Malfoy had sprung around our Saviour, a way to make it certain he couldn't leave. _

_The children were born and to the world everything was fine. But something must have been happening behind those closed doors because all of a sudden our Saviour came to his senses - he left Mr Malfoy! I myself wrote a piece congratulating them on their sensible divorce. The children were split up, going appropriately with the father that they most resembled. And Mr Malfoy, like the coward he always was and always will be disappeared from the Wizarding World leaving everyone else to help our Saviour pick up the pieces. _

_Many of you will remember that sad time when our Saviour was all alone but for his friends and his children, struggling to put on a brave face after all of the heartbreak he had suffered. But then a year and a half ago our Saviour began to smile again, to look truly happy again at it was because of one man. _

_Clive Masters. _

_Many worried when the couple began dating that the Wizarding Lawyer was only after the fame that came with Harry Potter but he has proved us wrong. They love each other, a pure and honest love. Whilst on holiday a few months ago Clive finally popped the question on an apparently unsuspecting Harry Potter. And he said yes! The wedding is set to take place on Christmas Eve with a lavish ceremony and hundreds of guests. I myself have been invited and will be reporting to you, my readers, about the wonderful day. _

_Let us hope that finally The-Boy-Who-Lived will become The-Boy-Who-Loved. _

_Rita Skeeter. First Class Reporter. Daily Prophet."_

He threw the paper down on the table with a noise of disgust, earning attention from people further along the table. "I can't believe she pulled apart my dad's love life like that! Can't he have some privacy?"

"And those lies…" Kai gasped, "Everything she said about my dad was a lie! He didn't use Professor Potter to save his own skin. He wouldn't do that! A Malfoy is nothing if not proud and doing something like that is not something to be proud of! That…that bitch twisted the facts!" He had never before used a swear word but it was highly appropriate right now. "And calling me the…the spawn of…" to his shame he felt tears building up in his eyes.

Shaking he stood up and climbed over the bench, taking a moment to get his cane out and figure out which way the door was. Without a word to his friends he walked out of the hall and back up to his room where he proceeded to cry into his pillow about all the horrible lies that had been said about his father.

Kai didn't come down for class that day.

A/N Woo! I wrote a chapter! Go me! La La La! Don't you hate Rita Skeeter? LOL, I know I do. He he! Sorry, celebrating here! It's just been so long since I got stuck on this story! Let me know what you think.


	20. Home For Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok? Oh and it contains some swearing.

The Power Of Love (re-write)

Home For Christmas

"You are coming to the wedding, right?" Jason asked his twin as the train began to slow down as it approached Platform 9¾. Kai had been abnormally quiet since the article and now only nodded in response. "Cool."

"Oh Merlin…look!" Dominique gasped from her seat by the window, pointing out towards the station they were approaching. Everyone but Kai moved to look and were shocked to find themselves staring at a sea of reporters, armed with quills and parchments and cameras. "There must be hundreds of them!"

"Not hundreds Dom," Jeremy corrected his cousin, for the first time sounding more like his mother than his father whom he usually sounded like, "You couldn't fit hundreds on the platform. It's just not possible…"

"Shut up!" Dominique glared at him, "You know what I meant."

"There's about fifty of them," Fred put in, "And I reckon they're here for us."

"Us?" everyone asked him in confusion.

"Well…maybe just you two," Fred conceded, looking at the twins, "I mean…the article…the wedding…"

"Oh great…" Jason groaned, "Just what we needed."

"I take it there are reporters?" Kai asked softly. Everyone hummed in a agreement, suddenly realising none of them had actually told him what it was that they had seen. "No doubt they've come to try and get an interview with the 'Child of their saviour' or maybe it's me they want to see, the 'Spawn of the traitor.' Hope they get my best side…" he muttered bitterly.

"Who says you have a best side," Fred snorted and for some reason the half-insult/half-joke did just the trick of cheering Kai up in an instant and he laughed.

"Oi! I've been told I have a very handsome face," he protested with a laugh.

"By who? The mirror in the dorm? It lies," Fred continued with his own laugh.

"Aw, did it tell you that you were handsome too? Well then it must lie, mustn't it?" Kai asked cheekily.

"Hey!" Fred protested, lunging across the compartment to pounce on the chuckling Kai, tickling him mercilessly. Soon everyone had joined in the 'fight' and they were all laughing together when the train came to a final stop, all of them forgetting or ignoring the reporters.

"Come on boys or our parents will go without us," Dominique was the first to pull away, picking up her bag of things she needed for the holiday.

"She's right, they will," Jeremy muttered, hurriedly jumping up and grabbing his own backpack. He grabbed Kai's while he was at it, shoving it unceremoniously into the blind boys hands. "Here you go Kai."

"Oh what a gentleman," Kai muttered sarcastically.

"Ladies first," Jeremy responded, shoving Kai out the door just after Dominique, earning another laughing protest from the blond boy. The moment the group stepped out onto the platform they were bombarded with questions, the camera's going off again and again with bright flashes.

"No comment!" Jason yelled loudly over their questions, linking his arm with his twin, "I said no comment!"

"Oi! Leave my sons alone!" Harry's angry voice broke through the shouts as he bodily shoved himself through the crowd of reporters. "You're vultures the lot of you, believing that pack of lies spun together by a pathetic old woman desperate for fame and fortune. Get you're facts right before you go to print or better yet, don't go to print at all! Find a better story!"

"Harry," Hermione's soft voice came from behind the kids and they turned to find the other Professor (and Jeremy's mum) stepping out of the carriage from the same door they had use, "That's enough. Let's get out of here before you say something you'll regret. Kids, we're meeting everyone else…somewhere else." She obviously didn't want to announce the location of their meeting place in front of all the listening reporters.

"What about Kai?" Jason asked.

"Draco's with the others. After the article came out…well this plan was born," Hermione said, putting an arm around Kai's waist. "This way everyone…everyone who isn't a reporter!"

~ * ~ * ~

"Hey Dad," Kai said softly as he smelled the familiar scent of his fathers amongst the loud group of Weasleys greeting their children/siblings. Draco sighed softly, noticing the change in his poor son, change that could only have been brought about by one thing. Oh, if only he could get his hands on that evil woman…

"Kai," he said softly, pulling his son into a gentle hug, "You didn't believe anything in that article did you?" he asked worriedly. He got no answer. "Kai…"

"I know it was lies but…but everyone else…they all believed her…" Kai mumbled, "Why would she…why would she write such things?"

"Because…" Draco sighed, "Because…I don't know, sweetheart. I think she just wanted to get a top selling story and was willing to tell as many lies as it needed." Kai dropped his bag and hugged his dad tightly around the waist, needing the familiar comforting touch. "Let's get home, the others are looking forward to seeing you. Kian especially has lots to tell you."

"Ok."

A/N More to come soon, I promise. And sorry it's so short; it just made sense to end it here. Comments are always welcome.


	21. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok? Oh and it contains some swearing.

The Power Of Love (re-write)

Getting Ready

When Draco awoke on the morning of Christmas Eve and opened his bedroom curtains he found that the world had been turned almost completely white…

"Snow…" Draco breathed, a childish grin breaking out on his face. Real snow! He hadn't seen real snow in years! It just didn't snow properly down in Poole, Dorset where he had been living for the past ten years. Every time snow had been predicted they had got disappointing slush. Even when the whole country had come to a standstill because of heavy snow Poole had been fine, sunny even! (A/N This is true because I work in Poole and we NEVER get snow!)

"Daddy!" Kian all but screamed as he burst into the room as only an excited child can. "Daddy look! It's snowing!"

Draco laughed deeply and pulled his son up into his arms so they could both watch as the white flecks started to fall once more. It was like a dream. They watched the snow for a few minutes before Draco motivated himself; they needed to get dressed for the wedding as it started at 10:00am.

"Right," he said, turning away from the window and carrying Kian back to his room, setting him down on the floor by the little boys bed. "Time to get dressed. Now Kian, can I leave you to start getting dressed on your own while I get your brothers and sister up and about?"

"Yes Daddy."

After laying out the various parts of Kians little dress robes on his bed so that the little boy could reach them easily and put them on himself, something he was very proud of being able to do, Draco headed into the next bedroom.

Elly was still sound asleep in her bed, her fair hair spread around her head like a halo and Draco almost didn't have the heart to wake her. But he had to and so he gently shook her awake, whispering softly in her ear that it was time for her to put her new dress on. That was enough to wake his little girl who had been waiting impatiently since they had bought the dress five days ago to put it on. Now she gave a squeal of excitement and rushed to her wardrobe. Draco left her to it.

Kai was awake already when Draco entered his room, already dressed in his midnight blue dress robes but struggling with his tie. He could tie a school tie, when the knot didn't need to be perfect, when the length didn't need to be just so but…this silky tie that went with the dress robes just wouldn't obey him and not being able to see what it looked like wasn't helping matters!

"Would you like me to do that for you, Kai?" Draco asked, placing his hands gently on top of his sons. Kai sighed and nodded in defeat, releasing the tie and holding still as Draco expertly tied a perfect Windsor knot. He had decided against making his boys wear the traditional bow tie that normally went with Dress Robes, letting them wear ordinary ties instead. He however couldn't get out of wearing a bow tie; his father insisted that he dressed properly as befitting the Malfoy Heir.

"Thanks," Kai said with a thankful smile, smoothing down the waistcoat before buttoning up the jacket part of the robes, his fingers moving up and down the buttons and the buttonholes to make sure that he didn't button it up wrong.

"You look so…handsome," Draco said, admiring his eldest son, as he stood before him in his new clothes. Kai blushed, bringing his hand up to run his fingers through his hair, messing it up even further. "Right. Three down, one to go."

"Good luck!" Kai called after him as Draco walked across the hall and entered Jamie's room. Unsurprisingly his middle son was still sound asleep, snoring in his bed. The dark curtains were drawn, blocking out most of the light and so the first thing Draco did was throw them open, revealing the mess that was Jamie's bedroom.

"Ugh…" Jamie grunted in protest to the sudden light, rolling over on his bed and burying his face in his pillow. "Go 'way…"

"It's time to get up, Jamie," Draco said loudly, moving to stand at the side of the bed. Jamie shook his head even though it was still buried in his pillow. "Yes. Get up Jamie and get dressed. We don't have time for you to much around today."

"Why's today…so…so special?" Jamie asked, turning his head to the side to peer up at his father with sleepy eyes, breaking off to yawn half way through his question and stretch like a cat.

"Your father is getting married today," Draco reminded his sleepy son.

"Oh yeah…" Jamie mumbled, finally rolling onto his back.

"Oh yeah…" Draco echoed him, "So I want you to get up, get dressed in your smart new Dress Robes and get down to breakfast. Now."

"Ugh…" Jamie grunted, moving to pull the duvet up over his head…only Draco was quicker than his sleepy son and snatched the source of warmth away from him, pulling it off of the bed entirely. Jamie cried out in protest as the cold air hit him, hugging his legs up to his chest in an effort to get back some of the warmth he had just lost. Draco bundled up the duvet and turned to leave the room, speaking over his shoulder as he stepped out into the hall,

"The quicker you get dressed the quicker you'll feel warm again."

He carried the duvet with him as he returned to Kian's room, knowing from experience that if he just left it in the hall outside Jamie's room instead of getting dressed the cheeky little boy would grab the duvet and go back to bed. Getting Jamie up was always a nightmare.

"Daddy, I'm stuck!" Kian cried out when he saw his father step back into his room. Draco dropped the duvet onto the ground with a chuckle as he took in a sight of his baby boy, somehow Kian had manage to get both arms through the same sleeve hole in his tiny little waistcoat.

"Hold still, Kian, and I'll help you," Draco ordered softly as he dropped to his knees in front of his son, easily saving Kian from the waistcoat…or maybe it should be the waistcoat from Kian…and got it onto the boy properly. Everything else about him was perfect, even the shirt was buttoned up correctly and tucked in. Kian picked up the tie he was to wear and held it out to Draco.

"Will you teach me how to tie this, daddy?" he asked sweetly as Draco took the tie, turning up the starched white collar of the little boys shirt so that he could loop the dark blue material around his son's neck before tying another Windsor knot.

"When you're a bit older Kian," Draco answered as he tucked the end of the tie into the waistcoat and turned the collar back down. He picked up the jacket part of the dress robes and helped Kian to get his arms into the sleeves, buttoning it up quickly before sitting back on his heels to admire his baby boy. "My, my, my…who is this handsome young fellow and where has my Kian gone?"

"Stop it daddy," Kian giggled loudly, turning around to look at himself in the mirror. "Will you brush my hair daddy? It looks all messy." Draco nodded and grabbed his son Thomas the Tank Engine hair brush, quickly brushing out the knots and the kinks so that his hair hung smoothly around his little ears. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Kian. Now hurry downstairs and have a nice and big breakfast," Draco ordered as he rose back to his feet. Laughing happily Kian rushed to obey, his sock covered feet thudding along the corridor. Shoes would be put on just before the left the house or they would be scuffed to pieces before they even set foot outside. He'd learned that from experience as well.

"Daddy?" Elly called out from her room as he stepped out into the hall once more, leaving the duvet in Kian's room for now, "Will you help me with my hair?"

"Coming Princess," he called out to her, walking past her room to Jamie's now closed door, knocking on it heavily. He grinned when he heard the angry reply he got through the wood of the door,

"Oh for crying out loud…I'm up! I'm up!"

Hoping that that meant Jamie was actually up and getting dressed and hadn't simply been lying on his bed all this time Draco went to help his beautiful daughter with her hair.

~ * ~ * ~

The boys stared in horror at the dress robes his father held out for them…they were…were…pink! Well, the shirts were, the jackets and trousers were black but…but the shirts were… And it wasn't even a nice pink! It was that horrible bright playboy bunny sort of pink!

"What are those?" Teddy asked slowly.

"These are your robes for the wedding," Harry said, forcing a smile on his face. He agreed with his boys - the robes were horrible. But Clive had insisted on the colour scheme for the wedding and on the style of the robes that he and the boys would wear and…well really Clive had insisted on choosing everything.

"No," Jason said firmly, "No way am I wearing that disgusting…thing!"

"Jason…" Harry sighed.

"No! It's not going to happen. I'd rather wear…I'd rather wear my school uniform than wear that…thing!" For Jason to say he would wear his school uniform, an article of clothing everyone knew he detested, showed how much he really hated the robes before him. "Teddy?"

"I…" Teddy began, looking nervously between his dad and his brother… "I don't want to wear them either…but…but if it's what you want Dad then I'll wear them. After all, this is your day, not mine."

Harry sighed. How typical of Teddy, not wanting to spoil his day. And Jason…well Jason was just being himself really. But Harry could see why…he sighed deeply and dropped the robes onto the floor.

"Put on your old dress robes and you'd better look smart," he told them, pointing at them in warning. Both his sons shot him thankful looks before rushing upstairs to get into their old dress robes…ones that were in colours they actually liked and didn't mind wearing…as much.

No one really likes wearing dress robes after all.

Now Harry's only worry was how Clive was going to react. But he pushed that to the back of his mind and went up to his own room to get into his own wedding robes…which he hadn't seen yet. A surprise from Clive.

"Please…please let them be nice…"

A/N Next time - 'The Wedding'. Oh and…um…sorry for the delay. LOL. R&R.


	22. The Wedding Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok? Oh and it contains some swearing.

**The Power Of Love (re-write)**

**The Wedding - Part One**

Draco frowned as he and his children left the Apparation point and headed towards the floating marquee where the wedding was obviously going to take place. Reporters were everywhere, swarming like ants around the high brow guests and carelessly trampling over 'un-important' ones.

Surely Harry would hate this media circus?

"Malfoy!"

The shout from the first reporter to see him and his children brought them all rushing over, shouting questions and taking pictures. Kian began to cry, frightened by the noise and the extremely bright camera flashes.

"I have nothing to say to any of you!" Draco snapped at the reporters, picking Kian up and holding him close. "You make me sick, frightening a four year old boy like this! Get out of my way!"

Reluctantly the gaggle of reporters moved out of his way and he headed towards the rows of seats, Kai clinging to the back of his robe Jamie and Elly staying as close as they could, also frightened by the noisy reporters.

"Kai!" a young voice called out and Draco couldn't help but smile as a boy with deeply tanned skin and dark red hair jogged over to them. If Draco remembered correctly this was Fred, George and Alicia's eldest son and one of Draco's friends at Hogwarts. "You made it through the paparazzi then?"

"Just about" Kai said, smiling towards his friend's voice. "So have you had a good holiday, Fred?"

"Yeah," Fred answered, "Well…it was good until today anyway. At least you got to wear your own robes, I look like…well…like a girl!"

"What do you mean?" Kai asked, confused but Draco had to hide his smile in Kian's hair. He could see exactly why Fred thought he looked like a girl…

"All of us Weasley kids are ushers which means we all have to go with the colour scheme of the wedding," Fred explained, obviously repeating something he had been told over and over again. Kai was still frowning in confusion. "Everything to do with this wedding, every last thing, including our robes, is pink! Bright pink, soft pink, playboy pink, pink, pink, pink!" Fred made dramatic retching sounds as Kai laughed deeply as he imagined the suffering his friend was going through. "I am never going to live this down. My own consolation is…neither will anyone else!"

"So where are we sitting?" Draco asked, letting Kian down onto the grass.

"Oh! Over here, behind all of us," Fred said with a big smile as he lead them over to the first five rows on the left hand side where all the Weasley adults were sitting. "You're in this row here with Uncle Charlie, Uncle Oliver and Kieran."

"Hi," Charlie nodded to them in greeting.

"Er…hi," Draco responded. The location of their seats confused him. He had honestly expected to be seated at the back, after all he was the ex-husband…but no, their seats were in the front…in the family section. "Well…er…take a seat kids," Draco said, nodding to his children. Elly sat first in the seat before Charlie Weasley. Kai slowly sat beside her, feeling out the chair before he sat down. Jamie reluctantly went next and Draco sat in the aisle seat, picking Kian up and placing him on the one beside him. "So, Charlie, Oliver…is this your son?"

"Yes," Charlie smiled at the boy sat between him and his husband. He looked to be about ten years old…and he also looked absolutely nothing like either of his parents with his chocolate coloured skin and deep brown eyes. "This is Kieran. Oliver and I adopted him eight years ago when the Healers told us we would never be able to create any children of our own."

"And that's probably a good thing, one monster's about all I can handle," Oliver laughed deeply, earning himself an elbow in his stomach from his indignant son. This turned into a playful fight between the two, only coming to an end when Charlie warned them not to mess up their robes.

"It took me forever to get them into the things, I'm not going to let them ruin all my hard work," Charlie told Draco with a cheeky smile.

"Daddy," Kian hissed suddenly, climbing up onto his knees on the seat, accidentally kicking Jamie in the process, and cupping his hands around his mouth he whispered loudly in Draco's ear, "I need to go to the toilet."

"Didn't you go before we left?" Draco asked him softly.

"Sorry Daddy," Kian whispered apologetically.

"It's ok. Let's go find the toilets then," Draco said, rising from his seat and taking his sons hand, stepping out into the aisle with him at his side, "Could you watch them for a few minutes while I take Kian to the toilet?"

"Course we will," Charlie agreed.

"Ok…so where are the toilets?" Draco asked himself softly as he headed back out the way they had come in, looking for a clue or better yet a sign. He was thankful when he caught sight of a familiar bushy haired witch giving orders to numerous red headed children in pink robes. "Hermione!"

"Draco! It's good to see you again," she greeted him with a broad smile.

"You too. Um…you wouldn't happen to know where the toilets are would you?" Draco asked, nodding down at Kian who was now doing the well known 'I-need-the-toilet-really-bad' dance.

"Oh!" Hermione gasped in surprise, "I'm afraid I don't know the toilets have been set up for the guests…um…" she hummed thoughtfully, her eyes scanning the crowd, "Clive and his mother organised everything you see…oh, I know. Harry won't mind if you take him to the cottage. He can use the toilet there."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Daddy, I really need to go!" Kian whined loudly, clutching at himself through his robes. The last thing Draco wanted was for his son to wet himself in such a public place and feel all embarrassed about it.

"It's that cottage right there. The toilets under the stairs, you can't miss it," Hermione promised, pointing out which of the surrounding cottages was Harry's. Draco nodded his thanks and walked hurriedly over the cottage, pulling Kian along with him. As he approached the cottage Draco had to smile, even without the directions he would have known that this was Harry's home. Something about the building, even from the outside, simply screamed 'Harry Potter'.

Still feeling a little guilty about using his ex-husbands bathroom without permission he turned the handle of the front door and let them into the cottage. A homey smell washed over them but Draco pushed it to the back of his mind as he searched for the door under the stairs. Opening it he found the tiny little lavatory just like Hermione had promised.

"Go on then, Kian, but try not to make a mess," Draco said, nudging the little boy into the room. Kian nodded and pushed the door shut behind him; even at four he liked hi privacy just like Draco always had when he was younger.

Without even meaning to Draco began to look around the room, studying the dozens of photo's that covered the walls. More were proudly displayed in an eclectic range of frames, balanced on every possible surface. Harry was obviously very proud of his sons and their achievements.

And then one photo completely stole Draco's breath away. It was in the centre of the mantelpiece and was older than all the others - it was the photograph that Harry had taken a few minutes after the twins had been born. The little babies were wrapped in identical blankets and held in Draco's arms as he lay panting on the bed. He looked an absolute mess, his hair sticking out all over the place, his face flushed and sweaty but come on, who looked good after fourteen hours of labour?

Draco's heart ached in his chest.

He could never regret the way things had turned out because that would mean regretting having his children and he did not regret having any of his children. He loved all of his children.

No, his heart ached with the love he still felt for Harry. Merlin, how he still loved him. He'd always loved him and if things were different he would go up to him and tell him right now…but they weren't different.

Harry was getting married and that was the end of it.

Draco supposed he should be happy for Harry and he would pretend that he was for the remainder of the day but really, in his heart…he would never be happy to see the man he loved with someone else.

"Daddy? I'm done," Kian said softly as he emerged from the room under the stairs, the sound of the toilet flushing becoming muffle once the door shut behind him with a soft click. "I didn't make a mess."

"Good boy. Did you wash your hands?" Draco asked, moving back over to his son. He'd taught all of his children to wash their hands before they ate their meals and after they had been to the bathroom and usually they were quite good about it…well three of them were, Jamie hated having to wash his hands all the time.

"No, Daddy, no sink," Kian explained, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Well…how about I hold you up to the sink in the kitchen," Draco suggested, spying an old fashioned sink in the next room. His youngest son nodded eagerly and washed his hands with the sweet smelling soap under the running water as Draco held him up at the right height.

It was as Kian was washing drying his hands on the fluffy white towel that appeared to be for that purpose alone that Draco heard movement coming from above him. Someone was upstairs. Folding the now damp towel he replaced it on the side where he had found it and ushered Kian back to the front door, intending to leave as quickly as possible so that they wouldn't be intruding.

"Get back here!" the angry shout stopped him in his tracks, his hand on the door handle of the front door. That hadn't been Harry's voice so he could only assume that it was his fiancé shouting from upstairs. The next thing he knew two sets of footsteps were thundering down the wooden stairs - Teddy and Jason. "You will wear the robes that I bought you or so help me…"

"No we wont! They're awful!" Jason shouted back up the stairs, both boys failing to notice the wizard and child at the front door. Draco knew he should leave them to whatever quarrels they were having but something kept him frozen in place as a handsome young man rushed down the stairs, his face filled with anger.

"Yes you will! I bought these robes for you to wear and wear them you shall! In a few minutes I shall be your father in the eyes of the law and you will do as I say or I swear I will…"

Draco really did not like the look of Harry's fiancé, there was something…dangerous about him, something hidden deep inside that was about to burst out as he threatened the two boys loudly.

"No!" Jason shouted, pushing at the mans chest.

And that was when Clive made the biggest mistake of his life - he raised his hand and slapped Jason around the face with enough force to send him flying into his brother, knowcking them both over.

Draco reacted on instinct, pushing Kian behind him as he drew his wand and cast the first spell that came to mind,

_"Stupefy!" _

Clive was thrown back into the wall behind him, plaster and dust falling down on him as he rolled down the last few stairs, landing in front of the two boys who scrambled back onto their feet. Kian began to howl in fear as Draco knelt down on Clive's chest, his wand pressed against his throat.

"How dare you lay your filthy hand on my son?"

A/N Honestly people, did you really think I would let Harry marry that awful man? I had this planned out all along. Hope you liked it and hope it was worth the wait (sorry about that). I wrote all of this on the back of till receipts whilst I was at work today…yeah, it was really busy in the shop today…not! Let me know what you think, I love feedback.


	23. The Wedding Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok? Oh and it contains some swearing.

**The Power Of Love (re-write)**

**The Wedding - Part Two**

"Well…I guess it could be worse…" Harry muttered, trying to reassure himself as he looked at his reflection in the full-length mirror tucked away in the corner of his bedroom at Godric's Hollow.

"No," his reflection argued, shaking it's head, "No, it really couldn't be worse. I mean seriously, look at yourself! You look like a meringue, a pink meringue!"

Harry sighed deeply - the mirror was right.

What had Clive been thinking?

The robes were too tight for Harry, limiting his breathing and definitely restricting his movement. They were sort of…puffed out giving him an absolutely ginormous bottom and the numerous different layers (each one a different fabric) were a wide variety…of pink.

"Ok…oh…this is so bad…" Harry groaned, tugging at the monstrosity he currently wore. "I mean…for crying out loud I look like a Barbie doll! All I need is the long blond hair!"

"Can't you wear something else?" his reflection asked.

"Not really. I mean…Clive bought this especially for me to wear today…" Harry mumbled, turning this way an that in a futile attempt to find something good about his wedding robes, something other than wedding day jitters growing in his stomach. "…I can't go out looking like this…"

"Then don't," his reflection said calmly, "You can't get married in something that will make you feel uncomfortable or embarrassed. It's not right."

"Yeah…" Harry mumbled sadly.

"It's not fair on you to go out there on the day that is supposed to be the best day of your life and feel like a laughing stock," his reflection continued, "I've seen you wearing much nicer robes, that black set you wore to the last Weasley christening would look just as nice if you made them white or cream."

"Since when does a mirror give such good council?" Harry asked after a moment collecting his thoughts. His reflection chuckled; sounding quite proud of the compliment he had just received. "So…where did I put those Christening robes?"

After searching through his wardrobe he found the robes he was looking for, a well-tailored set of robes that hugged in all the right places and used his wand to turn them a cream colour, which reminded him oddly enough of vanilla ice cream.

"See, that's much better," his reflection said happily as Harry looked over his reflection once more, finding it much more pleasing and appealing this time. "But you just need a pink fwoof thing."

"Fwoof thing?" Harry asked with a frown and a chuckle.

"You know, you need a pink fwoof thing in your breast pocket to go with the rest of the wedding plan and decorations," his reflection said, patting the empty pocket. Harry finally realised that by 'fwoof thing' his reflection meant 'a folded handkerchief' and set about finding one he could use, changing it's colour to a shad of pink that wasn't too bad. "There we are. That is the perfect outfit for you to get married in today. Not a meringue in sight."

"Thank you."

Just then a door slamming broke the peaceful silence of the house, Jamie's door to be precise if the footsteps storming along the corridor to Teddy's room were anything to go by. Not five minutes later he heard someone coming up the stairs, their softer footsteps stopping just outside his bedroom door.

"Harry?"

"You can't come in, Clive, it's bad luck," Harry called out.

"I know," Clive laughed, "I just wanted to let you know that all the guests have arrived and are seated for the ceremony."

"Oh," Harry mumbled, looking down at his robes and knowing that he needed to warn Clive that he wasn't wearing the robes that had been bought for him. "Thank you for letting me know. Um…look Clive…"

"Why aren't you two wearing your robes?" Clive's voice demanded angrily on the other side of the door. Harry couldn't hear his son's replies as it sounded like they were going downstairs. "Don't worry, Harry, I'll deal with them."

"No, Clive, I said they could…"

But Clive was gone, running down the stairs after his boys and Harry hesitated only a fraction before throwing open the door, heading down the narrow hallway as he heard them arguing loudly downstairs. He was just starting his descent down the narrow stairs when he heard the unmistakable sound of a slap, heard his son cry out in shock and pain. Horror and dread filled him as he hurried down the first few stairs even as a familiar voice called out,

_"Stupefy!"_

He almost landed on top of his husband-to-be when the man crashed into the wall halfway down the stairs, tumbling down to the ground to land in a dazed heap in front of his sons who were both obviously scrambling back to their feet. Harry thought he was going to be sick when he saw the red handprint on Jason's cheek and then the fury took over, fury aimed at the man he was supposed to marrying in just a few minutes. He took a deep breathed, preparing to shout at the top of his voice…

But then Draco, the owner of that familiar voice, was there, pinning Clive to the ground with a painful knee on his chest as he pressed the tip of his wand against the wizards exposed throat, shouting in his captives face,

"How dare you lay your filthy hand on my son?"

A/N I'm a little bit evil aren't I? I still haven't moved past that particular cliff-hanger but I hope this different POV pleased you. I promise that the story will move on in the next chapter. Oh and I'm sorry this has taken so long but I've just performed in a show so haven't had much free time and on top of that I have had a stinking cold. Suggestions and ideas are always welcome.


	24. To All My Lovely Readers

To All My Lovely Readers,

Several of you have expressed concern about the lack of updates for this story and I'd just like to apologise – real life keeps getting in the way and when I do get the time to write I've been focusing on 'Of Lions And Lambs.'

I promise I will update this story…it just might take a while…

Marblez.


	25. The Wedding Part 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

**The Power Of Love (re-write) **

**The Wedding – Part Three**

Having grown up with an older brother and a healthy appetite for danger and adventure Jason was no stranger to cuts and bruises…but never before had he been struck and bruised by an adult. His cheek was starting to throb as he sat on the floor in a dazed heap, supported by his brother.

"Mr Malfoy…" he mumbled as he and his brother watched the blond wizard attack their soon-to-be step-dad, sending him crashing back into the wall halfway up the stairs. "D-Dad? Wha…what's he doing here?"

_"How dare you lay your filthy hand on my son?"_

"I don't know but I don't really care so long as he keeps that bastard away from us…" Teddy growled as Draco pinned Clive to the ground, pressing his wand against the stunned wizards throat. "Let me see your cheek…bloody hell…"

"You swore… Jason mumbled softly, his voice trembling just as much as his brothers was. "It must be bad, you never swear…"

"I swear when the occasion warrants it…" Teddy muttered, glaring across at Clive just as Harry came rushing down the stairs (or what was left of the stairs,) demanding loudly,

"What in Merlin's name is going on?"

"Harry! He's a psycho! He attached me!" Clive shouted, his eyes frantically searching out his fiancé as he struggled beneath Draco. "Get him off of me!"

"Draco?" Harry gasped, rushing across the room to pull his ex-husband off of his fiancé. Putting himself between the two of them he demanded, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"He struck Jason!" Draco growled, gesturing to where the two brothers were huddled together on the ground. Harry's eyes went wide as he took in the bruise rapidly forming on his sons cheek.

"He's lying!" Clive protested loudly. "He did it! I was trying to stop him!"

"No! You're the liar!" Kian sobbed loudly, pointing his little finger accusingly at Clive. Draco moved over to his little boy, scooping him up into his arms as he glared at the wizard who had attacked his other son. "You're a liar and a bully! My daddy would never hit **anyone!**"

"Why you little–" Clive growled, jerking towards the little boy who let out a scream, burying his face into his daddy's shoulder. Draco pressed his wand into the wizard's throat, hissing threateningly,

"Give me a reason you bastard…"

"I think we all need to calm down," Harry ordered loudly, stepping between the two of them once more. Turning to Clive he frowned at him, his green eyes studying the man he had been preparing to marry as he tried to find out the truth. The dangerous glint in the other mans eyes was enough to confirm his worst fears – it was the same look that had flashed in Clive's eyes every time he'd struck Harry himself. "You struck him…"

"No! Why won't you listen to me?"

"Because you're a lying piece of filth!" Draco snapped.

"Oh, come on, Harry! Who are you going to believe?" Clive demanded, gesturing wildly with his big hands. "Your lying ex or me, your fiancé?"

"Draco never lied to me, Clive. Never," Harry answered softly, his eyes drawn to those big hands that could cause both pleasure and pain. "But you…you have slapped me in the past…"

"What?" Draco cried out loudly.

"That was different…" Clive protested, his voice weakening as he saw his future as the husband of the most famous wizard who ever lived slipping away.

"You slapped me because I answered you back!" Harry pointed out.

There was a sudden noise at the door and Jason turned to see four reporters leaning through the entrance of their house, their cameras at the ready and their quills busy scribbling away. Where had they come from?

"Harry…" Clive begged weakly – this was not going at all how he planned.

"You slapped me and accused me of things that weren't true," Harry announced calmly, unaware of the extra audience taking down his every word. He was sick of this and he couldn't believe he had let it get this far. He was so angry at himself for acting like a coward and not chucking him that first time it had happened. Now it had led to this, to Jason being hurt. "And now…now you have the nerve to slap my son and trying to blame it on Draco?"

"No…I…Harry…"

"I should have done this that first time you laid a hand on me in anger – get out," Harry ordered coldly. "Get out of my house and get out of my life."

"No…no…please…I'm sorry…"

"Get out!"

Seeing that all his plans had crumbled into dust Clive did the only thing he could – he legged it, shoving his way through the reporters who descended on him like vultures, demanding that he answer their questions and give them a statement. Pushing them away from him he screamed almost hysterically,

"Leave me alone!"

One he was gone and the house was quiet once more Harry seemed to fold in on himself, collapsing into a little heap on the floor, hugging himself as he sobbed loudly. Draco's heart ached in his chest – he longed to go to the man he still loved and hold him but he couldn't…it wouldn't be right…Harry didn't need to deal with him as well as all of this.

"Your dad needs you," Draco said softly, nudging Jason and Teddy over towards the sobbing wizard who still had control of his heart. "Go to him – I'll go and get Rom and Hermione so that we can deal with…this."

Jason and Teddy nodded, climbing to their feet and going over to their dad, sitting down on either side of him and putting their arms around him. Harry clung to him, pulling his sons close to him as he wept uncontrollably.

Holding Kian, who was sobbing softly himself, close to his chest Draco turned and left the little cottage, closing the door behind him so that they wouldn't be disturbed until he returned with the rest of the Golden Trio.

Poor Harry…

A/N I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK SO LONG! I've been really focused on 'OLAL – Part 3' but I've been trying to get through this as well and finally I have. I will try to keep on the ball with this story a bit better from now on. Comment and suggestions are welcome. Flames I just laugh at and delete.


	26. After The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own the original characters but I have created the children.

SPOLERS - SEVENTH BOOK (I have re-re-tweaked the story a little to let it fit in with all the books but the 'Epilogue' of the seventh isn't in my story's universe for obvious reasons.)

Warnings: Contains slash and Mpreg and Harry's a little OOC for the first couple of chapters ok?

**The Power Of Love (re-write) **

**After The Wedding**

Given the sheer amount of unwanted attention that his almost-wedding had gained Harry had taken his sons to the one place where he'd always felt safe and protected – The Burrow.

Of course they had been welcomed with open arms.

Harry had found himself drawn into the comforting embrace of the woman who had always treated him like one of her sons, drawing his head down onto her shoulder as he let out a weak sob…before completely breaking down.

She'd held him tightly as he'd sobbed, smoothing his hair back like he was one of her grandchildren and rocking him gently in the safety of her arms.

It didn't take long for Harry to realise just how much the unfortunate event had affected his sons;

Teddy had become almost silent overnight, speaking only when absolutely necessary with answers so short they sounded almost clipped and a voice so tight that it was obvious he was desperately trying to keep his emotions hidden.

Jason had done the exact opposite.

He was loud, arguing against every decision that was made around him despite the fact that most of them had nothing to do with him.

"I'm sorry for bringing all my troubles to your door, Molly," Harry sighed deeply as Jason over-reacted yet again, storming up to the room at the top of the uneven stairs which had once belonged to Harry's oldest friend.

"Oh, Harry, there's no place I'd rather you be," Molly responded whilst pulling him into another comforting hug.

He found it rather sad that he'd received more hugs in the short time they'd been staying at the Burrow than the whole time he'd been in a "serious relationship" with...him.

It was the day before the boys were due to return to Hogwarts that a letter arrived for Harry, brought in through the open window by a beautiful owl that reminded him so much of Hedwig it actually hurt.

_Harry,_

_ I know you're probably sick of hearing this by now but you have my deepest sympathies for everything that has happened to you and the boys. _

_ I cannot begin to understand how you must be feeling. _

_ With all that's happened in the past I don't put much stock in what the papers say but I sincerely hope that you aren't seriously letting **him **get away with everything that he did to you and the boys. _

_ I will stand by you and tell the world what I saw him do to our son because a man like that shouldn't be allowed to simply get away with hurting someone so precious. _

_ Kian, my youngest son who unfortunately was present during the "incident" has been worried about all of you since the moment we arrived home._

_ He won't believe me that "the nasty man with the angry voice" isn't there to hurt you any more, no matter how many times I reassure him. _

_ Therefore I was wondering if it would be at all possible for us to meet up on the platform tomorrow so that he can see that you're all alright – hopefully that should be enough to put an end to his nightmares…_

_ Of course I completely understand if you'd rather not in which case I wish you the best, Harry – you deserve all the happiness in the world. _

_ Draco._

"How old is his youngest?"

"Four, I think."

"Oh, the poor thing," Molly murmured sympathetically. "No wonder he's having nightmares if he saw that…well, I can't call him what I want to call him because that would be rude…strike Jason and try to blame it on his father…"

"Daddy."

"Harry?"

"Um…sorry…it's just…they call him Daddy," Harry murmured softly, his hands shaking ever so slightly as he smoothed the letter out on the kitchen table. His eyes kept getting drawn to a couple of phrases Draco had used in his letter; _'I will stand by you,' 'someone so precious' and 'you deserve all the happiness in the world.'_

Rationally he knew that Draco was really talking about Jason but he couldn't stop his heart from swelling the hope that maybe that _'someone so precious' _had described him…

"Dad?!"

Harry was up and out of his seat before his sons voice had finished crying out for him, taking the stairs two at a time as he hurried up to his sons room.

He found Jason cowering in the corner of the room, hugging his knees to his chest as his whole body trembled almost uncontrollably while Teddy stood frozen by the window, staring out into the marshland that had always surrounded the Weasley family home.

"What is it?" he demanded, unsure which son to go to. "What's wrong?"

"He's here…"

"Who?" Harry demanded weakly, dread pooling in his stomach as he stumbled across the room to stand behind his adoptive son. "Who's here?"

"C-Clive…"

Harry felt the colour drain out of his face.

No…

This couldn't be happening…

Why would he come back?

And…how did he know they were here?

Pulling his son back against his body, cradling him tightly to his chest his battle trained eyes scanned the scene outside the window.

There was no one there.

"Teddy?" Harry murmured softly as his eldest son clung to him, his lithe body trembling violently. "He's not there."

"It was him…" Jason whimpered from the other side of the room.

"He was there, dad, I swear…" Teddy whimpered fearfully. It was the most he'd said in days. "He was just…watching us…"

"He's not there any more."

"Dad…"

"He's gone."

Swallowing down the irrational fear threatening to bubble up out of his stomach he drew Teddy away from the window, moving back across the room so that he could pull his second son into the tight embrace.

"W-Why did he come here?"

"I don't know…"

Harry clung to his boys almost as much as they clung to him, the three of them curling into a ball in the corner of the room just as Molly rushed into the room having been forced to take the stairs a little slower than Harry.

"What happened?"

"C-Clive…the boys saw him outside…"

Molly's eyes burned with rage as she rushed to the window and pulled the curtains shut with such force that a couple of the rungs ripped free at the top.

"Do you want me to call Kingsley?" she asked once she was done.

"I don't…I haven't seen him since…"

"Harry, that man abused you," Molly murmured firmly, reaching out to stroke the back of his son's heads as they buried their faces in his chest. "You are well within your rights to have him placed under a restraining order."

Harry bit his lip for a long moment, stroking his hands through his sons soft hair as he struggled with what should have been a simple decision – he had been abused by his fiancé, his sons were frightened of his now ex-fiancé and Clive, the abusive ex-fiancé in question may or may not be following him…

And that was it.

His decision was made.

"I won't let anyone hurt you ever again…"

A/N I know, I know, it has been literally FOR EVER since I last updated this story. I'll try not to leave it quite so long next time. Comments and suggestions are always welcome!


End file.
